Shattered Mirror
by MamaOwl
Summary: Two girls are thrust into a world unknown, surrounded by the Vatican and blood-thirsty Methuselah; will they have time for a breath when it seems that everyone is out to get them and danger is around every corner? Or will they slowly fade from reality and end up in a world anew? (OCxCan; Co-writ. -This is just for fun; Sorry if it's not any good! I promise to have quality up soon!)
1. A Note

It might be hard to read at some points; we switch back and forth between characters - we're going to be working on that in later chapters; we're getting used to how we write and such. So I hope you can bare with us and that doesn't affect how you enjoy the story (we're just awful writing together, hahaha).

I write for Abby, Leon, Caterina, Isaak, and other minor characters.

My friend, CelloGoddess (on Wattpad), writes for Abel, and a few others.


	2. Prologue

_There comes a time when myth and legend becomes fact and reality and what you once considered to be outrageous, becomes normality._

_The year was 2013 - Two girls, Abigail Quiana and Scarlet Blackwood (Better known as Abby and Letti), were passing by a yard sale in Scarlet's car when they decided to stop to see if anything might be worth purchasing - as any normal high-school student with a tad extra cash on hand might. They were ending their Junior year in high-school, so they thought a little frivolous spending wouldn't hurt._

_They stopped, browsed - and Abby noticed a rather antique looking body mirror. Cheap, odd, and unique looking - Abby convinced her friend to purchase it with her._

Though cliché, two girls become rather brave on their endeavors of adventure; after purchasing an antique mirror with the bribery of the elder friend and a couple of wrinkled bills making up 25 dollars - the two set it up in a back room in the elder friend's house.

Investigating, the eldest - Abigail - turned to her friend who was busy wiping the glass with Windex. "I know it seems crazy, Letti, but I mean come on - can't you feel it? It seems like a special antique!" She seemed rather excited about the piece - eager to get it cleaned up to show her friend that it was special. Then again, Abby had a knack for collecting useless junk.

Scarlet, or Letti as called by her best friend sighed, "I hope so! I mean, we spent 25 dollars on it. If it's just a regular mirror that you can get at Wal-Mart I'll be pissed."

Abby rubbed her arms a little timidly, "Hey, if it is, I'll certainly pay you back - you know that." She ran her fingers across the gold lining of the mirror's frame. "Even if it is a stupid old mirror, it's really pretty - isn't it?"

Letti nodded, "Yeah it is really pretty. It kinda reminds me of Snow White in a way." She let out a giggle, "Maybe it'll tell us who's the prettiest in all the land!"

Abby gave a slight chuckle, "Maybe - or maybe we'll accidentally break it and end up with a heck load of years of bad luck because of how huge this thing is." She crossed her arms, "Well, take a step back - we can look in it together."

Letti put down the rag she used to clean the mirror and took a step back, standing beside her friend. "Do you really think it's a special mirror?"

Abby shrugged, not entirely sure. It didn't look too special - it appeared to be a simple fancy mirror that would hang in someone's latrine. "Yeah, I dunno; I feel like... it's got this weird sensation coming off it. Like, an energy that's been around a long time."

Scarlet snorted, "You're not on acid right? Cause if you are, I'm taking you to rehab! In all seriousness, what if something weird happened like in movies and stuff?"

Abby looked over at her friend with a deadpanned expression, "Well now, if it was true, then you'd be the crazy one wouldn't you? I don't really know why I felt compelled to buy this darned mirror. Seems like a waste of time now... but, I feel like if I keep staring at it, something fantastic will happen."

She put her hand to her face, "I'm starting to think I'm a loon."

"Just now figuring that out?" Scarlet stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. She looked into the mirror and sighed. "It does have a weird aura coming off of it like, something's gonna happen. Ha! Now I'm sounding like a loon too."

A snort sounded from Abby's nose, "My God, they're going to lock us up for reckless purchasing and talking to a mirror." She turned her body to her friend, "I don't know what I should be scared of more - the energy this thing seems to have, or the fact we're probably both one brick short of a load."

She blinked, thinking she caught a glimmer of something out of the corner of her eye; it looked like a ripple in the glass of the antique glass.

Scarlet gasped, "Y-You saw that right? The mirror had a ripple!"

Abigail looked over at the mirror over her shoulder, "Hm... I thought I did - but maybe it's just the lighting or something." Abby didn't really want to accept the fact that her intuition might have been correct. What if there was something terrible inside that mirror?

"Hey... maybe we should just get some sleep or something. It'll be here in the morning - I think we're both in need of some serious snoozing; we're starting to hallucinate."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's not end up like that Pikachu and start hearing and tasting colors."

Abby shook her head, "That was just a really messed up video that we should probably never have witnessed." She grabbed the blanket that was covering the mirror and hesitated when throwing it back over the frame.

"... It's odd, I feel like I'm staring at someone else when I look into this thing." She sighed, her brain tired from thinking, "What am I saying?" She tossed the white sheet over the mirror and turned, walking towards the door.

"Maybe it's a demon going to haunt us while we sleep! Ooohhh~" Letti said in a teasing manner, doing a wave motion with her arms. "Nightie night my lovely."

Abby gave one last look at the mirror before having a slight chill shiver down her spine.

"Yeah... Night."


	3. Off to the Nunnery

Scarlet was the first of the two to wake up which was a bit odd since she's the heavy sleeper of the two. She yawned and stretched, blinking her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to light and went wide. This wasn't the room they slept in. "Abby! ABBY GET UP NOW!"

Abby turned over, waving her hand at her friend's disturbance, "Letti.. go back to bed, it's too early for this shit."

Abigail was a temperamental chick when she woke up, was stressed, or when she had a headache - unfortunately, all three seemed to be at force while she was trying to get an extra ten minutes of sleep.

Letti let out a frustrated grunt, "Get your ass up right now! We're not in your room anymore! If you got up you would see what I see!"

Abby gave a dissatisfied and angry groan, "What the Hell is your problem - ?!" She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. She reached over for her glasses - only to find there wasn't a table where it used to be. "... What the fuck?" She couldn't see anything but blur, but she knew there was a table there - or, rather, it used to be there.

Scarlet looked around for a pair of glasses. "Give me a minute! I'll find you some glasses." She looked on the dresser across from the bed and luckily, a pair was sitting there. She grabbed them and handed them to Abby. "Now, see what I'm talking about!"

Abby fumbled a bit, taking the glasses into her hands. She slipped them on and gave a rather scary huff, "I still can't see a damn thing. These aren't my glasses, idiot."

Scarlet groaned, "I don't know what to do then!" She dug around in drawers in hopes of finding glasses. Instead, she found guys underwear. "AHHH! Not in that drawer! Damn it! How hard can it be to find a pair of fucking glasses!"

Abby stood up, nearly stumbling over her own feet. "W-well, just describe it to me! What are you seeing and finding?! I-I swear if this is some sick joke, I'll cut off your fingers and toes and attach them on the wrong limb!" But, if it wasn't a joke - where on earth were they, and why were they there? Not to mention - how!

Scarlet looked around the room, "Well, the walls are a golden color that makes the room look well lit. The furniture is an oak color. There's one window and outside you can see what looks to be Rome or something. I'm assuming a man lives in this room because when I was digging in the drawers I found boxers."

Abby ultimately had to sit down, "... My God, did we wake up in the middle of the night and decide to get drunk or something? ... If we did, who the Hell did we go home with?! W-we do't even live on the same continent as Italy. Letti, h-help me around would you? If we try and figure out who lives here, maybe we'll get some answers."

Abigail sounded calm somewhat, but her mind was in a daze - she was so confused and scared!

Letti grabbed a hold of Abby, "I hope not, I sleep walk something but I don't think I can sleep walk all the way to freaking Italy." She opened the door of the bedroom. Letti adjusted her hold on Abby and walked down the hall of the building. "It looks like the inside of a freaking church or something. There's crosses everywhere."

Abby gave a slight shiver, "I hate churches, they give me the shakes." She looked around, even though things weren't definite in shape and figure, she could see the colors, "It's kinda big, isn't it?"

Scarlet nodded but then answered since her friend couldn't see her nod. "Yes it is big. We're going around a corner so hang on." They cut the corner and bumped into something or yet, someone. "I'm sorry! We didn't see you. We'll be going." Scarlet looked up at the man and got scared. He didn't look pleasant at all. Scarlet dragged Abby along.

Abby nearly tripped when her friend began dragging er, "W-wait! Why are we running?! She asked, stumbling over her feet and bumping into a wall or two as Letti pulled her along.

"Sorry, you didn't want to stay around that man. His face wasn't pleasant and his scowl didn't help. His eyes had to be the worst! They looked as if they would rip as apart in mere seconds. Let's just hope we find someone more friendly features and a personalty it match it."

Abigail looked over her shoulder, "Was he really that scary?" she asked as their pace slowed down. "I-I thought this place was some kinda church though. Do all preachers and priests look angry and constipated?"

Scarlet shrugged, "I guess he was one of those angry priests that shouts in his sermons in the name of Jesus or some shit like that. Who knows, that or he was having a bad day maybe? I don't know."

Abby shook her head, "I hate those guys, it's best we not stand around them anyway." Abigail stopped, tugging the girl back, "D-do you hear that?" Abby asked; a glorious sound of a chorus echoed in the halls - almost angelic.

Scarlet stopped and listened "Yeah! It's beautiful, do you want to go check it out?"

Abby nodded, "Yeah, it's really pretty... maybe we can get some answers from a priest that seems friendlier or maybe a nun."

"Okay." Scarlet guided Abby to where the sound was resonating from. She found the door and slowly pushed it open.

Abby placed a hand on Letti's arm, "Wait... just peak in." Abby stayed behind her, looking over her shoulder even though she could not see anything. "It sounds like they're angels."

Scarlet did as she was asked and peaked in. "It's looks okay to me." Letti said to her friend. "Who are you two?" A voice came from the door. Scarlet locked eyes with a tall man with long silver colored hair and glasses. "I'm sorry! We didn't mean to intrude!"

Abby flinched, "W-who is it?" she asked, surveying the body holding the voice that spoke - it was tall, but the features were a terrible blur. "Maybe we should just leave." They did look a little odd, walking around in PJ's.

Scarlet turned to her friend, "But we need to find you some glasses. You can't walk about without some, you'll bump into things."

Abigail pouted, "Well sorry for not waking up where I was sleeping." She said putting her hands on her hips. The sound of firm steps with steeled heels got closer as the two fussed. "Hey, Abel - eh? Chicks?"

Scarlet turned back towards Abel. The man beside him was just as tall. He was very attractive, dark eyes, and long dark curly hair. She felt the blood go to her cheeks, "Uh um well this is awkward." Scarlet remember that she was wearing a pair of kinda short shorts and a old t-shirt reading 'Don't wake me, I'm grumpy' on it.

Abby shuffled behind her taller friend, "You think you're awkward, I'm not even wearing pants!" She whined, tugging her nightshirt that had a hooting feathered friend on it, over her kneecaps. "Hnng..."

Scarlet giggled, "I'm not sure if I can help you there Abby." She turned back to the men in front of them. "I'm Scarlet by the way and this is my friend Abigail. We kinda just randomly ended up here. Wherever here is..."

The scruffy looking man crossed his arms, "Leon, and this goofball is Father Nightroad." He looked the two over - one seemed far less skittish than the other. "What are two broads doing here, Abel? They're not really nuns, are they?"

Scarlet huffed, "No we're not nuns. Quite frankly, I don't want to be one either. We're also not broads. We just magically ended up here in God knows where in a church." She sighed and mumbled, "This day just gets weirder and weirder."

Leon gave a short snort, "Magically - yeah right. Even now, the damn Vatican hasn't found a time portal, kid."

Abby rubbed her arm, "Can someone please tell us how we got here...?"

"It couldn't have been that mirror we got, could it?" Scarlet suggested, "I mean, it was something a little weird about it."

Abby blinked, "Oh God, what if it had a curse or something on it and we're being punished for being unruly by God, or Satan - or BOTH?!" Abigail grabbed her friend's shoulder's shaking them. "WE'RE IN HELL. OR PURGATORY. DO SOMETHING - !"

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Dear God, this has to be a sick nightmare and in a few minutes I'm going to wake up."

Abby drew her hand back and slapped the girl across the cheek - not harshly, but enough to give a sting - hoping it might wake her up if it was a dream - but really, a failed attempt seeing as they were having the exact same dream it seemed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Scarlet held her cheek in shock that her friend really hit her.

Abby shrugged, her face showing slight confusion, "I don't know! I thought it'd wake you up - I didn't think about pinching you until I actually hit you!" she said with a slight whine. "I'm sorry!"

Leon looked over at Abel, who seemed rather shocked at the display. "Cat fights are hot, aren't they?"

Scarlet pouted, "Yeah whatever, it still hurts though." She turned to the men, "What did you say Curly?" Scarlet gave him a glare.

Abby rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, you have permission to do it to me when I get my glasses back."

Leon gave a slight smirk, "Look at her, she's a feisty little chickadee, isn't she?" He looked over at Abel, who'd been rather silent through the whole thing. "Abel, snap out of it would you - jeez, I know it's the first time you've seen some chick without pants in like ever, but come on, don't stare."

"No it's fine. Karma will get you back later." Scarlet shivered, "I thought this was supposed to be a church full of holy people but we ended up with a bunch of perverts." Abel stammered, "I-I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh I stand corrected." Letti said with an eye roll.

Abby looked over at her friend, "You're one to talk, you're as dirty minded as I am." Leon gave a short chortle, "Hey, I'm no priest - I don't have to commit to any holy book. I'm just here getting something repealed on my terms - Abel here, tch - you might want to watch him."

"I can't help that Sam ruined me! Besides you're one to talk Abby or should I say Spicy Ranch! Now can someone just please tell us where the hell we are?!" Scarlet let out a frustrated sigh.

Abby irked, "Do you really think that's appropriate in front of a priest?" she sneered, actually looking right past her friend to a wall.

Leon gave a slight shrug, "Like Hell if I know why you're here. Talk to the people that brought you here." He casually stated.

Scarlet shrugged, "How else would I get my point across? We can't 'talk to the people that brought us here' because no one did! We went to bed last night at Abby's house and we when awoke we were here. That's all we know."

Leon waved the two girls off, beginning to walk away, "Like I said - I ain't got a damn clue why you're here. Get the clumsy oaf over there to tell you or get the higher ups to give you a clue - I don't got time for petty female drama."

Scarlet blood boiled with rage, "Some man you are, I thought men were supposed to help a damsel in distress. Don't just walk off and leave us hanging off a cliff here!" Scarlet huffed and crossed her arms, turning away. She walked over to a wall and punched it. "Jesus! Why can't we be at home like we're supposed to and not with a giant ass and a weirdo priest."

Abby outstretched her arm longingly - wanting to comfort her friend, but finding it hard to do so when she felt the same way. "... H-hey, Letti, it's going to be all right; I promise. Even if something does happen, even if we can't find out what's wrong and aren't able to get home... we still have each other - that's all that matters."

Leon looked over his shoulder, finding it hard to walk away with a girl in a rather saddened position. He gave a slight sigh and ruffled his hair, "I can't leave a girl crying." He said walking back over to Abel, "You know why these two are here?"

"I don't know Leon, if what they can saying is true we have to help them in any way possible." Abel stated.

"I want to go home Abby. This is too much for me to handle all at once."

Despite Abby's regret, she hugged her friend from behind. "I promise, no matter what, that I'll take care of you. I'll... find us a way home, even if it takes forever; and if I can't... I'll make sure you're happier here than you've ever been anywhere before, "Abby vowed.

Scarlet sniffled and wiped a tear. She hugged her friend, "Thank you Abby, you're the greatest friend ever." She looked up at Abel, "Do you think you can help us? I fear that you're the only one that we trust at the moment."

Leon frowned, "What, you can't trust me?" Abby placed her arms behind her back, still a little bit nervous being so vulnerable in her nightwear. "No offense, but it looks like you could be put in jail for rape."

"That, and the fact that you was about to walk away from us without offering any help whatsoever so yeah. You have to earn your trust mister." Scarlet added with a glare at Leon.

Leon gave a short glare at Abby, having been thrown into prison for something other than what she mentioned, he'd not really want another sentence like that on his list.

"Yeah, well I don't normally help nuns - I might be a Father by trade, but that's not my style. That's more of the goofy priest's trade." He stated, making a jab at Abel with his thumb.

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE'RE NOT NUNS! We're just normal teenage girls. Not nuns. Not sluts. Normal girls!" Scarlet walked up to Leon and put a finger on his chest, "I get it, we're not good enough for your help right? Well I'm going to tell you something mister I don't know how much of a man you really are but I know for a fact that no matter if the girl is a nun, slut, whatever if she asks for help, you help her. Get that in your head pal better I pound it in there!"

Abby grabbed her friend's shoulders and pulled her back, "Stop it Letti, you're going to make him mad!" she warned, tugging on the girl's shoulders.

Leon seemed slightly shocked at the girl's outbursts. "Is she bi-polar or something? Damn, you're worse than me." he seemed to be teasing her more often now that he knew she had buttons to be pushed.

Abby grit her teeth, "Would you so kindly stop it!? You're making it worse! Take a lesson from you friend over there - he's been quiet the entire time!"

"Leon, be kind to ladies. They've been through a lot already." Scarlet crossed her arms, "Dang right we have. I'm not bi-polar for your information Leon. You just love to make me angry that's it." She gave a glare and him then looked away, not wanting to see his face.

Leon rolled his eyes and turned away from them as well. "Thank you Father. Now, if you could point us in a direction to get some information that'd be great." Abby said, a tad bit of relief in her voice.

"Follow me ladies." Abel walked down the hall. Scarlet followed behind pulling on Abby. She turned to stick her tongue at Leon and giggled. Even though she was angry at him, she's a naturally happy and giggly person.

Leon watched the two scamper off behind Abel and shook his head, "Damn women - can't live with them, can't live without them."

Abby felt safer knowing they knew at least two seemingly friendly people though - it was reassuring. She promised her friend to make sure she was safe and always happy - now, only to uphold the deal.

They followed Abel where they met up with a woman. She was quite beautiful with long, curly blonde hair and wearing all red.

The woman seemed rather surprised to see the three before her - even more so to see two girls in rather revealing attire next to a priest. "... Nightroad, what on God's green Earth did you do now?"

"Madam! It wasn't him. He didn't do anything, he's helping us. I know this sounds absolutely crazy but my friend and I aren't from here. We just woke up and we were a completely bedroom than the one we were in." Scarlet explained, scratching the back of her neck.

Abby nodded, "Yes, and we suspect that an odd mirror is what brought us to your city. I... I knew that it was special, but I just thought it had some wonky energy that'd just be good for spirits to cling to - but... I... I think it's what caused this!"

The woman looked at them with a strong sense of knowledge beyond her years, "I see... You two look very different, so I have no doubt that you are not from here. However, what is odd, is that you got into the Vatican's top quarters without any sort of prior disturbance... it's very strange."

"I think we passed strange a long time ago Madam. I'm just saying." Scarlet put her hands up in defense. "Do you have any ideas of how we could get back?"

Caterina stared at the two a moment before shaking her head. "Not at all. It's an unheard of case - but you two don't seem like the type to be a real danger to the society that we live in. Perhaps a disturbance, but... not evil. Please, stay with us until we're able to quire further details on the matter at hand?"

Scarlet sighed, "I guess we have, we don't have any other options. By the way, could we possible get a change of clothes and some glasses for Abby here? She's sort of blind at the moment.

Caterina gave them a soft smile - countering her once dominate and stern expression. "Of course. Perhaps, Father Nightroad, will carry the task of making sure you two are quite at home here. We'll look into what you were speaking of - a mirror was it?"

Abby nodded, "Yes, an antique - it looked vintage." Caterina nodded, "Very well." The Cardinal seemed to uphold herself well - being intimidating when needed and kind when provided the event. "All right, Abel - take care of these two and show them to a room then? Have one of the Sisters bring them clothes and a doctor to get a perscription for this young lady."

"Thank you very much!" Scarlet stated. They followed Abel to get their clothing and glasses for Abby. "Well, this day has been very interesting hasn't it Abby?"

Abby stared down at the floor, "Yeah, I guess so. It's odd - and all my fault. If I hadn't bought that damn mirror we wouldn't be here."

"Hey! It's going to be okay! We're going to get home one way or another, alright?" Scarlet sounded confident but she had her doubts. What if they couldn't figure out a way to get home?

Abigail rubbed her arm, "Yeah, you're probably right." She didn't feel too keen on the confidence of getting home - it didn't seem real to start with, what would keep them from staying? Like a dream you couldn't wake up from?

Abby looked up, staring at the back of Father Nightroad's head, "He hasn't said a word - I'd imagine him to be more talkative." She said in a soft whisper to Letti.

"Yeah I know right, you would think that he would ask questions or something like that." Scarlet whispered back. "I can hear you two you know that right? It just a lot for me to take in. I've never heard of something like this happened." Abel explained. "Here's your room ladies. I'll be back for a doctor and some clothes for you shortly." He walked off to get what he was told to get.

"I don't think I'm going to get used to these people Abby." Scarlet let out a chuckle.

Abby rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't think I can get over how pretty these men are." She replied back a tiny bit flustered at the thought of the priests they'd encountered that she could see.

Scarlet laughed, "Wow, Abby. I have to agree with on that though. Come on, let's check out our room." She pulled the handle and pushed the door open. "It's so pretty!" The walls were golden color like the one they woke up in. However, it had to small beds for the both of them and separate dressers.

Abby remained silent until they actually walked into the room, "A lot better than the one I sleep in that's for sure. Those beds look like Heaven right now." It was still morning and Abby wasn't a really good morning person.

"Wait until you get your glasses before you go back to sleep, okay? Abel should be here soon with everything." Scarlet looked around the room, observing all the details of the room itself.

Abby pouted, patting the wall as she walked over to the bed to sit - it was better she didn't stand too long without her glasses, things began to sway and she'd see things out of the corner of her eyes.

Scarlet sighed and stared out their window. "It's quite beautiful outside Abby. I wish you could see it right now."

Abby frowned, "You act like I'm completely blind - don't worry, I'll see it when I get some glasses on my face." She leaned back on the bed and stared at nothing. "... What year do you think it is?"

"Lord knows 3000 something maybe? It's hard to tell to be honest."

Abby looked up at the ceiling, "I didn't think it was 2013 anymore. But I didn't imagine it being so far into the future. It has to be though - did you see how everyone is dressed? I... I think that I saw things our world has not even attempted at inventing yet."

"I agree. When Abel gets back we can ask him what year it is." There came a knock at the door. Scarlet answered and it was Abel. "I have your clothes and a doctor. Will you please check out Abigail's eyes for her please." Abel handed the clothes to Scarlet. "Abel? Do we really have to wear dresses?"

"Yes, it's the only thing we have."

Abby was inspected by the doctor - having been in the future, the device was rather... Odd, yet a lot simpler than that of eye doctors that she'd gone to in her own time - it was a matter of minutes before the doctor had the prescription in hand. He reached into his bag and pulled out the crafted lenses in a simple frame, with the appropriate prescription, and handed them to Abigail. "Here you are miss, hopefully these will fit all right."

The girl was hesitant in putting them on, but she did. She felt her world get clearer, and her eyes widen at the room and people around her. "... Oh Hell, what have I done?"

Scarlet snorted, "It's different from where we're from isn't it?" She handed Abigail her clothes. "Here's your clothes Abby. Um, could you give us a minute Abel?" She asked as he stood there. "Oh of course." He walked out with the doctor and shut the door. Scarlet groaned at the clothes they were given. "I freaking hate dresses. Oh well, it's better than nothing I guess." She turned away from Abby and began changing. She didn't care that Abby was in there since they were both girls.

Abby stared at the dress in her hands, "These are nun's clothes, Letti. You don't think they're going to turn us into nuns do you? I heard that some religious nuts sent girls to convents when they started talking crazy."

Scarlet laughed as she pulled the dress over her head, "Well good luck on them making me into a nun! I'm pretty sure they have nothing else for us to wear anyways." Letti looked into a mirror with a disgusted expression. "Abby, the first chance I get at a shirt and pants I'm taking it. I look absolutely ridiculous."

Abby stood up and pulled the shirt over her head and then tugged the dress over herself, pulling it down and feeling a lot more comfortable now that it went past her knees and she didn't have to keep pulling her nightshirt down to cover herself. "I'm sure you don't look that bad. God, this thing constricts your tits, dude."

"The year? It's 3060, why?" Scarlet gulped. "My god! We're 1000 somethings years into the future from where we're from!"

Abby put her hands to her face and groaned, "That means all my shit is in the past - What happens when my monthly time comes - I need my fucking shit man." Well, stressed out Abby coincidentally forgot they were in a house of the Lord.

Scarlet laughed, "I'm pretty they'll have something for us girls. It's not like that stops ever. I also love how you mention that with a man in the room." Abel was blushing a bit and he cleared his throat. "Well, I'll leave you two for now. I'll be back in a bit to check on you." With that, he left. "Did you see his face! Haha!" Scarlet laid on her bed on her stomach.

Abby walked over and sat down next to her friend, "Too bad he wasn't here for the boob talk." she put her hands behind her head and flopped back, "I wonder what they're planning on making us do? We just can't sit around and talk about female business and shitty songs."

"Who knows Abby. I just don't want to see that ass Leon for a while. Jesus, he pisses me off." Scarlet rolled her eyes at the thought of him.

Abby at up and 'booped' her finger against her friend's nose, "Hardly. I know you only get temperamental at a guy that bad when you like him. You can't hide that from me, silly thing."

Scarlet blushed and looked away. "Hardly! He's a pain in the ass. Besides, I don't want to go for a guy that doesn't offer an ounce of help."

Abigail stifled her laugh, "Come on, admit it - you thought he was cute. That, and you love a good challenge."

Scarlet punched her friend playfully in the shoulder, "Fine! He's cute okay but that doesn't mean that I like him. I don't even know the guy for Christ's sake!"

Abby gave the girl a tiny smile, "You're the one who says you believe in love at first sight, don't you?" She laid back down and stared up at the wall. "... I can't help but think all men here are just the same as they were so long ago, though."

Scarlet blushing still, "Yeah but that doesn't mean that it would work out. Besides, I doubt he would ever like me like that." She sighed, "Men will never change Abby. It's the cruel reality."

Abby hummed, "You never know, weirder things have happened." She said gesturing to them, "I mean look at us. My God - you know what this means?" she sat up suddenly, excited like a little girl.

"No, I don't know. Please, enlighten me Abby dear." Scarlet's confusion was written on her face.

Abby balled up her fist and hit it in her other open hand, "This means that we can be God's Holy Angelic Force." she declared, standing up, "Like super heroes or something. I heard nuns are powerful bitches." She wagged her fingers, "You know they're really dangerous because they have so much sexual frustration pent up and carry rulers around to whack people with!"

Scarlet busted out laughing, "That's the dumbest thing I've heard in my life besides the lemons! Haha! Oh god, now my stomach hurts." Letti was holding her stomach. "Oh right! Now I gotta pee."

Abby shrugged, "Why else do you think they hardly ever talk? If they did, I have no doubt the first word out of their mouth would be 'Jesus penis'. God, stop bringing up the lemon thing - that is the stupidest video you've ever made me watch, Letti."

"It was funny though right? Remember, I didn't find it Caleb did. It was all his fault, that and teaching me to play We Didn't Start The Fire on the piano." Scarlet giggled.

"I suppose it's better than something else you could be playing." she sighed, putting her hand in her hair tiredly, "I'm really freakin' hungry."

"Well, let's see if we can't find a kitchen or something. Come on!" She got off the bed and opened the door to come face to face with Leon. "Oh great, it's you."

Leon stared down at her with a raised brow, "Well, aren't you just a peachy little ray of sunshine in the mornings - nice to see you too, nun." He commented, unafraid of casually teasing her whenever possible.

"My middle name isn't Dawn for nothing pal. We need food and for the last time, will you stop calling me that! It's freaking annoying." Scarlet pouted.

Leon gave a smug smirk, "You can't tell me that now - look at the garb you're wearing kid." he nodded at her dress, "I'm not here to pick a fight - I came to get you for something to eat; most everyone in the building has already partaken in a meal this morning - so we're going out. Cardinal Caterina wants us to take you out to get a better view of your surroundings."

Scarlet scoffed, "You're such a pain." Her stomach rumbled, "Thank god! My stomach roaring like a T-Rex up in here!"

Leon looked at the girl oddly, "... Why am I in charge of the weird ones?" he rubbed his temple. "Come on, Father Nightroad is waiting on us at the entrance. Ah... you're not wearing shoes? Did they forget to give them to you?"

"It's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring dear Leon. I guess they did didn't they?" Scarlet looked down and wiggled her toes.

Abby looked down as well, "Mm... I don't mind being barefoot if it's not negative 17 degrees outside." She looked up at Leon, "But if you could find us something, that'd be great."

The man let out a groan, "I'm not a woman's keeper - but yet Lady Caterina sends me out with these chicks and a bumbling goof." He sighed a bit, "Don't worry about it - if you think you can manage, Lady Caterina gave us some money to provide you with clothes and a meal for the time being."

Scarlet squealed, "Yay! I'm so getting me some pants! I freaking hate dresses! Wait are we waiting for! Let's go!" She grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

Abby gave a slightly embarrassed expression, as she was dragged on ahead in front of Leon by Letti's hand.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about shoes...?"


	4. Extinction of the Lesser Kind

"I can always go barefooted. I will get some shoes though." They walked outside and Scarlet breathed in the air. "The airs a lot fresher than I thought it would be."

Abby remained inside slightly, nervous to take a step out into the opening. Abel was waiting next to a car, talking with another man about something that she couldn't hear. "... I'm not too sure this is a good idea, Letti. What if something happens?"

"That's why we have these two with us. Come on, it's beautiful today. Live a little and let's have some fun!"

Abby inhaled, trying to steady herself and get up some courage to just let go and enjoy the fact she was somewhere new and probably more interesting than where she was at home. "Okay, Letti, I guess you're right." She stepped down the steps, feeling the cold of the cement beneath her heels gave her the shivers.

"Yay! Abel, are we ready to go?" Abel nodded in reply. "Yes, the car is ready for us now." He opened the backseat door, "After you ladies."

Abby stopped outside the door and turned to Abel, "If you don't stop calling me a lady, I'm going to have to hurt you. My name is Abigail." She said with a stern voice - she honestly didn't like to be treated any different just because of gender or someone was being nice. It was good enough to be called her name.

Abel blinked, "I beg your pardon Abigail." He shuts the door behind them and the two men climb in. Abel started the car and drove off towards to city.

Abby crossed on of her legs over the other and sat in silence until she heard Leon speak, "You two have the Vatican whispering, you know."

Scarlet put a finger on her chin. "Let me guess, they think we're terrorists or something that plans to blow them to bits or something right?"

Leon leaned back, his arm resting against the back of the seat, "Bingo. But I don't think two little ladies like you could even comprehend advanced technology like that." Abby frowned, "Hey, we're not as dumb as we look, fuck-face."

Scarlet laughed, "Fuck-face? That was good. If they think we would do something like that then they need to loosen up. I wouldn't be able to kill anybody. It's not in my nature."

Leon gave a slight shrug, "Like Hell if I know what's going through their heads. Don't worry babe," he chuckled, looking over at Scarlet with a heated gaze, "I'll be sure to take care of you if anything goes wrong~"

Abby flared up, "She does't need your help, she has me!"

Scarlet blushed and looked away, "Can we talk about something else? I don't want to think about the possibly of killing people or people being killed. It's making me lose my appetite."

Abby leaned back, her fists clutching her dress and balling in up in her fingers. Why did she get so defensive over her friend? Was it because it was an older strange man - or her surroundings?

Abigail looked up after a bit, staring at the back of Abel's head (once more). "Your friend is too quiet. It's making me paranoid."

"I'm sorry Abigail, I'm just thinking of ways to help you two out and I have nothing." Abel replied with sadness. "It's okay Abel! I'm sure there's a way to get us back. It'll just take some time." Abel smiled, "I suppose you're right Scarlet."

Abby tilted her head, "Are you that eager to send us back?" she asked with a serious expression - though her inner self seemed to giggle at how mean she sounded. "That's rather rude coming from a priest."

"What? N-No I didn't mean it that way! I just meant that I'm assuming you want to go home as soon as possible. I'm sorry." Scarlet giggled, "I hope we're not a burden on you if you're so eager."

Abby pulled her hand to her lips, containing a rather unruly snort, "He's so cute." She chuckled behind her fingers. Leon looked over his shoulder again, not one to talk to someone if they weren't facing one another, "Look at that Abel, you got yourself a little fan-girl."

Abigail irked, and reached for her shoe - only to remember she wasn't wearing one.

"I'd be careful Leon, when she gets shoes you're gonna get hit with them." Scarlet warned. Abel didn't say anything but blushed at the thought of him having a fan-girl.

Leon perked a brow, "Is that so? Maybe we should let her toes freeze off or something."

Abigail hissed at him, like a cat would. "You son of a bitch; I'll eat your heart if you do."

"Abel! Are we there yet? I have a feeling that this isn't going to go down easily." Scarlet looked at Abel with pleading eyes. The car stopped, "We're here now! Let's get something to eat shall we?" Scarlet opened her door and stretched. "Finally! My stomach is begging for food."

Abby stepped out after her, and looked around. It looked like a little villa in town - it was... cozy and home-like. "It's a tiny town, isn't that cute, Letti?" Though Abby seemed threatening, she was really probably the more 'cutesy' of the two.

"It's better than our old town that's for sure!" Scarlet looking at the buildings. "This way." Abel called. "Coming! Lets go Abby." Scarlet locking arms with Abby's.

Abigail walked with the girl, the feeling of wet cobblestone fresh on her heels and toes. "Where do you think he's taking us?" she asked Letti, looking over at her friend; her arm intertwined in hers, she felt a bit safer.

Leon kept behind the three, two protectors on either side of them - they should feel safe. But Abby couldn't shake a foreboding feeling that kept bubbling in her stomach.

"Well, I'm hoping we're going to get some shoes first. We don't want trench foot now would we?" Scarlet glanced behind her at Leon then faced forward towards Abel. "Here we are!" Abel announced. "I'm assuming we should get you some shoes before we do anything else." Scarlet smiled, "Yes, I believe that a restaurant would request it's customers to be wearing shoes."

Abby had a disgusted look on her face, "I'm still hung up on the trench foot thing - please, do find us something to wear on our feet. Ugh, the thought makes me want to gag!"

Scarlet giggled, "You're welcome my dear friend." Abel held the door open as they walked into the show store. "Lets hope they have sneakers!" Scarlet exclaimed

Leon coughed, "I can tell these two aren't from our time - sneakers haven't been around for years. I've only heard about them through books and stories. You girls really have no idea about anything here do you?"

"Well considering we're from 1025 years into the past we don't know much about this time. So if sneakers aren't around then, what is?" Scarlet asked. Abel handed her a pair of shoes. "We have heels for you!" Scarlet gave a blank expression. "Okay, just kill me now. How am I supposed to walk in this! I'll fall and twist my ankle or something."

Abby took the heels instead, "Why don't you ask if they have any men's shoes? Something with a little less heel for you?" she asked dropping the shoes to the floor and easily slipping her feet inside - luckily, it was a perfect fit.

"I'll probably need men's shoes thanks to my Sasquatch feet!" Scarlet walked over to the guys section and found herself a pair she liked and that fit. "Perfect! Much better than those death traps." Scarlet was happy, she hated really 'girlie' things like heels and such.

Abby leaned against the wall, watching her friend get her new shoes on. She felt someone brush against her and she turned her head, "Oh, Father Nightroad, I didn't see you standing there."

Leon walked over and leaned down looking at the shoes on the Scarlet's feet, "You're trying to tie them the wrong way, you know."

Scarlet sighed, "Then you tie them. I'm used to my converse sneakers not these."

"How do your shoes fit Abigail? Are they too big?" Abel inquired.

Leon took his hands, gently - as surprising as that might be - took hers in his and proceeded to teach her how to tie them to where they'd not come undone so easily. "See, you tie it twice after that..."

Abby looked up at him, Abel being considerably taller. "Ah, they're fine - they fit nicely. Um... you can call me Abby if you want to."

Scarlet blushed while Leon guided her hands in his. "Oh! Okay, I think I got it." Scarlet tried tying the other one on her own. "Like this?"

Abel smiled down at her, "Okay then Abby. I'm glad they suit your liking."

Leon pulled back, watching her. Her knot wasn't as great as his - but she'd gotten the just of it. "Yeah, exactly like that - not bad. You're pretty good at learning quick, aren't you?"

Abby looked to the side shyly, "It's better than nothing isn't it?" She rubbed her arm, trying to keep her mind off things. "So, you're... a priest for the Vatican? What types of things do you do?"

Scarlet shrugged, "I try. I've always been a fast learning. Things just click in my head. Thank you." She gave a small smile.

Abler smiled, "Yes I am. We handle issues that could endanger the lives of the people like murderers and such."

Leon nodded, "Sure. No problem." he stood up, and offered a hand to help her up as well - he seemed to be a lot more 'gentlemanly' than before; maybe it was just because he was warming up to them, or Abel had said something that really had impacted him. It didn't matter, it was a lot more pleasant.

Abby giggled, "That's really vague, Father Nightroad. I find it hard to believe that you are a priest. You're too pretty."

Scarlet took hold of Leon's hand and was pulled up. "Not to sound rude but you're acting nicer to me now. I mean I like it it's just... odd I guess?"

"Well I am. I'm repenting my sins." Abel blushed, "I'm pretty? That's not a normal compliment."

Leon raised a brow, "You'd rather me be a total ass to you, then?" he inquired, "I can arrange that if you'd prefer." he replied honestly and with no regret what so ever.

Abby gave a soft smile, "I don't think I can actually count as normal anyhow, haha." She clasped her hands in front of her warmly. "... I didn't imagine you one to sin - you seem too nice."

Scarlet's eyes widen and started waving her hands around, "No, no, no! That's not what I meant! I like the nice Leon a lot better."

"We all sin Abby, it's human nature to do so." Abel explained. "Even nice people are sinners."

Leon gave a short chortle. "Fine, I'll try too be genuinely nice to you and your friend, all right? You just have to keep your shoe happy friend over there from throwing it at my face."

Abby sighed, "Unfortunately - it's kinda depressing. Terrible in a way. Ah," She heard her stomach grumble, "Well that's embarrassing."

Scarlet giggled, "No promises but I'll try to control her. Thank you again Leon."

"Come on, we'll go get something to eat. Scarlet, Leon, it's time to go, come along." He paid for the girls shoes and headed to the exit.

Abby offered her hand to her friend, "I don't want you getting lost - so hold my hand." she ordered her rather cutely - all in all, she just didn't want to feel exposed to the world. She was already nervoous about leaving the church.

Scarlet snorted and grabbed her hand, "I'm not five anymore Abby. I don't mind though. So, you and Abel?" She whispered the last part.

Abby flustered, "Oh shut up! Like you didn't have something going on with Mr. Shoe fanatic over there? You can't be serious - he is a priest, Letti."

"He was just helping me tie my shoes, is that so wrong? So what if he's a priest? YOLO a little bit but not too hard now."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Last time I YOLO'd I ended up falling down three flights of stairs in a box, ran into the principal, got suspended and ended up missing the Valentine's Dance - I had to get stitches on my leg, Letti."

Scarlet laughed, "I remember that! You're the only person I know that can fall down not just one flight of stairs but three. I'm glad you're okay now though."

Abby shrugged, "Well, you know how clumsy I am." Abigail saw that they were heading for a rather nice little cafe. "Ah, look at these tiny little shops Letti!"

Scarlet gasped, "Aw! I wish we had some of these in our town back home. Look that one has owls in it!"

Abby turned suddenly and made a bee-line for the shop, "Well, nice knowing you all, I'm just going to go live in that shop now - ta-ta." Leon irked, "H-hey, you two get back here!"

"Sorry! There's owls involved, there's no stopping her now." Scarlet giggled and ran with Abby over to the store with the owls.

Abby stopped at the shop window, looking through the glass, "It's so cute..." she whispered, placing her hands on her cheeks, "Oh, look at how adorable it is - it moves, Letti - MOVES!"

"Calm down before you have an organism or something. Abel! You might want to get this for her, it would make her really happy." Abel blinked, "I don't know if we have the money for it or not."

Abby looked over her shoulder, "It reminds me of home - we had trinkets like these back where we came from. Aren't they just doll?"

Leon rubbed the back of his head, "Are all women like her? It's hard to recall anything about girls anymore, haha."

"She just loves owls like a lot. It's her favorite animal." Scarlet replied. "We can see how much it is if you want Abby." Abel stated.

Abby shook her head, "Nah, it's all right." she waved her hand, "'Sides, it's just a material possession I don't need. Let's keep going - Letti, aren't you hungry?"

Scarlet nodded, "Yes I am. Come on, before my stomach eats itself, haha." She walked back towards the cafe.

Abby followed behind Letti, still affected by the tiny little owl figurine in the window that gave her a sense of familiarization in an unknown world.

Leon looked over at Abel, "Odd chicks, eh?"

"A bit but I like it, makes you wonder what their world was like 1000 years ago. Come on, lets not leave them by themselves." Abel followed behind the two girls. Scarlet gasped, "If there was a panda just oh my god! I would die."

"Maybe they're extinct - and these little trinkets are the only thing that keeps them alive?" she offered, "I mean... it is 1000 years into the future, yeah?"

Scarlet's face dropped, "My poor Po. I will always love you!" Scarlet gave a sad smile. "I'm scared to think of all the other animals that might be extinct."

Abby frowned, "I haven't seen anything other than a few pigeons." she crossed her arms, "I sure hope there are some still around..."

"Time to eat!" Abel announced to the girls. They sat at a table. "I have to sit on an end or the left side so I don't bump arms, just saying." Scarlet told the group.

Abby shuffled to the side and let the girl sit where she pleased, "I don't mind either way - I've dealt with it long enough where bumping doesn't bother me at all, haha."

The two men took a seat in front of them, "This is a nice restaurant, I hope it's not too expensive." Abby commented.

"No, it's fine Abby." Abel stated. "Order anything you like." Scarlet looked at the menu and couldn't decide what she wanted. "I have no idea what I want."

Abby leaned over her friend's arm and stared at the menu, "Ah... it's in Italian, haha." she began to laugh hysterically, "Hahahaha!" She didn't know why she found it funny, nor did she understand why she couldn't stop laughing!

Scarlet looked at Abby with an unamused facial expression. "It's not funny I hope you know. I guess I'll get an Alfredo or something. They have that right? I can't read Italian so yeah." Abel nodded, "They have it." Scarlet let at a relieved sigh.

Abby calmed herself, placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know why I found that so funny - it wasn't entirely surprising at all!" She chortled a bit more before pointing at a fruit salad and coffee.

"I think I'll need something strong to keep me up tonight." She said leaning on her hand.

"Of course, you can't survive without your coffee. I'll just a water with my Alfredo. What are you guys getting?"

Leon leaned back slightly, "I'm not all that hungry - I'll just get some strong coffee or something. Abel...?"

"Tea with thirteen spoonfuls of sugar for me." Scarlet eyes went wide, "Thirteen?! That's a lot of sugar!" Abel shrugged, "That's how I like it."

Abby giggled, "See? That's adorable! When's the last time you heard a guy ask for so much sugar in his tea? That must be what makes him extra sweet!" Abby smiled and then felt her eyes shift to the side as she let out a tiny giggle, "Either that, or he's a diabetic."

Scarlet snorted, "If you have diabetes you have to maintain a balanced sugar level not make it skyrocket by all that sugar. Also, I've seen a guy order like hot tea. Remember that everyone has to have sweet iced tea back home."

Abby gave the girl a disappointed stare, "Don't go poking your mind-fuckery into my logic, Letti. I didn't go tellin' you off about you not knowing how to tie simple strings, now did I?"

"Hey! I can't help that I couldn't figure it out Spicy Ranch but I know how to do it now thanks to Leon." She gave a small smile towards him and turned back to Abby. "Let's not have my sugar skyrocket, you know what happens when I have coffee."

Abby seemed to fluster at the mention of 'Spicy Ranch'. "Stop bringing that up, would you! It's weird talking about things like that in front of guys - let alone priests!"

Leon mustered up enough to ask, "What the Hell are you to talking about spicy ranch for?"

"Oh God, WHY?"

Scarlet blushes, "Trust me, you don't wanna know. She started it so I pick on her about it. All I can say is you won't be able to look at spicy ranch the same ever again if I told you."

Abby covered her face in embarrassment. "I can't help I'm dirty, guys. Don't judge me."

Leon blinked, "Now you've peaked my interest." He gave a cruel smile, "I honestly would love to hear it."

"Well um okay so Abby here was talking about how... Indian guys eat a lot of spicy food so she then says 'I wonder if there *cough* is spicy too.'" Scarlet hid her face, "God we are horrible. Just... God."

Abby's body slunk down and she banged her head on the table, "... I'm going to Hell." she said tugging on her hair - ashamed that Letti would even remotely discuss the topic just because Leon asked about it.

Leon covered his mouth with his hand, obviously amused at the answer. His friend, however, was a rather vibrant pink.

"I-I don't know what to say to that." Abel stated. "We're horrible people, that and just big perverts." Scarlet chuckled a bit. "So yeah, that's one of the few things that happens in our conversations, woo!" Scarlet did a jazz hands hand motion.

Abby was too busy trying to make the fact Letti said what she had in front of their company go away, "Mpehgk..." she mumbled, her words being rather broken and jumbled. It was like Letti had broken the poor girl.

"I'm sorry Abby! You know I ran my mouth sometimes." Scarlet hugged her. "That was umm very interesting." Abel managed to get out.

Abby shook her head, "You're taking things a bit too far today, Letti." she looked across the table at Abel, ashamed and rather flustered. Then her mind shifted - spicy ranch? No... he'd probably taste like sugar cubes... 'AH. STOP THAT. STOP THINKING THAT!' Abby whined in her head, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to get the thought and image out.

"Don't we all take things to far from time to time? Are you okay?" Scarlet was worried. "It's okay Abby, you're not a bad person." Abel added.

Abby tugged on her bangs timidly, "Not a bad person? When's the last time you thought anything sexual about a priest - Eh - Erm... Wait. That's not what I meant. I mean..." She face planted on the table.

"Ah, fuck me sideways."


	5. Electric Ricochet

"Let's just change the subject shall we? I'm guessing that we're in Rome, Italy by the architecture?" Scarlet probably sounding stupid at her statement.

Leon gave a smirk, "The place of love, baby. You know - despite how odd you are, there are a couple of really good men that would be willing to - " Abby shoved her heel against the man's knee under the table. "Watch it punk! Just because you're a priest don't mean a damn thing, you sick pervert!"

Scarlet bit her lip and looked down at her hands, "I don't plan on losing my V card anytime soon." She chuckled, "You're such a pervert." She mumbled to herself.

Abby looked over at Letti with a frown, "Damn right you're not - I'll be a cock-blocker if need be!" Leon grunted, rubbing his injured kneecap with his hand, "You were right, she is dangerous in those shoes..."

Scarlet laughed, "I'm not stupid, I don't want to get pregnant!" She looked up at Leon, "She's just dangerous when I might be in danger. Abby's very protective of me."

Leon scowled, "No kidding - she nearly kicked my knee in." Abby growled at the man, "I don't care if they do have things to prevent shit like that from happening now - if I find out you were touched in any way - I'm going to find that man and SHOVE MY - - "

"Ma'am...? Are you all right?" A waiter asked, approaching the table, just as her voice had begun to raise itself above the chatter in the restaurant.

"She's okay, she's just hungry. I'll have the Alfredo please." Scarlet widened her eyes towards Abby, giving her the 'shut your face before you embarrass me' look. "What do you want Abby dear?"

Abby rolled her own eyes and crossed her arms, "A fruit salad and a espresso." She gave a slight shrug, "You know what, I'm living dangerously today, put sugar on top of the fruit would you? Fuck the police, I'm not even from here." The waiter had a confused expression, but he took down the order and then took the requests from the men across the table. "All right, we'll have it done soon." He gave a short bow before returning to the kitchen.

"... Why aren't you more... Aggressive in telling us what to do and say in front of people?" Abigail asked the two men in front of her. Weren't times different here?

Abel debated what to say, "It would be nice it you kept that you're not from here on the down low. It could start up suspicion that could end badly." Scarlet raised a brow, "So you're saying that we should act like we've lived in this time period and town all our lives? That's easier said than done Abel."

Abby made a rather saddened grunt, "That's just not fair! We didn't want to come here, it's not our fault." She replied, her voice tinier than it was meant to be. Leon nodded at her, "Better safe than sorry - you come from a place with little enemies right? Well, there's a difference between your wars and ours. Ours..." He thought a moment, trying to put it in a way that wouldn't startle or worry the two, "... Ours is between a race that doesn't die so easily and feasts on the blood of enemies for nurishment. If that makes any sense what so ever?"

Scarlet gulped, "So you're saying there's v-vampires!? I thought they were a myth, an old folklore or something to scare kids! They're really in existence!?" She started to tremble at the thought. "It's true Scarlet. Vampires have been around for hundreds of years now."

Leon waved his hand, "Most prefer the term Methuselah for some damn reason - they're all the same in the end though, it seems. Few of them are in leagues with the Vatican... but most are on the vampire's side of our fight."

Abby stared at the two men before her, her hands shaking. "... I... I suppose it's for the best then." She took a shaky inhale and then let it out, trying to calm herself. "Are the people that reside over you going to help us, Father Nightroad?"

Abel nodded, "Yes, I believe so. It's best to assume that however you both ended up here has to do with that mirror you mentioned earlier and we'll do everything we can to make you end up home safely to your own time period." Scarlet sighed, "I can't believe that they really exist. It's like we're in a Dracula or Twilight movie or something."

Abby sighed, "Let's just hope they're pretty and don't' sparkle, eh?" She leaned back and looked out the window - seeing a rather mystic figure standing in the shadows.

She squinted her eyes a bit, and turned her head to get Letti's attention, looking back to make sure the person was still in the same place... she realized that the person was no longer there. "... Odd."

"Let's hope not, we'd have a lot of gay vampires." She paused, "Is something wrong Abby? You look a bit pale." Scarlet felt her forehead.

Abby shook her head, "Ah, it's nothing - I was just admiring the view, haha." She looked back out the window a moment before feeling rather... sick to her stomach. "Um, I'll be right back." She smiled and got up, "The restroom is over there right?"

Abel nodded, "Yes, it's down the hall to the right. Are you sure you're alright?"

Abby gave the man a short smile before responding, "Yeah, I just need to splash my face with water is all." she made her leave and walked towards the bathroom, nervous and anxious - that figure, looked like it was staring right at her.

"She going to be all right?" Leon asked Scarlet.

Scarlet watched her leave, "I don't know it's like she saw a ghost or something. That or the thought about the vampires freaked her out."

Leon looked over his shoulder, "Hm... If she doesn't come back in a few minutes, you should check on her - she might be in shock." Leon was a pretty rational guy when need be.

Abby leaned against the wall of the woman's room, she'd splashed water on her face, but the shock of seeing someone outside so... creepy - standing there just watching her - freaked her out more than it should have. She opened the door, only to bump into a taller male. "A-ah, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I will. Let's not have her have a panic attack like I do when I'm in tight spaces." Scarlet chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I just... I want to know what she saw if she did see anything." Abel added solemnly.

Leon snorted softly, "She's probably just tired and hungry - don't people start seeing things after a while of that?" He scratched his cheek with a finger, "Well, considering all you guys have been though, I wouldn't doubt it. Right, Abel?"

Abby backed against the wall, her eyes widened. "Pardon me Madame, it seems I've been rather rude - forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you." Abby opened her mouth, but then shook her head. "It's fine."

Scarlet smiled, "I think that's after a few days of not eating Leon. We'll just give her a Snickers bar or something and some coffee." Abel nodded in agreement, "I agree, knowing that vampires exist now when they didn't but in your time can be a scary thought to take in, isn't that right Scarlet?" She nodded, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, it's going to take me a while to get used to the thought of it."

Leon nodded, "Yeah, it takes a while to set in I'd imagine. We grew up around these things - surprisingly enough, Abel over here is a lot older than me - Not hard to believe, because I'm just rugged and handsome right?"

The man before abigail was that of the one who'd been staring at her from across the way on the street. He wasn't in the shadows anymore - and he had unhuman like beauty.

Abby pulled her hands to her neck, she knew it - she FELT it. Her voice squeaked, but nothing came out. 'Vampire...' her mind echoed, 'Run, just run!' But... she couldn't, her feet were firmly planted on the ground. The mere aura of this man froze her - it felt like... like electricity.

Scarlet blushed and looked away, "I wish not to answer that question." She got out of her seat, "I better got check on Abby, she's been gone for a while." She walked towards the bathroom and found her and a man standing in front of her. "Abby! What's wrong?"

Leon shrugged looking over at Abel, "What, do you think I'm pushing it too far?"

Abby opened her mouth and the man took a lock of her hair in his fingers, "You know, it's very unladylike to ignore a man when he's introducing himself."

"I think you've just embarrassed her is all." Abel smiled. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Abby, we have to go. I'm sorry sir but we should be getting back." Scarlet grabbed Abby's hand and started to pull her away from the mystery man.

Abby's arm was grabbed by the man, and he pulled her back, whispering in her ear, "You know - Abigail - you shouldn't trust the Vatican. They're all rather... biased. They have slaughtered countless people for a holy world..." He slipped something into her hand - closing it so Scarlet didn't see the action or the paper, "You don't have to pick a side just because you landed there."

With that, he pulled away and let go of her.

Scarlet walked away with Abby behind her. She stopped before they reached their table, "Abby? What did he say to you?"

Abby looked over her shoulder - and just as before, he was gone without a hint of ever being there. "... He knew my name, Letti." She said running her hand up to her ear that he spoke into - she had chills all up her arms and she could still feel the breath on her neck.

"I... I don't..." Her clutch on the paper in her hand became tighter. She didn't want her friend to know how scared she was. "H-he just said that I should be more careful."

Scarlet gave a shocked expression, "How could he know your name? Also, be more careful of what?"

Abby shoved her friend away from her, wanting space. She rubbed her arm with her balled up fist. "Like I would know that Letti - I don't even know the man. I... I don't know that's all he said, all right?!" Her voice was quivering, almost as if she were going to cry or break down.

Truth was, she was terrified for her and her friend - Leon was right, there were vampires here - and she would do whatever it took to keep her friend from getting involved with them. Even if it meant hurting herself or their friendship. The way she felt around the man wasn't like anything she'd ever encountered before.

He was a vampire - and the aura he gave off... made her want to die.

Scarlet sighed, "Alright, I'm sorry. Let's just... go back to the guys, okay? I bet they're worried about us." She turned to walk back towards their table. "Is everything alright?" Abel asked Abby with a concerned look.

Abigail sat down without a word, looking down at the table. Leon's brows furrowed, "What's up with her?" Abby's fingers tightened around the paper in her hand and she slipped it into the pocket of her dress. "I'm fine."

Scarlet pushed her hair behind her ear, "It's just been a long day. For the both of us. Man, when is our food going to get here?"

Leon looked over at the direction of the kitchen, "... That is a bit strange. There's not a lot of people in this place actually." he looked around, noticing few customers - but they almost all had their heads down, like they were trying to avoid being noticed.

"The hell...?"

Scarlet looked around, "Why does everyone have their heads down? I'm starting to get scared." Abel didn't like the feel of this atmosphere, "Come on, I don't like the looks of this. We're leaving."

Abby stood up only to feel something in her mind tell her to duck - the feeling of foreboding that you get when something bad is about to happen. "G-get down!" she yelled, pushing Letti under the table, just as a bullet soared through the air and shattered the glass behind them - not breaking it, but enough to crack it into a jillion tiny bits.

"AHH! What the hell!" Scarlet screamed, "Girls! This way quickly!" Abel guided them out of the shop. "I don't like the fact I can't sit down and eat with having a bullet aimed at my head!"

Abby shoved Scarlet ahead of her, "Stop complaining will you!? Do you want to keep a meal in your stomach - it's really hard to do that with holes all in your carcass!"

"Fine, I guess you're right. I don't want to become Swiss cheese." Scarlet replied. "Come on! We're almost at the Vatican." Abel pulled them along with Leon following.

It wasn't long before the view of cobble stone ended and a cleaner driveway appeared. They didn't stop running however, it seemed pointless.

Abby slowed down, looking over her shoulder, panting a bit, "What the fuck just happened?" she coughed, holding her chest, gasping for air. What made them think they could easily outrun vampires - why the Hell didn't they just take the damn car!?

"It appears that someone knows about you two and wants to kill you." Abel stated. "Just peachy! Why on earth would someone want to kill us?! We didn't do anything." Scarlet exclaimed. "That I do not know the answer for."

Abby irked, "O-or maybe they were trying to kill you two!" she said backing up a bit, "How do we really know if these people are after us - maybe it was a case of false identification!"

Leon put his hands on his hips, staring down at the two, "Well, she has a point. But the weirder thing is.. is why they would want to kill you - sure, you've got some odd qualities and mishaps on your hands - but you both seem genuinely harmless."

Scarlet shrugged, "Who knows, maybe because we're from a different time period and could seem like we're a threat or something."

"Whatever that case, let's get you two back to the safety of the Vatican." Abel added.

Abby sighed, "This is all going to shit. How are we going to blend into a society with people like you all?" she ran her hand through her hair, "I don't think I can stand keeping my tongue silent when opposed and wearing frilly ass dresses for men's amusement."

Abel sighed, "It's best to try. I know it'll be difficult but for your sake I would do it." Scarlet snorted, "Sorry, I just had a funny thought. Anyways Abel, it's really hard for me to keep my mouth shut about something. Abby here is going to kill someone if she has to be quiet. It's not like us to hold our tongues."

Leon shook his head, "Normally, it probably wouldn't be too uncommon for you two to blend if you were from this time - but you don't even know half the modern age technology and facts now. I agree with Abel on this one. You're just going to have to deal with it."

Abby sneered at Leon, "Fuck you."

Scarlet jabbed Abby's arm with her elbow, "Be nice Abby. Don't you think the best way for us to 'blend in' is to know some things about this time period that we don't know? We know that vampires exist,the year is 3060, and sneakers aren't in existence anymore. That's all I know anyways."

Abby sighed, "Fine. If I implode then it's your fault, I hope you know that. Hey, ass - Ah..." she inhaled and sighed, rolling her eyes. "Mister Leon." she corrected, "I expect you and your friend here will have someone show us the guidelines and shove useless knowledge in our ear holes?"

Abel nodded. "Great, it's like school all over again. You won't make us read The Road now will you? God, I hate that book." Scarlet laughed. Abel gave a confused confusion, "What's is The Road?" Scarlet shook her head, "It was written so long ago that I doubt it would have any importance now."

Abby shook her head, "Honestly, it was about the apocalypse and it was God-awful." she put her hands behind her back, "I much prefer Anne Rice."

Leon looked over at Abel, "... Even if those things still existed after the apocalypse here, Abel would be the one to know them - I don't read a lot."

Scarlet giggled, "If he did read it, I would be surprised. It was written in 2006. That's was a long time ago." Abel shrugged, "I haven't read it so I don't know if it still exists or not."

Abby gave a disgusted face, "If it's still around, I will personally steal all the copies I can find and burn them all to Hell." She looked over towards the large church structure.

Leon put his hands behind his head, "We should report this to Cardinal Caterina before someone else does. You know how she is." The man began walking towards the headquarters.

"... We didn't even get our meal."


	6. Puddles

The morning ended slowly - Leon and Abel went off to the Cardinal to give an extensive report on what had been happening while they were out. Abby had still not told Letti about the happenings at the eating establishment - she hadn't planned on doing it either. The man that had put such terrible ideas in her mind, scared her more than anything else had before.

They were currently residing in the kitchen, eating a lovely meal that a rather quiet Father had made for them. He was referred to as Hugue. He'd accompanied them for the meal, sitting and eating rather silently. The two girls sat opposite of him, watching and then occasionally eating themselves. "... This is nice, thank you." Abby complimented.

Hugue looked at the girl, "You're welcome." He continued eating in a quiet fashion.

Abby gave the man a kind smile, "You don't talk much do you, Father Hugue?" She asked, placing her spoon back down in her bowl.

"No, I don't." Scarlet smiled, "That's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's nice to have your company."

Hugue seemed like the type to take a long relaxing stroll in a garden or read a poetry book - he was rather sweet and he came off as a generally nice person. Abby felt safe and calm in his presence. She'd noticed, that lately, she'd pick up people's energy more strongly than before - like this world heightened senses that she'd long lost.

Scarlet heard the door open and turned to see Abel and Leon in the doorway. "We're all set. Did you enjoy your meal?" Abel asked. "Yeah, Hugue is a great cook." Scarlet complimented.

Hugue got up without a word and took the plates to the sink. Abby rubbed the back of her neck, "It was a lot quieter than expected. What did you two find out?"

"The Vatican requests that we train both of you in defense and catching you up with what has happened leading up to now. Leon will teach Scarlet and I will be teaching you, Abby." Abel announced. "Defense? Oh joy." Scarlet buried her head in her hand.

Abby stood up, "Training? Like... with weapons?" She inquired, watching the quiet blonde slip out the door, continuing on whatever duties he might have received prior to eating.

Leon nodded, "Hell yeah, you know I find a woman with a gin very attractive - " He was cut off with a death glare by Abby.

"I would be careful Leon, she'll make you into Swiss cheese with that gun. Besides, I know how to shoot a gun I just don't think I could use it on someone." Scarlet ran a hand through her blonde hair. "However, if it's for our defense than I guess we have no choice in the matter."

Leon gestured to the door, "We should get started today then. It's close to noon, we still got plenty of time before nightfall."

Scarlet sighed, "Let's just get this over with. Bye for now Abby." She followed Leon out the door. "Ready to begin Abby?" Abel asked.

Abby looked up at him, "Yeah, as ready as I can be." she out her hand in her pocket and jumped slightly - that paper - she'd not gotten rid of it (let alone, read it). "Um, let's go."

-

Scarlet followed beside Leon, "What are we going to use first in our lesson?"

Leon wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder in a buddy like fashion. "Well, that's up to you I guess. You want a history lesson, or some action?"

Scarlet jumped at his action, "Um, history lesson. I have I feeling I'll end up hurting myself if we do defense first."

Leon grunted, pulling back at the mention of Historic events. "Fineeee, let's just get it over with then - I hate rattling off things I already know by heart. Pull up a seat." he gestured towards a pew they were walking by, "What better way to learn about the Vatican than on a hard church bench."

"Aw, poor baby, I'm sorry that I don't know everything but what future events happened." Scarlet sat and leaned on her hand with a smile.

Leon rolled his eyes and sat down beside her, "Well, would you like to ask a question or do you just want the summary?"

"I'm assuming that the apocalypse happened am I right?"

Leon hummed a bit, "Bingo - you've got that part right. A fight ranged out between the Terran and the Methuselah." He leaned back a bit getting comfy, "You know, I'm surprised anyone survived."

"Okay, but when did the Methuselah come in? I'm pretty sure vampires didn't just randomly appear did they?" Scarlet scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

Leon clicked his tongue, "That, I don't know. As long as I've been around, people have kept hushed about the original origins. Who knows and cares anymore - they're here and there's no use in trying to get rid of them."

Scarlet sighed, "So basically what's happened over 1000 years is the fight between the Methuselah and the Terran?"

"Basically." He retorted. He began to tell her of the things that had been created, the threats of leaving the Vatican, what not to do - what to do, and the overall troubles of acting out of place in an otherwise holy society. He stopped when he got to the topic of murder. "... Well, I guess you can tell what happens, that hasn't really changed."

"Yeah, that's an obvious topic. Well, I guess if there's nothing else I need to know then I guess it's to the defense lesson."

Leon looked away from her, "You don't understand that you're in a room with a killer do you?"

Scarlet blinked, "You're- You're joking with me right?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't in jail for stealing a loaf of bread." He replied, looking over at her with a lazy glance. "If I survive my missions I get repentance and time taken off my sentence... Tch, I'm already damned though. I killed 30 people for Christ sake - do they honestly think that I care about getting out early? The kid at the orphanage are pretty nice - I don't really mind being in there all too much anymore."

"Leon." Scarlet started, "I don't know why you've killed those people or what your goal was but if you ask God for forgiveness, then you won't be damned. We are his children and will always love us."

Leon looked over at her, "... I don't really care anymore. I might be a priest, but I lost respect for the churches here a long while back." He put his arms behind his head, "I just wanted you to know." One of his hands dropped to the locket around his neck.

Scarlet followed his hand to his necklace, "What's in the locket? If you don't mind me asking of course."

Leon sighed heavily and took the pendant from around his neck and handed it to her to look. "It's my daughter."

Scarlet opened it and smiled, "She's beautiful Leon. She has your dark eyes." She admired the picture a little longer better handed it back to him.

Leon took it back and placed it back around his neck where it belonged. "Yeah, she probably looks a lot older than that now. Kids grow up fast." he looked over at her, "You're not going to ask me what happened then?" he sounded relieved.

She shook her head, "No, only if you wish to tell me. I don't want to open a wound that's been bound."

Leon gave a slight chuckle, "Thanks. That means a lot." He looked over at her, his brown eyes glinting in the dim lighting of the candles of the altars. "What about you?"

"You're welcome. What about me?" Scarlet tilted her head a bit.

"You know, it's only right you trade information with me, now that you know my little secrets - tell me yours."

Scarlet smiled, "Oh really now? Okay well let's see... I've never been the one to trust people. I've been hurt too many times. It's kind of pathetic really."

Leon raised a brow, "What? No husband?" The two girls acted a lot older than they seemed - Leon wasn't really too sure of her age.

Scarlet snorted, "I'm only seventeen! I've only had one boyfriend in my whole life. Do I look older than I am or something?"

Leon irked. "D-damn..." he looked away, "Well, don't I feel like a pedophile." He coughed into his hand, avoiding any further eye contact.

"If you think about it though, I would be over a thousand years old by now. Besides, you're not a pedophile only if we were like together or something."

Leon gave her a lazy smile, "Maybe I want to get 'together or something' - you're the first woman I've seen that's not a nun in... well, a while. It's kinda nice to just be yourself without all that holy shit."

Scarlet bit her lip and blushed, "Y-You like me?"

Leon looked ahead at the cross on the wall. "... Yeah, I guess. You're pretty and you have a mouth and feisty attitude. It's a nice change." Typical guy answers!

"Well, um I-uh." Scarlet stammered looking for the words that she wanted but they wouldn't come out.

Leon turned his head, "If you don't feel the same way, it's fine you know. I am a guy that makes people think twice. Hm... Not only that, but we did just meet this morning. But, do you ever have the feeling like you've met someone before and you've known them forever?"

Scarlet nodded, "Leon, I like you. I really do." Scarlet thought of a song. "I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream." She giggled, "Sorry, I had a childhood moment there. I do feel like I know people when I don't, it's kinda weird in a way."

Leon rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin, "I was going to say I didn't feel that way - but I wanted too, but that's... that's nice too. I like knowing that. I like knowing you Miss Scarlet."

"That's to be expected, we've only know each other for a few hours. Besides, I like you but as friends anyways. I can't fall in love that fast." Scarlet laughed it off but was really embarrassed.

Leon gave her a slightly reassuring smile, "Least I know I might have a chance in the future, eh? I always did think younger women were more fun."

Scarlet shivered, "I don't know if I should be creeped out or not. I'm thinking yes though."

Leon sat up suddenly, shaking his hands in a defensive manner, "T-That's not what I meant at all!" he said, all flustered up over a simple comment and the fact it might have made her see him as a creep.

Scarlet laughed, "You're funny you know that right?"

Leon pouted a bit, "W-well, you're the odd one if I'm the funny one." He contradicted.

"I don't mind being the odd one. Being normal is overrated anyways. It's a lot of work to be someone you're not instead of being yourself, you know?"

Leon smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I suppose it's my job to make you laugh then? What do you do for me?"

Scarlet shrugged, "I don't know... Be weird around you?" Scarlet giggled.

The man laughed a bit, his voice ringing in the empty hall. "Yeah, I guess that'd be it then. Well, I hate to break up this lovely chat, but we should get to working on your aiming skills, yeah?"

Scarlet smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm not going to get any better by not practicing."

Leon nodded, standing up and offering his hand. "Let's get going then."

-

Abby walked beside Abel, listening to all he had to say in accord to the history that she'd missed. "It's strange. It's as if you've lived these events yourself, Father Nightroad." she looked up at him, "You know it by heart."

"Are you calling me old now?" Abel teased. "I just know the history is all."

Abby shook her head, "Of course not Father - that'd be rude of me." she looked at her hands, "Am... I really going to have to learn to shoot someone?"

Abel nodded slowly, "Unfortunately yes. It's for your better protection."

Abby looked to the side, "I don't think I could ever kill someone. Evil or not." she looked up at him, stopping as they reached the garden grounds. "Ah..." she looked around him, staring at the flourishing flowers.

"Do you like the flowers Abby? They are quite beautiful aren't they?"

Abby pulled her hands to her chest, and nodded slightly, "Yeah... They're really pretty. I like them because they don't last long... but they almost always come back."

She noticed a slight drizzle in the air and rain droplets beginning to pour, "It's raining..."

"Come, let's get out of the rain before we catch a cold."

Abby pushed past him, putting her hands into the cold water that fell from the sky; it felt nice - comforting. She opened and closed her fingers, feeling the water seep into them and dribble off onto the soaking grass below. "It's the same..." The familiarity gave her peace.

Abel gave a confused expression, "What's the same? The rain?" He wasn't quite sure what she meant. Did she believe that the rain would be different since she was from a different period? He did not know.

Abby's face presented a smile, "It's silly - I thought that since we're so far into the future... that... it'd feel different." she cupped her hands and watched the water puddle in her hands and overflow. She hesitated before stepping off of the cement onto the courtyard's fresh grass.

The rain began to seep into her clothes making the white a more transparent color, "It makes me feel much better."

Abel smiled and looked to the clouded sky, "It is nice isn't it? It feels as if it washes away the burdens that lay heavy on a person's heart, don't you think?"

Abby turned and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the pouring rain, "You said that you were getting rid of your sins - but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun!" She yelled over the pattering of the rain on the roof tops and leaves.

"Dance with me!"

Abel stumbled a bit as he was dragged into the rain, "A-Ah! Okay." However, in the process of their little dance, he tripped over his own feet and fell bringing Abby down with him.

Abby squeaked and closed her eyes - ready for impact when she hit the ground, her legs getting tangled over his and a sound thump echoed in the rain. Abby grunted, pulling herself up. Butt, she wasn't covered in mud - the priest below her that she landed on wasn't so lucky, however.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" The poor man was covered in mud from the fall - the part Abby thought suffered the most was his long locks!

Abel groaned, rubbing his head. "That's quite alright Abby, it wasn't your fault. I'm terrible at walking without falling. You could say that I have two left feet." He let out a soft laugh. "Are you alright?"

Abby nodded, looking down at him. She was still basically sitting in his lap, and she didn't know why - but she felt a lot safer, rather than embarrassed. "... The better question, is if you're all right, Father Nightroad?" she wanted to move so he could get up - but she... she didn't want to in a way.

"I'm fine Abby." He smiled looking into her eyes. "I guess I could use a lesson on dancing and not falling with my partner, shouldn't I?"

Abby felt her face become warm - the rain chilled her arms, making her hair stand up on end. She leaned down and nearly touched her nose to his, "You have a strange energy. It's weird."

"Strange? What ever do you mean?" Abel questioned trying not to stutter. Abby's closeness made him nervous. After all he is a priest and not used being this close to a lady.

Abby leaned back, her face still pink and her hair clinging to her skin from the rain. "I don't know. It's hard to explain - I've always been really sensitive to people. Like... I know them before I know them; I can feel their personality without them ever speaking." She leaned back a bit - forgetting that she was resting herself on top of the poor priest.

"I don't really know what to call it. It's hypersensitivity I suppose. I... sometimes see things that aren't there too. I think I'm insane. But seeing this - feeling these things in this new place, I... I'm either already in a nut-house, or on some really messed up drugs."

Abel listened to her, paying attention to every detail. "I don't think you're insane, I think that's amazing. I don't think I've heard of that but it's interesting that you can sense something about a person without them telling you. What do you sense off of me?"

Abby looked to the side, becoming rather shy in sharing what she'd sensed. "You're a really sweet person..." her features became darker, "... But you've not always been that way."

She seemed rather disappointed in herself for saying such a thing. "Not only that... I feel like there's something else there - that I can't touch on. It hurts to think of it."

Abel sighed, "It's true that my actions in the past have been unpleasant however, thanks to God I'm a changed man." He paused, "We should be getting out of the rain better we catch a cold, don't you think?"

Abby nodded - but what he said, just didn't sit right. She knew people did bad things and then tried to make them better. But, the things she felt were... not event related. Genetic - something inside his blood that gave her the uneasy chills and yet, made her feel protected.

She decided not to touch on it - leave it as it was - he didn't want to talk about things like that with a person that he'd only just met. They weren't even involved with one another - she was just under his care for the time being.

"Ah, oh, I'm sorry - I'm still sitting on you." She rolled over and face-planted into the mud beside him clumsily. "PFFT."

Abel gasped, "Are you alright?!" He got up and pulled her up as well. He started wiping the mud off her face trying not to get it in her eyes. "I guess I'm not the only one who's clumsy."

Abby took her glasses off, they were caked with runny mud and grime. Her eyes were clean shine they had a shield to protect them (her glasses in other words). "A-ah I'm fine, really. I fall all the time - I'm used to being dumb."

"I don't think falling is considered dumb." He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off her glasses off with. "Here let me clean your glasses Abby."

Abby gave a crooked smile, "It is if you did it just so the guy in front of you didn't feel lonely."

Abel smiled, "You didn't have to do that Abby but thank you. Now, let's go inside. I think we both need a change of clothes."

Abby rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't really think what I did through; and now we're both messy." she looked down at her white dress, now covered in grime, "I'd prefer something dark anyhow."

He chuckled, "That's quite alright. Maybe we can arrange for darker attire if you wish. Come on." He held out a hand for her.

Abby hesitated, but took his hand in hers. A slight chill went down her spine - like an electric wave - and made her hairs stand on end. She kept quiet, but the feeling made her shiver.

Abel led the girl inside into the warmth. "There you are! We are you both covered in mud?" Scarlet asked with confused and a somewhat amused expression.

Abby avoided her gaze and looked to the left at the floor. She didn't answer - it was embarrassing enough that she'd made a fool of herself; if she told her friend, she'd never live it down.

"Okay? Well, why don't you two put on some clean, dry clothes before you get sick, yeah? We'll wait for you." Scarlet waved them off. "I suppose you're right Scarlet. Let's go Abby." He started walking down the hall towards his room.

Abby looked over her shoulder, her face a tad pink that she was following the man she so foolishly fell on.

Leon looked at them with a raised brow, "... You don't think that pervert tried something, do you?" He was the one to talk!

Scarlet watched them leave and shrugged slightly, "I don't know. That or she did something and embarrassed herself and now she doesn't want to talk about it." She gave a blank stare at the two walking off. "If he did try something my fist and his face should meet."

Leon irked, not expecting her to get so violent over the thought of something like that. He assumed her friend was the most protective. "Eh... He is a priest, but I wouldn't leave him alone with a pretty girl. He attracts 'em like flies. Don't know what it is. Gentle soul maybe?" Though, Leon found that hard to believe - he was a Crusnik.

"More than likely, she's picky about guys she likes which all girls are in their own way. She won't go after someone who's a jerk and doesn't respect her, that's a fact." Scarlet smiled softly.

Leon crossed his arms, "Well, there's one thing I can say about Abel - he cares more than he should." He let his hands fall to his side and he turned to Scarlet, "Since we can't get started on the action today - you two should join the service tonight, if you don't have anything better to do. The choir usually sounds nice - drowns out the voice of the preacher most days."

Scarlet scratched the back her neck, "Well, I don't know what else we would be doing anyways so sure, we'll go." She smiled and turned when she heard footsteps approaching. "That was fast." Scarlet noted on Abel's and Abby's quick change and wash up.

Abby was dressed in another nun's uniform, but she looked less than pleased. She walked right over to Letti and grabbed her arm - tugging her towards a more secluded part of the room.

Leon blinked and looked over at a confused Abel, "What'd you do this time, priest?"

"W-What? I didn't do anything!" Abel protested. "What's wrong Abby? Why were you covered in mud earlier? You can tell me." Scarlet gave a reassuring smile.

Abby shook her head, "That's not what I need to talk to you about. It's urgent." She said taking the girl's shoulders in her hands, "I-it's about that man I saw earlier today!" she whispered in a hushed voice, "I... I need to speak with you later about it, please, don't let me forget!"

"O-Okay. Oh! Leon said that we should attend the service tonight. I said we'd go since we'll have nothing else to do, I hope that's okay."

Abby tilted her head, "Service? You know I don't go to those things." she reasoned, though she had nothing better to do.

Scarlet sighed, "I know you don't but I don't want to go by myself. Please, for me?" She gave pleading eyes.

Abigail sighed, putting her hands on her hips, she tapped her foot. "Well, don't expect me not to fall asleep." Abby wasn't the most church going person - she had her beliefs and she stuck to them; she hated being in churches to begin with - something about them giving her the creeps.

Scarlet smiled wide, "I don't care if you do, thank you!" She hugged her friend. "Come on, I don't know when the service starts so let's go back to the guys, shall we?"

Abby gave a slight shrug; she didn't want to even look at Abel after what had happened earlier. She kept forcing herself to think about it - why on earth would she do something so stupid?! He was a priest for crying out loud!

Scarlet walked back over to the two men, "Sorry about that, we had to talk about girl stuff. Anyways, when is this service you were talking about Leon?"

Leon gestured to Abel, "He should be able to come and get you - I..." he stopped mid-sentence; now that he had a girl to impress, he didn't want to sound uncool or dumb. "I have to go out on a mission." Well, that was a lie - he had to go back to prison. He gave a short wave, and then began off towards the door (where people were waiting to escort him back to prison).

Abby tilted her head; she knew that face - he was lying.

"O-Okay, well be careful Leon. We want you back in one piece yeah?" Scarlet smiled at him. "The service begins in an hour, I'll come and get you before it starts." Abel added looking at Leon, knowing that he lied about where he was really going.

Abby looked over at Letti - did she really just buy that load of crap? She shook her head, and barely glanced at Abel before asking, "Is what we're wearing fine? I know people get dressed up for this sort of stuff."

Abel shook his head, "What you're wearing is fine. I'll see you two in an hour." He walked down the hall, leaving behind the echo of his footsteps. "Well, what are we going to do for the next hour?" Letti asked.

Abby motioned for her to follow her, "Let's just go back to our room, okay? I... really need to just relax for a little while. Have a little girl talk before my soul burns before the congregation."

Scarlet nodded, "Alright, sounds good. I'm pretty sure your soul won't burn. Oh yeah, what did you want to talk about earlier? About that guy or something. We can talk about it later if you don't want to say anything."

Abby shook her head, "I need to talk to you now." she told her friend urgently. "Come on, we need to go some place private though. It's... it's really a bad idea to get involved with him, but we have an option of going home."

She took her friend's hand and began tugging her to their room.

"O-Okay. Wait, how do we get home? Do you know?!" Scarlet asked nervously while being pulled to their room.

Abby shushed her; Letti's voice rang through the hall when she spoke, even though it wasn't very loud. She gestured to the ceiling. "These walls are made for chanting Letti, I'll tell you when we get somewhere private," she replied.

Scarlet sighed, "Sorry, I'm just anxious. I think I'm shaking now." She looked down on her hand other that wasn't being tugged upon. There was a slight tremble but it wasn't bad.

Abby pulled the girl into their room and shut the door. She locked it and then went over to the curtains and closed them as well. When everything was done, she turned on a desk lamp and sat on the bed. She pulled the note that was previously in her dirty dress out of her pocket. It was covered in slight stains, but it was still readable.

"... H-he... slipped this into my hand before we walked off, Letti. He knows how to get us home!"

Scarlet gasped, "Well, don't leave me hanging! What does it say?" She sat on the bed next to her.

Abby began to hand her the letter, but her hands were all jittery. She remembered it when she was taking off her dirty dress, and when she did read it - her heart nearly stopped. She couldn't look at Abel - she felt guilty and awful that she was keeping it from him.

"Abby? Abby?! Are you okay? You're really pale. Did it frighten you that much?" Scarlet was concerned, she'd never seen her look this scared before.

"I-it says... I have to meet him _alone. _"


	7. Lost Technology

"WHAT? Are you crazy! You can't do that. You can't go, something awful could happen!"

Abby pulled away from her friend a bit and shook her head, "I have to, Letti. Don't you see? It's the only possible way we might find out why we're here, how we're here... and Hell, we might even get to go home!"

Scarlet frowned, "I want to go home as much as you do but we can find a way home without getting involved with that guy. Have you told Abel about this yet?"

Abigail grabbed Scarlet's hand and squeezed it, "Please! You can't tell Father Nightroad about this!" Abby had still not taken up to calling him Abel out of respect (that, and he'd never asked her to). "Letti... I... I have to do this. If I don't - then who knows what'll happen. This man might know more than we'll ever find out just sitting around waiting for answers!"

Scarlet sighed, "I won't tell him but I want to come with you. I'm not letting you do this alone. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you Abby."

Abby shook her head, "Letti, please. I have to go by myself. It says so on the note - you don't know what this man is capable of, I'd rather... myself get hurt than you! Please, Scarlet, " Abby begged her friend, "I need to do this alone. If not for our sake, for my own. I... I'd kill myself if you got hurt too."

Scarlet debated for a minute. Should she let her dear friend go alone with a man she didn't know? She finally gave into her pleads, "Okay fine. Just promise me that you'll be careful and come back to me."

Abby gave Letti a reassuring smile, "I promise, Letti. If I don't come back, then... I'll have broken that promise and you have permission to shoot me in the head a couple hundred times for lying." She offered her pinkie finger to Scarlet, "But if something happens to you, I'll shoot myself. I... I can't live without you Letti, it'd break my heart too much."

Scarlet wrapped her finger around hers. "I can't live without you either. You're my best friend so you better come back!" She hugged her in a tight grasp, holding back tears. There was a knock on the door, "Girls, it's time for the service." Abel's voice called from behind it. "Okay! Give us a minute." Scarlet called back, "You ready?"

Abby waved her hand, "As Winston Churchill once said 'I am always ready to learn although I do not always like being taught'." Abigail was a terrible church goer - only gone 3 times in her youth, she found most sermons to be obnoxiously boring. She preferred being up and active - having fun and living life.

Abigail had a specific look on the way she saw things. She figured that God put her there to live her life, enjoy it, have a good heart and morals, fulfill a purpose, and then go home to wherever he chose. She didn't think that wearing your best clothes and spending hours at a time listening to some preacher ramble on about biblical stories the right thing to do.

She personally thought that being out there and doing things - rather than speaking of them - were better. However, if only for the night, she had to adjust her ways and deal with whatever came. Letti went to church on Wednesdays, normally, so this probably wouldn't be too bad - sad thing was, they both weren't... well, catholic.

Abel stepped aside and let the girls walk past. Abby kept close to Scarlet, clinging to her almost.

When they arrived at the service Scarlet leaned over to Abby, "I didn't realize that this would be a Catholic service, did you?" She whispered.

Abby blinked, "Well... I had a hunch - but it doesn't matter, really, does it? I think that the whole church is Catholic," Abby said back in a hushed voice, "Even Father Nightroad and Leon."

Scarlet shrugged, "No, I guess not but it's just weird since it's not something I'm used to, you know?"

Abby shrugged a bit, "It can't be that different right? I mean - it's all just a heap of beliefs at the end of the day." Her voice was hushed, but she could feel the eyes of those gathering on her. She flinched a bit, tensing. She felt a larger hand on her shoulder, "A-ah, Father Nightroad?"

"Is everything alright you two?" Abel asked.

Abby nodded hurriedly, "Ah, yeah. Do we just take seats, or what...?" She shifted, making his loose grip on her shoulder cease with her moving.

Abel nodded, "Yes." He motioned at two available spots, "You two can sit there." Scarlet smiled, "Okay, come on Abby." She proceeded to the spot in the pews.

Abby sat down with a slight sigh. She looked around, seeing a lot of other people with their hands clasped and their heads bowed. "... Silent bunch, eh?" Her voice was still barely above a whisper.

"They're praying, should we act like them on pray too?" Scarlet asked, unsure of what to do.

Abby shifted in her seat, giving a slight nod. She supposed she'd either take the time to ask God if he'd give her a magical way of getting the Hell out of there, or pretend she was doing something.

Scarlet bowed her head and she did in fact pray. She prayed for the safety of everyone there at the church and for Abby. It was short and hoped that God would answer her pray and keep her friend safe. However, she never prayed for yourself, only for others.

Abby closed her eyes, and began to mouth her words that she thought. 'God... if you are there, please - just... help me protect her. Help me be stronger than what I am now. Bless all those around me - that've been so kind to us, even though we've acted so strangely. If you are there... please, give me courage to do what I am going to do tonight.'

The choir began singing their hymns. Scarlet didn't know the words but she listened to them. She looked over at Abby who appeared to be asleep. Scarlet held in a giggle by biting her lip. 'That didn't take long. I don't know if I should wake her or not.' She thought. She gently shook her in an attempt to wake her.

Instead of a quiet rousing, Abby jerked up and loudly proclaimed, "AMEN, HEAVENLY FATHER." A little tip that she'd been taught if caught falling asleep in class.

The whole choir and attendants turned slowly in their chairs and positions. Abby could almost hear the crickets chirping.

Scarlet found herself blushing a bit, "Uh, peace be with you!" She could feel herself digging a hole that she wanted to crawl into thanks to the embarrassment.

Abby looked around, the room was awkwardly quiet - the silence was deafening. She passed a glance over at Abel, and then stood up. "What is it with all of ya'll being so down? Your hymns are just so... dull! I can't even understand the language - why don't you all sing lively?" She turned and looked around, getting a lot of disapproving stares.

"I agree!" Scarlet stood up, "If we're here to worship God shouldn't it be happy and celebrate that he's our savior and not like we're at a funeral?" Abel shook his head, "That's not how it works here." He stated but he took the idea to heart.

Abby looked around, but no one seemed to share her advances. "... Ha-ha, you should have seen the looks on ya'lls' faces! Ac-hem, please continue, god bless-" She pushed passed Abel's legs, tears pricking at her eyes from embarrassment.

"Abby wait!" Scarlet excused herself and ran down the hall to catch up with her. She couldn't find her, "Abby! Where are you?!"

Abby had securely locked herself in a nearby utility closet; she plopped down on the floor, ashamed and embarrassed for speaking out so profoundly. "I'm such an idiot."

Scarlet knocked on doors in search of Abby. She sighed and walked down to see a small door. Scarlet turned the knob to find it locked. "Abby, are you in there?"

Abby sniffed, "No, I'm just a dirty, lonely mop- go away, please."

"Abby, let me in please? I don't want you to be alone in there by yourself. What happened back there was amazing! There's no way I could have done what you did by myself so please let me in."

Abby unlocked the door and shoved a broom's end against her friend's chest, "You idiot! You're the one who woke me up! It's your fault I made a fool of myself!"

Scarlet frowned, "I'm sorry! I didn't think you would shout out loud to the world. I just didn't want you to start snoring or something."

Abby sighed, sitting the broom down. "I don't snore- you should know that."

"I know but still." Scarlet sighed, "I'm sorry, do you want to go back to our room? I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back."

Abby maintained silence for a moment before giving a solemn nod.

Scarlet grabbed her hand and led her to their room, "I don't know about you Abby but I'm really tired."

Abby stayed quiet- she was not tired; she was more worried about the confrontation that she needed to do with the man they'd met earlier that day.

"Would it be okay if I went to bed? I know you'll stay up longer than me." Scarlet asked.

Abby nodded, "Yeah, of course. I'll probably see if there's anything around the room to read or something." She was pretty casual considering her late night plans.

Scarlet proceeded to put on the shirt and shorts she wore the night before back on since it was the only pajamas she had to wear. She crawled in her bed, "Night Abby. I'll see you tomorrow." Scarlet closed her eyes and waited for sleep to arrive.

Abby watched her friend try to sleep; it was a creepy notion, but it was more protective than anything. She wanted to make sure she was safe and sound before she went outside.

Scarlet soon fell into the realm of sleep and her light snoring and mumbling was her way of letting people know that she was asleep.

Abby stood when she knew her friend was genuinely out cold. She walked over and looked at her once more before continuing over to the window and opening it. She looked over her shoulder, 'I'll be back soon Letti.'

Abby slipped out through the window of the church - closing it and turned to walk away. She left her friend in a deep slumber and the rest of the church resting for morn, giving a final look at the before heading off down the street. The slight chill of the night gave her goosebumps. She took the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket, examining it in the faint light of the lamp on the street.

A part of her felt so guilty - leaving her friend in the middle of the night, not telling Abel about the note ... But a part of he knew that if something bad was going to happen, then so be it - at least it was going to happen to her.

She continued on her way, speeding up when she felt like she was being watched - her certain paranoia was kicking in and she often found herself looking over her shoulder in slight discomfort and fear.

She arrived at the address on the parchment and she found herself rather skittish now. It looked rather abandoned - like an old opera house; perhaps an ancient one long forgotten in the midst of the Vatican's walls. She walked up to the door, placing her hand on the wooden entrance.

She pushed it open - surprised the door still worked. When she entered, the sound thud of the door closing behind her gave her the shivers. It was creepy enough to be in almost complete darkness, but to have her exit sealed?

She walked forward, her legs shaking with anticipation. A soft flicker began to illuminate the room - then another, and another. Candles began to quickly flash all around, lighting up the rather dusty Opera House.

She turned hearing slight clacking of well made shoes. A hand gripped on her shoulder - sending a rather electrifying shock down her arm, and she turned her head.

"I never got to introduce myself - you were rather rude to me at the diner this morning, young Abigail." Abby opened her mouth, but was silenced by a rather fatherly 'shh'. "Tsk-tsk, Abigail, don't you know it's rude to talk over others."

He let her shoulder go and walked over to the old piano placed up on the stage, taking a seat on the bench. "Well, don't just stand there Abigail, come and sit. We need to talk."

Abby was hesitant in her motions - she didn't want to trust this man, but she felt compelled to. She walked over and took a seat next to him on the piano bench like he'd asked. "... What is your name?" She asked, looking out of the corner of her eye at him.

"Isaak Fernand Von Kampfer. You may call me Isaak if you so wish." He placed his hands on the black wood of the piano and looked over at her, "I already know your name, Abigail. I'm quite fond of you, you know."

Abby couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable. "Who are you?" She asked, her voice quivering - his aura scared her, sending static up and down her spin like a lightning bolt.

"Who I am is of no importance. You know my name - that is enough to satisfy your questions for now. You must know though, I am the one who brought you here Abigail." He shifted, turning his body towards the girl, and pulling a rather nice cigarette out of his pocket, "You don't mind if I smoke do you?"

She shook her head slightly, "Not really." He hummed a bit, lighting it with a lighter. "You're not as aggressive as I imagined."

Abby sighed, "What do you expect, I know you're stronger than me, so fussing wouldn't do me any good." Isaak chuckled, "Smart girl."

Abby put her hands in her lap, a little embarrassed that he was just sitting there watching her like a creepy pedophile. "Hn... You know, I bet you miss your things." Abby perked up, "My things...?"

Isaak nodded, "Yes, don't women usually have material attachments?" Abby looked to the side, "I would like to get my music and sketch book back." She looked over at him. "But... wait, you said you're the one who brought us here - then does that mean that the mirror wasn't what did?"

Isaak's laughter rang through the abandoned opera house. "You're mistaken - it did play a factor. You have such a lovely power coursing through your blood Abigail." He leaned over and placed a hand on her cheek, making her flinch and pull back. "S-stop that!" She said, backing up on the bench as far as she could.

"That hypersensitivity would provide Mein Herr with such a lovely attribute - he'd surely be thankful." But then again, wouldn't her blood provide the ultimate satisfaction for him as well? Isaak was hesitant to hand her over to the Order. Perhaps, he'd keep her at his will before so. He'd have to do something to make sure his leader could absorb the powers anyhow. The key - was letting her willingly become a creature of the night.

Abby stared at him a moment, "What will it take for us to go back?" He placed a long finger against her lips, "Now, now, let me explain."

He cleared his throat as if beginning a presentation. "The copied mirror is located in the back of this Opera house. This lovely grand piano will certainly be attributed well to it - when the keys are played in a certain manner and tune, the portal opens. The speed, allows for the portal to be opened partially and completely. The faster the keys are played, the less a part of you will get snagged in between." He crossed his leg over the other and leaned a bit on the piano.

"I created this technology through a lost technique - you need not know how, I doubt that you could understand the mechanisms other than mere basics. Our methods and accomplishments are highly advanced." Abby couldn't help but to feel like he'd just called her dumb.

"Of course, I don't want you to up and leave quite yet - I need some things from your world. Some olden technology that no longer is found in this time." Isaak smiled cockily, "You bring those back, you're free to go home."

Abby blinked, "J-just like that? We can go home if you bring you a simple object?"

Isaak nodded, "Yes. I wish for you to bring me back a... what was it called? A Nok-ee?"

Abby thought a moment - thinking of what he could mean, "... do you mean a Nokia?" He seemed a bit surprised that she knew, "Why yes - one of those hand held ones - the ones of legend! I've read in books about their indestructibility!"

Abby snorted, trying to hold back a laugh - no matter how terrifying this man was, that was terribly cute! It was an old joke that the only way to destroy an old Nokia cellphone was to throw it into the mountain in the Lord of the Rings. That, and it killed off all the dinosaurs.

"All right, anything else you want...?"

Isaak pondered a moment, "An old turning disk, the ones with the ridges."

Abby crossed her arms, "A Nokia cellphone and a record player?" Was that all it took to destroy the world then?

"Okay. I'll... I'll bring them back." She agreed. "And in return, you'll let us retrieve some of our belongings?" she couldn't help but wonder why he didn't let them go home completely. "Yes, but only for that. I might need you to bring another item back - you see, you're doing a wonderful thing for the Vatican, I promise you that."

Abby flustered a bit, 'Helping the Vatican? Maybe... Maybe Abel will be proud of me...!' She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head - it was dumb to think such things.

"So, you will do it then?" he leaned in, and almost touched her nose to his in a rather odd manner, "... Y-yes, of course. If it'll help the Vatican and make my friend happy, I have no reason to object."

Isaak gave a rather cruel smirk, "Oh, there's one more thing. You haven't heard my subject of payment for letting you use my mirror for your transportation." She irked, "But - I thought the inventions were...?"

Isaak gave a small laugh, "Oh no, that's just to help others dear. You have to help me too, you know."

Abby rubbed her arm, "What do you want?"

Isaak leaned back up and tapped his ashes on the cement floor, "Well, I wouldn't want you to get scared, but I am very peckish, you see?" Abby's eyes widened, so he was a vampire in truth.

"It... it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as everyone else is pleased." She countered his statement, "Do what you will - ONLY after we retrieve our things and what you request."

Isaak seemed rather surprised she agreed so easily. It made his job rather easier. Not to mention, it set his mind at ease to have an easy reign on such a cute girl. "You're far too sweet for your own good, Abigail." He gestured for her to leave, "I'll be here for a little while longer. But, I'm afraid, we must do this tonight." He told her with a slight smile, "That won't be a problem, will it?"

Abby shook her head, "N-not at all." She got up, her legs nearly collapsing under her - she'd been around him for too long and it was making her rather dizzy.

"I-I'll be back soon, please, wait."

With that, the girl made her way to the entrance and then, making sure her legs weren't stiffened, she began to bolt for the church.

Scarlet's eyes began to flutter as she came out of her dream state. She looked to the window of her and Abby's room to discover her in the window. Scarlet did blinked, "Abby? What are earth on you doing?!" She asked as she stretched and wiped the sleepiness from her eyes.

Abby irked, and fell face first onto the floor, her dress falling over her face and flashing anyone that might have been in the room. "Hng..." She flopped over on the floor and rubbed her face. "Ah, Letti! Get your clothes on! I... I found a way to get some of our stuff from back home!"

If Scarlet was drinking something, she more than likely would do a spit take. "How!? Hang on!" She jumped on bed and proceeded to put on her clothes. "How did you find a way back home?"

Abby rubbed her arm shyly, thinking about the mysterious man that seemed to want nothing more than to either - A. Rape her, B. Eat her, or C. Both. She smiled, "I talked to that man in the diner. H-he's got a way to let us pass through the mirror for a tiny bit." She lied to her friend.

Scarlet squealed, "That's amazing! Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Abby gestured to the window, "We should sneak out through here like I did before, come on, he said he wouldn't wait forever."

"Okay, let's hurry then." Scarlet followed her friend to the place where the man, who she didn't know his name, was waiting.

As they walked towards the opera house, Abby couldn't help but feel terrible lying to her friend. But she had to keep it a secret - knowing Scarlet, she wouldn't let her go through with it if she didn't.

"Did he say how long we had to get our stuff?" Scarlet questioned.

Abby shook her head, "I say about ten minutes tops, though." She honestly didn't know how slow he could play the song that opened the mirror.

"Good Lord! We'll have to be really quick then."

Abby nodded, "Have in mind what you're bringing. I'll grab some of my clothes and some of my art supplies. My violin too. I know that the mirror is at my home - so... you can't really grab a lot, but your cello is there and your purse." Abby couldn't help but wonder if their family missed them - or were out looking for them. They weren't home a lot - her mother and father were normally not at home until around 6 pm, so it was easy for her to be alone for a long while.

"Okay, I have some of my clothes , my cello, and my purse with my phone and stuff in. I don't really have anything else at your house but it'll be alright." Scarlet made a mental note of all her belongings that she was going to bring back.

Abby smiled, "You can help me gather some of my things for the both of us then, clothes and the like. Oh! I need to bring my makeup too - I feel so naked."

"Okay, sounds good." Scarlet frowned, "You don't need makeup! You're beautiful." She gave a devilish grin, "Don't need makeup to cover up! That's what makes you beautiful!"

"I will fucking murder you if you make that song popular in this era." Abby threatened, giving her friend a dirty look for singing One Direction.

Scarlet laughed, "You know you love that song. Okay, okay I'm sorry. It was just too perfect."

Abby sighed and was glad when they finally reached the opera house's door - she didn't think she could take her friend's humming to many of her hated songs.

"This place is a little creepy Abby, don't you think?" Scarlet felt a shiver run down her spine.

Abby looked over her shoulder and offered her hand to her friend, "Don't be afraid Letti - it's really nice on the inside. Well, it's dirty, but nice. I think it's beautiful, really."

Scarlet nodded and grabbed her hand, "O-Okay, I trust you."

When they entered the opera house, Abby felt a lot better with Letti at her side - she wasn't as scared, more brave and confident. She led her friend to where Isaak was when she'd left - and shocked to see him sitting where she'd left him. He really did mean, that he wasn't going anywhere.

Scarlet awkwardly walked with her friend up to the man she didn't know, "Um, hi? I'm Scarlet if you didn't know." She playing with the fingers on her hands, which she does when she gets nervous.

Isaak stood up and bowed in a gentlemanly fashion, "I already know well enough who you both are. It's a pleasure."

Abby pushed her friend behind her, "You promised." She reminded him, strictly. "Ah, yes, don't worry Abigail, I have no intentions of harming your friend - you are free to go now if you wish."

Scarlet gulped, "L-Let's go then Abby."

Abby nodded, gently pushing her friend towards the back of the theater. "It should be back there." She told her, "You go ahead and find it - I'll be there in a minute."

Scarlet nodded, "Okay but don't be too long." She walked towards the back to find the mirror that would lead them back to their time.

Abby turned to Isaak, "You promise not to hurt her?" He merely nodded. "Then, we'll be back shortly. I'll see to it that you get what you want that you spoke of." Isaak walked over to her and grabbed her arm, momentarily staring at her. "You must not tell your friend of our deal quite yet."

Abby shook her head, "I wouldn't if I could." Isaak let go of her, and then walked back over to the piano, sitting. He placed his fingers on the appropriate starting notes, "You have 8 minutes."

Abby shifted and began back towards the back of the theater - she heard a rather depressing melody follow after her footsteps as Isaak began playing.

Scarlet saw her friend approach, "Hey! I found the mirror. Let's get going, okay?" She stated, holding out a hand.

Abby nodded and took Letti's hand, "All right - I'll go first, okay?" she began to reach for the glass of the mirror, touching it with her finger tips - the glass began to ripple, like water. She took a deep breath and stepped through; it was cold, but... warming. She felt like a part of her was missing though when she stepped all the way through. Her eyes opened and she was back in her own back room.

Scarlet followed and gasped when she reached the other side, "I-is this a dream? Are we really back here? I can't believe it!" Scarlet remember that they didn't have long. "Let's get our stuff together. I have a feeling that we don't have long to dilly-dally."

Abby nodded, "He said 8 minutes. Start grabbing your shit before we loose precious time." She began gathering things that she needed and wanted to bring back with her - all into a rather large duffle bag she used for trips. "Letti, are you bringing your whole suitcase?"

Scarlet shrugged, "Might as well right? I mean, it has everything I want in it besides my purse and cello which I'll put them over with it. What do you want me to get for you?"

Abby pointed over at her Violin, "Grab my violin would you? I have to get somethings for the man we spoke with." She walked over to her bed and ducked under it for a moment before pulling out an old record player - it was her grandfather's and she knew that it might be what Isaak could use. She tried to remember where her father kept all his old-timey phones; a collector of sorts, he liked to keep all types of old electronics.

Scarlet nodded, "Okay." She went to get Abby's violin to which she sat beside her stuff. Their pile of luggage that would be their only belongings from their time period back in the future.

Abby walked through the house - looking around. Her parents were't home; she didn't know if they were out looking for them, or if... they no longer existed in this world. She didn't have time to find out though. She went to her dad's work room and shifted around the electronics and tools - she finally found what she was looking for in his old toolbox. "Hello, Mr. Indestructible."

"ABBY! Are you ready? I think we have two minutes left by now." Scarlet called to her.

Abby walked back up stairs and found her friend, she nodded, signalling that she did find the things she needed. "Yeah, I've got everything I need in my bag..." she looked down at the old technology in her hands, "And I have what he wants too."

"I have all your stuff, the fun part is going to get it all through the mirror." Scarlet noted at the pile of their things.

Abby smiled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, I'll go through the mirror first - you toss the stuff through and I'll make sure I get it; is that all right?"

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah it's better than nothing just be careful with my cello. It's my baby you know."

Abby took her violin in hand and put it on her back, "I'll take my instrument through first. Just start tossing our crap in when I get through. Bring your cello with you last."

"Okie dokie!" Scarlet gave a thumbs up and a goofy grin. "Hurry, I don't think we have much time."

Abby looked at the clock on her wall and nodded, "We have about 2 minutes and 10 seconds. Be careful." She turned and closed her eyes, stepping through the portal once more. Only this time, she bumped into a figure on the other side.

Scarlet waited a second and then started throwing their luggage through the mirror, "I hope you catch our stuff Abby." She finished throwing all the luggage in and put her cello on her back. She took one last look around, "I'm going to miss it here." Scarlet walked through the mirror.

Abby sat her violin down and stared at the man before her - the old technology still firmly in her grasp, "... How are you here when the mirror is still open...?" Isaak chuckled, "Simple really - I had one of my minions take my place while I watched you return."

Scarlet passed through the mirror and saw Abby and the unknown man. "We're back. Does this mean we can't go back ever again?"

The music stopped as soon as Letti stepped through the other side of the mirror shutting the portal - Abby sat the stuff down in her hands and let her arms fall to her side. She looked over her shoulder, "Letti, please..." She felt Isaak grab her wrist, pulling her to him, "I think it's time you upheld your end of our bargain."

"Wait, what bargain? Abby, what is he talking about?" Scarlet grew concerned.

Abby opened her mouth, but closed and grit her teeth. She couldn't say it. Isaak pulled her in closer, "You know, if I weren't a gentleman, I wouldn't have let you venture so long in a world not your own. You should be thanking me, Abigail." Abby whimpered, starring up at him. "What have I thank but a monster." She hissed at him.

"Let her go! What is going on here? I'm so confused." Scarlet starred at them in utter confusion. She didn't know what the bargain was about and she wanted her questions answered. "What was this bargin you speak of?"

Isaak looked over at the girl, "Your friend's blood for your happiness. Isn't it a bitter sweet notion?" he leaned over Abby like the predator that he was. "She's such a delicacy here. You should be more careful with who you trust, Abigail."

Abby's lips quivered, "You promised you wouldn't hurt her. As long as that's true - I have no reason not to trust you."

Isaak narrowed his eyes, "Hm... you're spunky." He snapped his free hand and rather large demonic shadows stood in front of the girl, blocking her way. "Stop being fussy." He demanded of Abby, making her neck tilt into an angle, "It'll only hurt if you make it."

Scarlet grew frightened at the shadow beings. 'What do I do?! If I shoot them, I have a feeling it would go through them since they're shadows, right?' She thought.

Isaak seemed to be rather cheery that she got it right, "You're correct. So... there's not much you really can do then." He turned his attention to the girl in his grasp - her flesh began to look rather delicious after all. "Mm... I'm sure you won't mind in the end."

Scarlet whimpered, she didn't know what to do. How can she get by the shadow creatures to get to Abby?

Abby felt the hot breath of Isaak's mouth dangerously close to her neck, but she couldn't scream - she felt like her throat was clamping, preventing her from screaming in absolute terror.

Scarlet couldn't see what was going on because of the shadows blocking her way. She begged that in her mind that Abby wasn't bitten and that it was all a horrible dream that she would wake up from any minute.

Abby's eyes widened when she felt Isaak's canines pierce her neck; her mouth parted - but a mere squeak echoed from what should have been a scream.

Scarlet was able to catch a glimpse at Abby and Issak. She saw him biting her. Her eyes widened, "NO!"

Abby's fingers locked on Isaak's forearms. "S-stop it..." She whimpered out, her eyes quivering and tears pricking her ducts.

Isaak didn't respond - his mouth was full of the young girl's blood; how delicate it rolled over his tongue.

"SHE SAID STOP IT!" Scarlet shouted. "Let her go damn it!"

Isaak pulled away when he'd completely drained her of enough blood to leave her too weak to run. "Well, that was delightful. Hm... I suppose I'll have to turn you now - I don't think they'd be able to get to you in time."

"What do you mean by 'turn' her? Are you going to make her into a vampire!?" Scarlet demanded to know.

Isaak brought his free hand up to his mouth, tugging his satin glove off with his bloodied teeth, and pricking his thumb, he held it to the girl's mouth. "You know - if you weren't so precious to her, and I hadn't promised, I would have easily slaughtered you girl. Now be quiet."

Scarlet opened her mouth to protest but closed, there was no need to as it was already too late for her to do anything but Abby being turned to a vampire.

Abby opened her eyes halfway upon the greeting of a copper taste placing itself on her tongue. She tried to pull away - but the need for sustenance... it made her want more.

Scarlet gulped, the sight of blood made her squeamish. She tired so hard not to faint for her friend's sake.

Isaak pulled his hand away in a teasing manner, "Not too much little pet. We don't need you hooked on Methuselah blood. Hm... Your friend looks rather squeamish."

Abby looked over her shoulder, her eyes glowing a dim red. "... N-no."

Scarlet's heart began to race as she looked at Abby's red eyes. "A-Abby..."

Abby stared at her, something in her body begging for her friend's blood - but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I... I won't ever do something like to her Isaak."

Scarlet's eyes began to water, "What have you done to her you monster!"

Isaak gave Scarlet a rather annoyed stare, "This would be perfect if there wasn't a sniveling little girl crying in the corner over there." He snapped his fingers, making the shadows that loomed around the girl disperse.

Scarlet saw her chance and aimed her gun at Issak, "I ought to kill you for what you have done!

Abby threw herself in front of the aimed gun Scarlet was holding, grabbing the barrel of it and point it upwards, "Stop." She ordered her.

Scarlet eyes widened almost causing her to drop the gun in general, "Abby I... Why are you protecting him?"

Abby let her hands fall to her side, "... I don't know."

Isaak merely placed a hand under his chin, watching the scenario. "She's bound to me now, isn't that a lovely thing? My blood is coursing through her veins - she's more than a little puppet; she can think... but she's compelled to serve her master." He let out a rather selfish laugh, "But she can't force herself to harm you."

Scarlet's hands were trembling, "You can't listen to him Abby! You have to fight against him no matter what."

Abby opened her mouth, but then shook her head, "I can't. I... I want to... but I can't. I'm so sorry Letti..."

Scarlet swallowed, "W-What happens now then? You stay a vampire while I remain human?"

Abby gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, shaking her head once more, "I... don't know." She didn't understand how these things worked - nor did she understand why Isaak did the things he did; she assumed it would have been an IV to take some of her blood... but this?

She looked over her shoulder, to find that... he was no longer there. Gone like the shadows that merged in between all the creases of the opera house. "Letti..."

"What is it Abby?" Scarlet asked with a concerned look.

Abby reached down and took the gun in her hands, "You have to shoot me, Letti. I don't think I can live like this... I don't know why he did this - and... I have this weird feeling inside me. You have to kill me. Please."

Scarlet's eyes widened, "I-I can't Abby. There's no way I can shoot my best friend whether you're a vampire or not."

Abby shook her head, it was happening to fast - all these terrible things at once; why didn't she listen to Letti to begin with? If she hadn't done such foolish things, these... events wouldn't have unfolded. She was a newly weakened vampire, by a total douche - and she didn't want to end up hurting anyone.

"Letti... please. You have to do this. If you don't, I could hurt someone. I can't go back home now, anyway. No matter if we do find a way home."

"There's no way I'm leaving without you Abby!" By accident, Scarlet pulled the trigger and the bullet flew pass Abby's face and she heard a shatter. Scarlet's mouth hung open wide. "Oh my God!"

Abby's eye's couldn't be any wider, looking over her shoulder, her mouth opened and a loud scream echoed through the opera house.

_"YOU IDIOT!"_


	8. Musical Inspiration

"I'm sorry! My finger slipped." Scarlet felt awful. "Do you think I shot the mirror?!"

Abby slowly turned to her friend and made a rather angry gesture towards the shattered pieces on the ground, "I don't know - what do YOU THINK?"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY! It's not like I meant to do it!"

Abby flailed her arms in the air, "LIKE THAT MATTERS! It's GONE! It's all gone..." she slumped down onto the ground and put her face in her hands, "It's all my fault... and now, we can never go home." She began to sniffle, tears welling up in her eyes, "And now I'm a monster!"

Scarlet gently put the gun on the ground and embraced Abby in a confronting hug. "We'll find a way home, I promise. You're not a monster Abby. No matter who or what you are you'll never be a monster. Not to me, ever."

Abby looked up from her hands, "But... what if I hurt you?" she whimpered, "I'm... I'm something terrible." She ran her hand up to her mouth, the form of two sharp canines had begun to lengthen. "Scarlet... I... I'm a monster." The shock and realization was beginning to set in, and the fact of it all was... overwhelming and nerve wracking.

Scarlet shook her head, "I know you won't hurt me. You're too strong-willed to do that." She paused, "What should we do now? We should get back to the church before anyone notices we're gone, right?"

Abby held her friend's shoulder in her hand, her grip tightening "... Scarlet, I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight it off."

"Well we have to get help! We can't just sit here and do nothing. The only people we can trust now is Abel and Leon." Scarlet demanded. "Come on, we have to get help before it's too late. We also have to bring our stuff with us." She noted at the pile of things they previously brought through the mirror.

Abby looked over at the stuff, honestly depressed. "... Do you think they'll make fun of me for having a stuffed animal?" Out of all the things that were bothering her - she had to think of something else to get her mind of what she was becoming.

Scarlet shrugged, "I don't know but I have Po with me so if you get laughed at I'll be there with you." Scarlet noted at her panda pillow pet that she absolutely adores. "Come on, the faster we get there the sooner we get help."

Abby was worried, "... I-I... What will they say? Aren't the churches here against vampires? Oh God, what is Father Nightroad going to think...?!"

"I don't know Abby. I'm as clueless as you are. We have to believe that they'll help us. Please Abby, don't think about it too much. Let's get back before we run into some other scary characters, okay?" Scarlet began gathering her things which she was able to get all it on her back and one hand.

Abby sounded pitiful, completely wallowing in self-pity. She hated herself for it, but she could already feel her insides dying - her heart had already stopped, she... felt cold.

"O-okay, can you help me up? I don't feel well."

"Sure." Scarlet pulled her friend up, "You can lean on my shoulder if you want and I can carry some of your stuff if need be."

Abby nodded, "I-I can carry it." She walked over and took her violin, pulling on the straps and wearing it on her back; she nearly toppled over due to the slight weight. She grabbed her bag and purse and shivered a bit.

"Come on." Scarlet held out a hand, "Dawn should be here soon. Let's see if we can't get some help." Scarlet tried to remain calm for her friend. Her friend being a vampire was a first obviously.

Abby nodded, "Yeah... I don't think I'll sparkle in this world." She took her friend't hand, scared of what was to come.

Scarlet laughed, "Well, if you do I'll still love you man. No matter what."

Abby frowned, "Even if I eat you?"

Scarlet's eyes widen, "You better not eat me! I'll haunt you everyday of your existent if you do."

Abby rubbed the back of her neck, "Well I wouldn't mean to, that's for sure. I'd miss you too much."

"I would hope so. I'd feel the same way if if was the other way around. Yay! We're here. I guess we climb back through the window again or what?"

Abby nodded, "Yeah, I can toss our stuff up to you and you can catch it. We have to be careful with the instruments though... I-I think I'll go and try to wake Father Nightroad up. H-He should know before dawn."

They made their way back to the church; Abby was hesitant, seeing as how there were a few rays of dawn poking through the night sky.

But when they got back, Abby was eager to get inside.

Scarlet climbed through the window, "I'm ready whenever you are!"

Abby began to hoist up the bags, one by one, trying to hurry but not drop anything. Once she'd gotten all their personal items inside, she began to lift Letti's cello up into the open window, "Be careful, it's hard to fit..."

After a minute of struggling with it Scarlet thought of a different approach. "It's not going to fit so I'll climb back down and get walk it to our room. It'll be easier. You go get Abel and I'll be there in a minute." She lowered her cello back down and once Abby had it back on the ground she hopped down and put her beloved instrument on her back. "See you in a bit!" She walked in the building quietly back to their room.

Abby felt her face drop, was her friend really going to leave her to do that? She sighed and jumped up onto the window ledge and pulled herself through, trying to be a lot more careful than before. Her instrument was handed up first so it was nicely placed next to the bed.

She closed the window and walked to the door, opening it and looking around. "... I guess it's all right." She closed the door after exiting and began looking for Abel's room. She had a hard time finding it - and wandering around in the middle of dawn wasn't really... a good thing to do. But she followed that familiar aura that he had that kept her safe and feeling all right.

When she found where it was the strongest, she hesitated a bit - but she opened the door and peered in. She felt her eyes widen at the sight.

"Oh God, he's just too cute."

Abel awoke to the sound of a voice along with the door opening. To his surprise he saw Abby. "Abby, what a pleasant surprise. Is something wrong?" He asked as he let out a yawn and wiped the sleepiness out of his eyes.

Abby stepped inside and pulled the door to, leaning against it. "Father Nightroad... I... I did..." she began to tear up, her voice choking. She covered her face in shame, "What have I done...?"

Abel frowned as he came closer to her, "Please Abby, what's on your mind?"

Abby put her hands out, "Please... I don't want to hurt anyone. I... i don't know what I was thinking. I'm an idiot." She opened her mouth slightly, her fangs visible to anyone that would be looking at her mouth.

Abel's eyes widen, "How did this happen?" He asked with concern. Who did this to her? Did Scarlet suffer the same fate?

Abby covered her face, "I was only trying to help... I'm such an idiot!" She ran her hand through her hair, her eyes covered in fresh tears. "I thought I was helping the Vatican and my friend - but..."

Abel placed a hand on her shoulder, "Abby, it's okay. Please, tell me what happened."

Abby shoved herself into his arms, pushing her face against his chest, "That man - he called himself Isaak... I... I made a deal so we could go back just for a little while... and now the mirror's shattered!"

Abel was taken back by the forceful hug but wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry you got pulled into his sick game Abby. If only I was there to do something about it."

Abigail sniffled, grateful for the embrace and kind words. "I... didn't mean for this to happen. Now, we can never go home... a-and... I've possibly doomed the new place I'm supposed to call home."

"I know you didn't mean any harm to be done. You did what you thought was best. Don't worry, we'll find a way for you and Scarlet to get home and fix whatever lays ahead." Abel petted her hair gently as a way to calm her.

Abby looked up at him, her glasses smeared with tears and finger prints from her hands, she felt her face warm up when she realized what he was wearing and how she was hugging him. "... You wear such cute jammies..."

"A-Ah thank y-you." He seemed rather embarrassed that he was in his nightwear in her presence.

Abby pulled herself away and put her hands on her cheeks, making a rather silly mushed fish face. "Awhaa, look at you - you're so cute! Oh, you'd be something of a dream to a girl!" she giggled a bit, shaking her head, "Huhuhu~"

Scarlet walked in Abel's room since the door was open and interrupted Abel and Abby's conversation, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. By the way Abel, nice pajamas." Abel blushed, "Thanks." "Did you tell him Abby?"

Abby let her hands drop and she nodded - if only for a moment, she'd forgotten what had happened. "Yeah." She said softly.

Abel cleared his throat, "Well, I know I'll have to report this to Lady Caterina but since it's rather early, we'll have to wait. Shall we get some sleep ladies? Abby, I think it would be best if you remained here with me in case you were to harm Scarlet." He looked at Scarlet. "I guess that's best, is that okay with you Abby?" Scarlet looked at her.

Abby looked over at Abel shyly, "But you're a man." she said softly. The first thing that sprung to her mind is that he might be a closet pervert.

"And you're a woman, I'm glad we've made that clear." Scarlet noted. "Listen Abby, I won't do anything I promise. I'm pretty sure you've been awake all night and you need to get some sleep." Scarlet nodded, "Please Abby, just do it."

Abby let her shoulders drop, "... I'm not even tired." she replied sadly, "But, if it's for the best Letti, I will."

Scarlet hugged her, "I'll see you in a few hours. Abel, I'm trusting you." She gave him the 'try anything and I'll kill you' look before she walked down the hall to her room. Abel climbed in the bed and motioned for Abby to join. "Try to get some sleep." He turned opposite of her so maybe she would feel more comfortable.

Abby sat down on the opposite side of the bed and stayed that way for a long while. 'I feel terrible...' Her eyes began to droop, and she sighed, maybe she should try to sleep a little. She pulled her legs to her chest and laid down like that, giving a slight shiver from no blanket and no pillow to snuggle into.

Abel woke to the sun shining on his skin, giving a sense of warmth. He looked over to see Abby biting his night cap in her sleep. He chuckled to himself and gently started shaking her, "Abby, time to wake up."

Abby snorted and jolted up, not having slept much - she was a bit jumpy and more alert than usual. She looked around, panting a bit. "Is something on fire!? Is my house on fire - ?!"

Abel laughed, "Nothing's on fire Abby. It's morning now. I have to report to Lady Caterina but I need to change. Do you mind?"

Abby didn't move, she shook her head, "Nope, I don't mind. Go right ahead."

Abel blushed, "Uh I meant can you leave the room? You don't want to see me naked now do you?"

Abby pushed herself up, touching her nose to his and her eyes wider than normal, "Not unless you want me to~"

Abel's eyes widen and gulped, "Please step outside, I'll only be a minute Abby."

Abby tilted her head, her face still rather close to his. "Why?" she asked, "It's not like I don't know what you have." she said casually, "I'm just a girl. 'Sides, it's cold out there."

"Men aren't supposed to change in front of girls!" He protested.

Abby pouted, "Why?" she countered once more, trying to be cute - but in reality, probably either came off slutty or just plain ignorant. "It's not like I'm going to see anything bad." She pulled some of the covers over her body, "I'm cold."

"Because..." He paused and finally just gave in, "If you promise not to look you can stay under the covers, far enough?"

Abby shrugged and fell over, pulling the covers over her head and sighing, "I simply don't understand why some people are so shy. Have you never seen a girl naked before? Well, I guess you are priest... You're not gay are you?"

"I-I'm not gay!" Abel defended. He quickly changed. "I'm finished, you can look now."

Abby pulled the covers off her head and chuckled a bit, "Your still wearing your night cap."

Abel quickly ripped it off his head and put it with his nightwear. "Not anymore. Alright, I have to go report to Lady Caterina what happened. I guess you can go wake Scarlet up?"

Abby quickly bounced a bit across the bed, nearly falling off the edge. "But Father Nightroad!" she pouted, "It's cold outside and I left my clothes in my room."

He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, "There, that should keep you warm until you get to your room to change."

Abby pouted once more - becoming a vampire made her more adventurous of sorts, playful even. Teasing the priest before her was mere fun! "Oh, you don't want to keep me warm? I was hoping you'd cuddle with me or something."

"Don't you only cuddle when you're lying down not standing up? Besides, your room is right down the hall from here."

Abby wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him childishly, "I can cuddle standing upppp!" she whined slightly, enjoying how annoyed Abel must have been getting from arguing with her.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll walk you to your room and keep you warm, okay?" Abel was getting frustrated by Abby but he pushed those feelings aside.

Abby chuckled gently, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just too cute to watch you wrinkle your nose, Father."

He started walking towards Abby's room, "You mean like this?" He made a silly face and chuckled softly.

Abby hopped out of bed and followed close beside him, she attempted to wiggle her nose a bit, "Not really - more like that, er... well, I can't wiggle my nose - but you get it!"

"I'm glad you find my face amusing." He grinned and wiggled his nose while crossing his eyes. "Do you mean like this?" He pointed to his face.

Abby's eyes widened and then she burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth and snorting a bit in laughter. "S-stop, your face...! It'll get... get frozen like that, hahahahaha!"

Abel laughed and uncrossed his eyes, "Let's hope it doesn't get frozen, you won't be able to look at me without laughing."

Abby held her cheeks in enjoyment, "I can barely do that now, haha." She pulled the covers around her shoulders a bit tighter. "... You don't think anyone heard me do you?"

Abel shrugged, "I don't know but if they did it's good to laugh. Besides, your laugh is cute."

Abby looked over at Abel with a stained red face, "T-that's not what I meant. Now that I'm... well... "

"Oh, I don't believe so. Not yet anyways. They aren't going to be happy with it but there's nothing we can do about it now. Don't worry Abby, everything's going to be alright."

Abby looked at the floor, "I'm not too sure about that, Father Nightroad. I... I've seen how the Vatican is towards vampires in general - well, I've heard through the grapevine at least. I..." She put her hand to her chest in sudden pain, "I... don't feel well."

Abel face showed concern, "Come on, maybe if you eat something you'll feel better." He motioned towards the kitchen. "I believe it'll stop the craving."

Abby walked a couple steps but then stopped, her body swaying a tad. "... C-can I lean on you? I don't really feel well enough to be standing."

Abel nodded and wrapped an arm around her, "Of course, we don't want you falling now do we?"

Abby felt her face get warm at the closeness. "T-thank you, Father Nightroad. I suppose I owe you quite a bit." She said softly, as they walked down the corridors to the kitchen. "What about Lady Caterina? Shouldn't you inform her... first?"

"Please Abby, you can call me Abel. I'll tell her afterwards, I don't want you going on a rampage because you don't have anything in your stomach to stop the craving."

Abby looked down at the floor for the most part as they walked, "... Abel, am I a monster now?" she asked softly, her brows furrowed in torment. "Am I going to die...?"

"You're not a monster Abby and you're not going to die either. As long as we can control your craving you won't become a monster. You'll live a... somewhat normal life. You're going to be alright, I promise." They reached the kitchen at that moment. "Let's get something in you and then I'll go report to Lady Catherina, okay?"

Abby nodded and took a seat at the table she ate at with Letti the day before, "... This is all happening so fast - I mean, we were only here for basically a day or so, and look how much trouble I've gotten myself into? What's wrong with me?"

Abel got some bread and some soup for her to eat, "Nothing's wrong with you. This place and time period are completely new to the both of you. It's hard being in a place where you don't know all the ways about it, isn't it?"

Abby nodded, "It is. I feel like I should have stayed in a corner and never let this happen to begin with. Now, we can't go home and I'm something out of a legend where we're from. I'm scared, Abel. Terrified, actually."

"It's okay to be scared Abby. Just remember that I'm here for you. You couldn't control what has happen but you got to keep your head up and be strong. Can you do that for me?" He asked as he sat in front of her with their food.

Abby bit her lip, almost hard enough to break the skin, nodding. "I... I'll try." She looked down at the food - almost eagerly awaiting it. "... Do you really think this food will help me?"

Abel nodded, "I've heard that it helps the cravings. It won't hurt to try,right?" Of course he knew it would help. He is a Crusnik after all.

Abby hesitated, but took his words to heart. She began eating slowly, hoping that it might calm her nerves. "What do you think Lady Caterina will do, Abel?" Abby was also worried about her friend - was she awake yet?

"To be honest, I don't know Abby. I don't mean to worry you but the Vatican can be unpredictable at times. I'll do whatever I can to persuade her that you'll be okay in my care."

Abby perked up. "You'll take care of me, Abel?" she asked, oddly excited by something of that matter. "I'd feel a lot safer if that were true to be honest. I... I know it's weird, but I feel like you would be strong enough to protect me from anything - even a missile. No matter how clumsy or goofy you are."

"I don't know if I'll be able to protect you from everything but I'll do may best to do so. If you're finished, I'll go report to Lady Caterina now."

Abby got up and took her bowl and spoon to the sink, "I'll go with you. It's my responsibility to step up for what I've done. But... I should probably get Letti first, she's a heavy sleeper and I doubt she's awake."

"That's a good idea. Would you like me to come with you? If not, I'll wait for you here."

Abby walked over and took her hand and took his in it, tugging the covers around her tightly with the other. "You have to come with me. I'm too scared to walk around alone."

"Alright, let's go then." He opened the door leading to the hallway and began walking towards Scarlet and Abby's room.

As they walked Abby's mind kept shifting - she saw things in the shadows of the early morning and she heard whispering that wasn't holy. It was really starting to scare her.

They soon arrived at the door of the girl's bedroom, "Here we are. I'll wait out here for you two, is that okay?"

Abby nodded and opened the door, slipping inside the room. Her friend was out cold as usual. But it looked like she'd been waiting for her - even though she knew she was not coming back to the room. "Letti..." Abby softly said, shaking her shoulder, "You need to get up."

Scarlet jerked up from her heavy slumber, "I DIDN'T STEAL THE HOT SAUCE I SWEAR!" She blinked and rubbed her eyes, "Oh... morning Abby."

Abby blinked, "What on Earth where you dreaming about? I-I am not sure I even want to know actually."

Scarlet stretched, "You probably shouldn't. I have the weirdest dreams. Anyways, has Abel reported to Lady Caterina yet?"

Abigail shook her head, "Not yet - we're waiting on you. Get dressed, I'll tell Abel you're up. I... I ate something so I wouldn't be too hungry."

"Alright just give me a minute and that's good." Scarlet walked to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a floral t-shirt with her beloved Converse. "You don't think this is too much, do you? I just don't want to wear that God awful dress anymore."

Abby gave a slight shrug, "Oh, will you help me pick something out? I'm so cold here, I don't know why I didn't realize how freezing it was sooner..."

"Of course! It's a little cold but we'll get used to it, I guess."

"I packed a couple sweatshirts, do you want one?" Abby asked, walking over to her large bag and unzipping it. "Hm... should I wear decorative clothes or dress all in black like the living corpse I am?"

"Yeah thanks." Scarlet got one and put it on. "You're not a living corpse! How about that shirt?" Scarlet noted at the light colored one. "It's really pretty."

Abby flustered, "But it shows my tits off!" she said with a frown, "Not only that, it's got all those frilly ruffles. I don't know why I even packed it..."

"I'm more surprised that you even own a shirt like that. Wear whatever you want." Scarlet brushed her tangled hair. "I wonder what Abel would think if he saw you in that?"

Abby felt a chill run down her spine, "He'd probably ask why my boobs are in the open. Why would you even ask that?" Abby pulled out a black turtle neck and some jeans and began to get dressed. "You know, I'm starting to think you're aiming all these love innuendos at me because you're trying to hide a certain feeling towards a certain man."

Scarlet blushed a bright red, "W-What?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Scarlet tied her Converse and put her hairbrush back in her bag, avoiding eye contact with Abby.

Abby crossed her arms after she got her shirt on, "Oh? Might I ask why you're redder than a strawberry if you don't know what I'm talking about?" She reached down and took out her pair of nice, simple black boots to keep her feet warm - they didn't have a large heel, but it was enough to even her out with Letti.

Scarlet sighed, "I can't help it. Is it crazy that you could like someone so much after one day of knowing them? Let's face it though, he'll never go for someone like me." Scarlet looked down at her hands as if they became suddenly interesting.

Abby zipped up her boots and then before putting on her jewelry, walked over to the girl, "Hey, what happened to you believing in love at first sight? Don't get so down. We are technically like... what, over 1000 years old? So age isn't a problem! NO LIMITS!"

"Yeah but what if he doesn't feel the same? It'll be awkward." Scarlet rolled her eyes, "NO RULES!"

Abby pulled up her shirt, in a funny fashion. "NO RULES!" She tugged it back down with a simple laugh, "If he doesn't, then that's his loss. I mean, what guy wouldn't like you Letti? You're a bundle of derp."

"Guys that don't enjoy my derpiness? Come on, I think we've keep Abel waiting long enough for us." Scarlet started walking towards the door and opened it. "We're finished now Abel." Abel looked at their clothing, "Your clothes are... interesting. Anyways, let's get going." He began walking towards Lady Caterina's corridors.

Abby was in the middle of pulling her clock-necklace over her head when her friend decided to get up and leave. "Hang on, I still have to put my cross on..." She grabbed the tiny trinket and held it in her hands. It was fake and tiny, and it didn't burn her. She wondered if myths she learned were true to these vampires and herself.

She shook her head and put it on, walking out the door and closing it, following her friend and Abel through the halls.

"Come on slowpoke!" Scarlet called as the two of them waited on her to catch up.

Abby trotted after them, "A-ah, sorry, I was just... putting on my necklace. I can't walk and do it at the same time."

Scarlet giggled, "I forgot you can't multitask when it comes to walking." She stuck her tongue out in a playful manner. "Looks like we're here girls." Abel noted at the oak door in front of them. "You ready Abby?"

Abby shook her head, "Of course not." She reached up and grabbed the cross around her neck - it was something her grandmother favored and it always helped to touch it. "But... I'll be brave."

Abel nodded and opened the door, "Hello Lady Caterina."

Caterina looked up from her paperwork from her early hours of working. "... Abel? What on Earth are you - " she looked at the two girls, and when they got closer, she saw the piercings on Abby's neck. All of a sudden, the woman became furious. "Abel, what the Hell is going on here...!?"

"I hate to inform you that Abby was turned into a vampire last night." Abel rubbed the back of his neck.

Caterina stood up, "She WHAT?! Under your care, Abel!? Out of all things - !" She noticed that Abby had begun flinching and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I should not be yelling at you. You knew not what you were doing. Please, sit. You look weak."

Scarlet spoke up, "I should take some of the blame. I was there and I couldn't do anything about it. I was so... helpless."

Caterina frowned, "No, it's not your fault. If anything... we should have known that something like this would have happened. You did come out of no where... and you did get into our headquarters without us even knowing - how, still escapes us. Miss...?"

Abby looked up after she'd sat down, "Abby, you can call me Abby."

Caterina nodded, "Miss Abby... do you know who did this?"

"It was Issak Lady Caterina." Abel stated.

"Kampfer? Here, in the Vatican? What on Earth is he planning?!" she put a hand on her head, "There's no telling what he's done to this girl or told her..." Caterina looked over at her, "Are you hungry?"

Abby flinched. "A-ah, not really... Well, kind of."

"I had her eat something this morning before we came here. I don't know why he changed Abby but he's up to no good." Abel replied. "Is there anything we can do to stop him?" Scarlet asked.

Caterina sighed, "Unfortunately, no. If we knew how, we'd done it long ago. The Order is hardly something to be trialed with if we don't know what they're up to. I'm very sorry what happened with you though, Abby. We'll be sure to take care of you. We... can't let anyone know about this right now, though. It's a sensitive matter with those uprising in the east."

Scarlet nodded at her answer, "What do we do now Lady Caterina?"

Caterina opened her mouth, only to be silenced as the door slammed open, "Hey - the planes all ready to...!" A familiar face brightened the room, "Hey, look, it's those chicks again."

Scarlet smiled, "Hello again Leon."

Leon gave a short wave, "Hey, Abel - didn't Lady Caterina inform you of the mission we're going on?"

Abel shook his head, "No she didn't. Care to tell me what the mission is Lady Caterina?"

Caterina stood up once more, and handed Abel a letter. "There's this place off the coast of Spain that's been having some trouble in the forests. They said they keep having livestock ripped to shreds, and odd messages written in blood on the houses of the nearby village."

Abel read over the letter quickly, "This ought to be interesting. Let's go Leon."

"Wait! What about us? Don't we get to come too?" Scarlet asked.

Leon raised a brow, "Hell no, shorty. You ladies need to stay in one piece." Abby seemed to shift uncomfortably in her chair - he'd not noticed her condition yet.

"Aren't you supposed to protect us? How can you do that if you're away from us?"

Leon blinked, "I ain't supposed to be protecting anyone, little miss. I'm just here to do my job and leave. You should talk to Lady Caterina about that. I think someone else would be better suited for that job."

Caterina gave a reassuring smile, "You're safe here as long as you don't go wandering off... I assume that's how your friend was injured."

Scarlet sighed, "Fine! I guess we have no choice then. Be careful you two." Abel nodded, "We will, you two stay put. Let's go Leon." They walked out the door. "What do we do now?"

Scarlet sighed, "Fine! I guess we have no choice then. Be careful you two." Abel nodded, "We will, you two stay put. Let's go Leon." They walked out the door. "What do we do now?"

Abby looked over at her friend. "We can sit in our room and do nothing."

"Alright. Thank you for your time Lady Caterina." Scarlet opened the door and waited for her friend.

Abby followed her friend and closed the door when she exited. The two men were already getting ready to leave and not in hearing range. "We're fucking going with them."

Scarlet let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad I'm not the only one that had that idea. Come on before they see us."

Abby nodded, "I can't go outside like this though... I'm not sure, but I'm thinking that vampires here bust into flames if they touch sunlight... sooo... let's find a cover or let me get my hoodie. Maybe that'll be all right."

"Alright but let's hurry before they leave us behind." They made their way back to their room. "Here." Scarlet handed her a hoodie. "Wait!" She grabbed her phone and stuck it in her jean pocket. "I don't care if I can't use it here, I feel naked with it. Let's go!"

Abby held up her hand and walked over to her bag, pulling out a scarf she'd packed with her, "Yeah, I'm not going into an aircraft without something around my nose."

"Whatever, come on!" Scarlet was scared and excited about the mission they were about to crash.

Abby was reluctant all of a sudden, "Calm down - you're not the one risking your life walking outside."

"I'm sorry, I'm just jumpy at the moment. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm certainly not waiting around for that asshat Isaak to poke around and come back. I'd rather die than see his face again."

"That's a face I wish I could forget." Scarlet shuddered at the thought of him.

Abby rubbed her arms, "You and me both. Let's get going before I start thinking about it too much." She walked out the door, without another word - trying to not think about Isaak at all.

"Alright." She followed behind Abby until they got back to where the plane was. "Okay, I don't see them anywhere. You ready?"

The loading dock seemed pretty empty, and the sun wasn't too high in the sky, so Abby wasn't so jittery. "Yeah, let's just sneak on before someone comes around and sees us."

"Alright come on." Scarlet ran over to the open door of the plane dragging Abby with her. "We can hide behind these crates so they won't see that we tagged along."

Abby tilted her head, "I don't think hiding in such tiny spaces is such a good idea. Why don't we just hide behind something and make sure I have enough room to breath?"

"Fine. Lets just hurry, I think I hear them coming back." Scarlet hid behind a crate with enough room for her to move around if necessary.

Abby slipped beside her and pulled her knees to her chest. The sound of clanking was heard and the boarding of familiar voices echoed in the tiny craft. "You know, if I had anything to do with it, I'd certainly take that fine piece of - " Leon was obviously cut off with a glare from his 'better half', Abel. "Oh come on, like you don't have those urges?"

"Leon, we have to focus on our mission. There's no time to be thinking about women."

Leon sighed, starting up the plane. "Damn, Abel. Lighten up, what else are we going to talk about? Now come on, when's the last time you went on a REAL date?" Yes, Leon was badgering the poor priest about 'love' - even though he WAS a priest.

Abel shrugged, "I don't know, years I guess." Scarlet had the overwhelming urge to sneeze. "Achoo!" Scarlet covered her mouth. Please say they didn't hear that!

Abby's head slowly turned towards her friend and if looks could kill - she'd have a bullet in between her eyes. "You fucking ass." She hissed, face-palming.

Leon looked over his shoulder with a confused expression, "What the Hell? Did that box just sneeze...?"

Abel went to investigate and found Scarlet behind the sneezing crate. "Hehe, surprise?" Abel sighed, "What are you two doing here? We told you to stay put." Scarlet huffed, "Did you really expect us to stay put without you? Remember what happened last time that happened?" Scarlet noted at Abby being turned into a vampire.

Leon, manning the controls, called over his shoulder, "Abel, what the Hell are those two doing back there?"

Abby looked up at Abel guiltily. "I'm sorry Abel, I... I just didn't want Isaak to show up again."

Abel sighed, "That's okay then I guess. I just hope you know you two will be endanger now." Scarlet nodded and stood up, "I know we will but I'd rather not meet up with Issak again."

Leon groaned, "Oh no, you can't be serious! Those two can't come on a mission with us - Lady Caterina will have our heads, Abel!"

"Well it's too late now. They're already here." Abel shrugged a bit.

"We won't get in the way, I promise!" Scarlet added.

Abby looked at both of them, "You two are the worst." She said, shaking her head. Leon grunted, "Whatever. If they die, that's not my problem."

"I'm glad you care so much Leon." Scarlet replied sarcastically as she sat down.

"It's not my job to care, babe. It's my job to keep your mind worry free so you can sleep at night." He replied casually. Abby looked at Abel and sat back down, "I'm sorry. I was worried."

Scarlet smiled, "I was being sarcastic and I'm glad that you focus on your job but you gotta live a little, you know?" Abel smiled, "That's alright Abby, there's no need to apologize."

Leon rolled his eyes, "I live plenty. It's kinda hard to do though - you know, through a jail house?" He turned his attention to the plane. "Does it really matter if I live or not?"

Abby frowned, "Of course I do. I came on board without permission."

Scarlet's eyes widen, "Of course it matters Leon! Everyone is here for a reason, I don't want you saying that." She crossed her arms.

"That's true but you can't apologize for being worried. Either way its alright."

Leon sighed, "I don't really care either way - It's not like I'm going to be doing anything but missions and serving tim for the next 950 years." He looked out the window of the plane with slightly narrowed eyes, "No matter how much I don't want to."

Abby rubbed her neck, "Still I ffeel bad. Putting ourselves and you guys in danger."

"I-I don't know what to say. Just, promise me one thing?"

Abel sighed, "It can't be helped but we can protect you so don't worry, okay?"

Leon looked over his shoulder at her - she was rather close now, and was a distance from Abel and Abby in the back. "What is it, shorty?"

Abby pouted, "How can a clumsy guy like you protect me?"

She looked dead into his eyes, "Promise me that you take care of yourself. I-I don't know what I'll do with myself if you got badly injured."

Abel shrugged, "I have my ways."

Leon sighed, "What's that got to do with anything, kid?" He needed to push the fact he might have any feelings for the girl out of the way - be they real or not. He couldn't let her suffer.

Abigail tilted her head, "You're being too mysterious." She said, wagging her finger at him, "What's so special about you? Other than you have two left feet!"

"Just... promise me. It'll make me feel better, please." She looked down at her hands.

"Maybe I like being mysterious." Abel stated nonchalantly.

Leon sighed, "Fine, fine. Whatever you want." He tried to wave her off - the feelings of love settled deep in his heart, and most of the time, it was a bad idea. He didn't want a repeat of the past.

Abby raised a brow, "What are you hiding...?"

Scarlet smiled, "Thank you Leon! It means a lot."

"I'm not hiding anything. Oh look, we're here." Abel noted at the landscape.

Leon pulled back as the plane came in for a landing, "Hang on to something would you? You're all making me damn nervous."

Abby shifted when the plane moved, knocking into Abel a bit. "How convienent. Looks like my answer to my question can be given later on then."

Scarlet giggled as she grabbed onto a seat. "Anything you say Leon."

The plane shuttered and creaked when it hit the ground, "D-damn, that doesn't sound too good." Was the thing breaking on them again? "I'll have to get it looked at again when we get home - Abel, remind me would ya?" He looked over at him, only to see Abby nearly clinging to the priest with a frightened expression.

"Stop flirting with the lady and help me get these supplies off the plane, you pervert."

"I-I'm not a pervert!" Abel protested and went to help Leon with the supplies. Scarlet walked over to Abby. "They're something else aren't they?"

Abby shook her head, "Something else is right. I can't get Abel to even talk about his feelings. How strange is that?" she rolled her eyes. "They're just normal men. Like from any other century."

Scarlet shrugged, "I don't know Abby. Maybe he's one of those people that you have to pill away a layer at a time? Just be patient, he'll come around."

Abby looked at Letti like she was crazy, "I was being sarcastic. My God, you really are head over hills for that inmate, aren't you?!"

"Shh! He'll hear you! I can't help it Abby, I can't just make it stop!" Scarlet pouted with a blush on her face.

Abby frowned, "Well don't go dragging me into your lovesick puppy crush feelings. I like..." she got quieter, "I like Abel, but not like that... not yet, at least. I barely know him, and not to mention, he's a priest!"

"Fine." She groaned, "Who knows Abby, he might feel the same way but doesn't want to admit it. Anyways, I'm going to get off the plane now, care to join me?"

Abby stepped back a bit, "... But the suns out." she said, rubbing her arm, it covered by her hoodie.

"Abby, you're going to have to face it sooner of later. You can't hide in the darkness forever." She held out a hand, "Come on, we'll do it together."

Abby glared at Scarlet, "Says the human," she hissed at her. "I'd rather not fry to death, thank you."

Scarlet put her hands up in defense, "Excuse me for being the normal one. What are you going to when Abel and Leon have to leave the plane? What are you going to do then?"

Abby grit her teeth, "Stay here where it's safe." She retorted, turning her nose up at the girl with a snort, "Obviously!"

"I hate to break up your chat girls but we're done unloading. For safety reasons you're going to come with us in pairs. Abby with me and Scarlet with Leon, sound good?" Abel asked. Scarlet snorted, "Good luck getting her off the plane! She's scared she's going to burn into a crisp."

Abby hissed at them both, "Like Hell I'm going out there! Besides me burning to a crisp, I'd hate to get my shoes dirty and get nature all over my clothes!"

"You won't burn into a crisp Abby, I promise. Please, you'll be all alone and we won't be here to protect if something comes." Abel replied. "Just do it Abby." Scarlet added.

Abby glared, "How about_ NO."_

Scarlet was starting to get pissed off, "Abby I swear if you don't get of the fucking plane right now I will kill you in your sleep!" She growled.

"FUCK YOU!" she said walking to the back to where it was darker, "I'm NOT coming out, Letti!"

Scarlet noticed something move inside the plane and it was a snake, "Are you sure you don't want to come out? I guess you can make friends with that snake that's chilling in there with you."

Abby froze, "Snake...? W-where? Where the Hell is it!?" She screeched nearly climbing up on some leftover boxes that were smaller and unneeded. "GET IT OUT!"

Scarlet laughed as she went and picked it up, "It's just a baby snake. He's kinda cute. Come on little fellow, let's put you back in nature where you belong." She put the snake on ground and he slithered away. "There might be more in there so I would come out if I were you."

Abby seemed more frightened by a snake than the sun, she jumped down and ran outside, running as fast as she could to a nearly shaded place. "Fuck that! Like Hell I'm staying on a snake infested plane!"

"Finally! Alright shall we get going now?" Scarlet asked. Abel nodded, "Yes, Scarlet go with Leon and I'll go with Abby." Scarlet nodded and walked over to Leon. "I'm ready, you two be careful!" She called to Abel and Abby.

Abby stayed under the tree, glaring at everyone. "I hate you all, I hope you know!"

Leon began to walk off in the opposite direction. "Come on then, I haven't got all day. We need to check on the villagers."

Scarlet blew a kiss to her friend, "I love you too sweetheart~" Scarlet followed behind him, "Alright."

Leon led the girl to the nearby village that was being threatened by messages and other misfortunes. "Your friend... she was bitten wasn't she?"

Scarlet swallowed and nodded, "Last night and I watched the whole thing. I-I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so helpless."

"It's not your fault. What can you do against a vampire? Tch, you're a woman, you shouldn't have to go through shit like that." Leon said gruffly.

"I still feel awful about it though." Scarlet replied softly.

Leon gave a short shrug, "Nothing I can say really, other than be there when she needs it. From what I've seen and heard, being a newbie in the world of vampires isn't really all the grand. Forget what you learned before, this is a hell experience for her."

"Yeah no kidding. It's just so much to take in at once, my head is spinning from the thought of it."

Leon nodded, "I'd imagine. It's a rough change. But... least you're not the one going through it. You have to remember she's feeling and thinking things you're not."

"Yeah. I probably shouldn't have been so harsh on her. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Nervous about what, Scarlet?" Leon inquired, genuinely curious.

"Being attacked by vampires. It's a scary thought of beings that suck your blood for pure enjoyment."

Leon rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, not only do they do that, but I kinda assumed that they do that to live, too."

"Thanks, my nervousness just magically went away. You're my hero!" Scarlet replied sarcastically.

Leon gave a slight tilt of his head, "My advice? Don't get caught in a dark alley."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She paused when they got to the village. The people looked terrified. "The poor villagers."

Leon looked around, surveying. "I can tell you why - look at those nasty messages plastered all over their homes." he nodded towards the brick walls.

Scarlet looked at them and some of them said things like 'You're going to die' or 'Die in Hell'. Scarlet looked away, "That's awful." She saw of the little kids scared out of their minds. "These poor kids don't need to see this."

Leon's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you go tend to the villagers, while I go get something to scrub this filth off the damn walls. Fucking insult to anyone that walks by is what it is."

"Okay." She walked over to the kids and saw one of the little girls was crying. "Hey, it's going to be okay sweetheart. My friend and I are here to help. Dry those tears, it'll be alright."

Leon went off and found a few buckets - running them full of water from a nearby pond and he took some rags and hoped that it'd scrub the blood from the brick wallings.

Scarlet helped the villagers remain calm and let them know that her and Leon were there to help. She even played tag with the kids. "Tag your it!" One of the kids called as she was tagged, "You guys are quick! I'm gonna get you~" They laughed and made Scarlet feel a lot better. She missed playing with little kids.

Leon maintained the time, scrubbing the nasty messages off the side of the building. The kids didn't deserve this - they didn't have to see such violence in the world. He began to talk to some of the villagers, they told him that every night, the messages got worse and more cattle was slaughtered.

Scarlet finished playing with the kids and went to Leon. "Have you found any leads Leon?"

Leon nodded, "It appears to happen at night - as expected. I'm... not sure that this is a vampire attack though - it seems more like a wild beast of burden. But... how would a wild animal write messages like this?"

"It could be a master and a beast working together. I'm guessing that now we wait until night?"

Leon crossed his arms and leaned against the now clean and dry wall. "Maybe. We'll just wait until night fall. It'll be a while though, it's about noon now."

"What do we do until then?" Scarlet looked over at the kids playing. "We could go play with the kids. It'll be nice, don't you think?"

Leon looked over at the now cheerful children running around in circles and trying to forget the terrible events that were unfolding, "I suppose so."

Scarlet grabbed his hand and ran over to the kids, "Who wants to play Tag!? You're it!" Scarlet tagged Leon and ran off in the other direction trying to get away from him.

Leon irked, "H-hey! I wasn't ready yet, get back here and play fair, why don't you?!" he called, chasing after her.

Scarlet laughed, "You have to get me first~" She called over her shoulder.

Leon growled slightly under his breath, "I'm getting to old for this...!" he grabbed Scarlet's arm and nearly flung her to the ground. "T-there!"

Scarlet squealed, "Okay, you got me! Curse you and your long legs." She stuck her tongue out in a playfully manner.

Leon panted a bit, leaning on his knees with his hands as he gained his breath back, "You're just short... You sure as hell know how to dodge though."

"I can't help my shortness. I've played a lot of tag growing up so I've learned a thing or two."

Leon stood upright and sighed, "Sorry I've not played any sort of running game for a long while. When I played with kids back home there wasn't a lot of distance in the orphanage to run around like that."

"That's alright. Back home we had a large yard to run around in and plus I like running."

Leon raised a brow, "What are you some sports buff? Tch, the best thing we got around here now is a ball kicking."

"No, I played tennis when I was younger but after that I've just stuck to running on my own time."

"Were you any good?" He asked plopping down on the ground, taking a slight rest from all the activity. He'd not done much, but last night, he couldn't sleep - he was tired and restless.

Scarlet sat down beside him, "Eh, I was okay. I bet if I would've practiced more I would've been a lot better but that's alright. It was fun though."

Leon looked over the short grassy area, a little disheartened. "So you're going to go back then?"

Scarlet sighed, "I don't know. Our way back home is destroyed. I mean, I want to go home but I also want to stay here. It's complicated."

Leon furrowed his brows, "Destroyed? You found a way back and it's... gone now?" As depressing as it was for them, Leon found this a great opportunity. Unlike other girls he just wanted to harm to get laid... Scarlet was different. Not to mention, technically older than him by at least a 1000 years.

Scarlet laughed nervously, "Yeah, I kinda... shot it and destroyed it. It was an accident though!" She blushed and looked at her hands.

Leon blinked, "Damn, I should have given you that lesson first yesterday." he rubbed the back of his neck. "But... how on earth did you find the way back?"

Scarlet swallowed, "Issak. He brought us here for some reason and let us go home for a while to get our things and some things for him. I don't know why he wanted them for but I didn't know that in exchange Abby would turn into a vampire. She... she kept that from me but then again, I doubt she knew how to tell me in the first place."

Leon's face turned serious, "Have you told anyone else?" he asked, meaning the whole Isaak and vampire event. If she did, then they might be at risk, even here.

She shook her head, "No, I haven't said anything about it until now. Lady Caterina knows that Issak turned Abby into a vampire last night but that's about it."

Leon nodded, "That's good. I said that because... it's rather odd that this even started happening - we got a call late last night about it, it's an coincidence I'm sure, though..."

"Yeah, I'm just don't know why we were dragged into this. It's not like we're special or anything. Maybe Abby but not me. I'm just... plain old me."

Leon frowned slightly, "You're special in your own way I'm sure. You probably have lots of potential to be a blood thirsty vampire just like your friend." Leon's words were rather... harsh considering. But he honestly meant that. "You're just as smart and talented as her, I'm sure."

Scarlet raised a brow, "Thanks... I think? That's always been my dream to be a vampire you know. What's more fun than drinking blood all the time?" She replied sarcastically with a smile on her face.

Leon gave a casual shrug, "Murdering tons of innocent people with no regards for personal hygiene and moral?" he inquired back, equally, if not more sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I bet it gives such great satisfaction." She replied back.

"I don't have any sympathy for most vampires... there are special exemptions I suppose." Leon replied honestly.

"I wouldn't either I suppose. I could never say anything against Abby though. Whether she's a vampire or not she'll always be my best friend. Nothing can change that."

Leon looked over at her, "Would you be able to put her out of her misery?" he asked softly, curious if she could be able to shoot her if she had a blood thirst.

"I... I don't think I could. Even if I did, I would never be able to forgive myself. I don't think I could kill anyone for that matter no matter the situation. It would tear me apart inside."

Leon thought for a moment, "So, what if she was going to kill you? And she was no long herself, but a monster? Could you put her out of her misery? Even if she did pull herself together, do you think she could live knowing she killed you...?"

Scarlet trembled holding back tears, "If I did kill her I would have to die as well. I couldn't live without her."

Leon stared at her a moment, "What if you had a name here and you had people that cared? Would it make your decision the same?"

She looked up at him, "I don't know. It's hard to say but I guess if they could make me happy and let me know that everything would be okay then maybe I could be okay without Abby but it would be hard for me to do so."

Leon turned his head, "Do you think you could live happily here? In the future I mean. Or do you want to go home?"

"I think I could live here yes. It'd take a lot of getting used to but I believe I could be happy here. I'd miss home though I can't deny that."

Leon rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner, "I don't think I'll get out of jail by the time you're older, so... Um, if I ever do, you wanna go out and do something nice?"

Maybe simple promises and good thoughts would keep her spirits up and make her feel more at home. Especially if they couldn't return.

Scarlet smiled, "S-Sure. That sounds wonderful." Her heart was pounding inside her chest and hoped that Leon couldn't hear it.

Leon noticed the rush of red to her face, "Hey, don't go getting flustered. I just made a promise, it's not like it's set in stone or anything!" he said, trying to hide the embarrassment and child-like boy-ness under his manly figure.

"I know that!" She pouted and laid down in the grass watching the clouds. She sighed, "It's so pretty out here just look at the sky!"

Leon laid back hesitantly, looking up at the sky like she was, "Yeah? I bet they're a lot prettier from the time period you were from. There's too many airships in the sky now."

"Even so, the sky still has the same shade of blue. That's what I love most about it. I could just lie here and watch it forever."

Leon looked over at her, "... Do you think it's the same sky that you saw in your time?" he asked hesitantly. "You know, like... it's not another world or anything?"

She turned her head to look at him, "I'm sure it is. All we did was move forward in time. I doubt it would change the sky. It's one of the things that never changes, it stays the same no matter what time period we're in."

Leon smiled a tiny bit, "Well, that's good. We have one thing in common. We like looking at the same sky. That's good, right?"

Scarlet nodded, "Yes it is. One thing is better than none right?"

"In this day and age, yeah, yeah it is." He looked back at the sky and stared a while as the clouds passed. "Why types of things did you and your friend do for fun in the past, Scarlet?"

"While we listened to a lot of music together." She remember she had her phone with her with all her music on it. "Speaking of music." Scarlet pulled her phone out and clicked on the music icon and put it on shuffle.

Leon blinked, "What is that exactly?" he leaned in, investigating it curiously. It looked like a phone... but it played music?

"It's my phone but it also has music playing abilities. I guess you aren't used to this sort of thing." She flipped the songs until she came across Let Me Down Easy by Billy Currington. "Aww, I love this song." She began singing the lyrics, "~If I fall, can you let me down easy? If I leave my heart with you tonight, will you promise me that you're gonna treat it right? I'm barely hanging on. If I fall, can you let me down easy?"

"H-hey! I like music, I just... I don't understand your past contraptions is all." He listen to her sing - she had a nice voice, it was gruff, but still melodic - it had a nice ring.

She finished the song and blushed a bit at him staring at her, "W-Was I bad?"

Leon shrugged, "I'm sure it could have been worse - I don't think you're bad though." he said trying to turn his attention to anything but her face. He was so awkward at really trying to be nice to a girl and attempt to be a friend before anything else.

Scarlet smiled, "Thanks. I know I'm not amazing but I'm glad you like it." She put her phone on her stomach and hummed along to songs as she looked at the sky.

Leon watched her a moment before looking at the time, it was around 2 now; they'd been doing nothing for a good time and it was probably time to see about getting something to eat. "Are you hungry?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I am a little."

Leon got up and brushed the grass off his pants, "Let's see if these nice people will give us a little bite to eat after we helped out a little."

Scarlet nodded and got up. She brushed off any grass that was on her pants, "I would hope so. It would be the right thing to do."

Leon shrugged, "Who knows now - I mean their cattle is being destroyed, they're probably conserving on what they have left. I can't blame them; it would be nice to at least have some bread or something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We can try at least."

Leon nodded, "Of course, I mean, they might not have some but what could it hurt?"

They started walking back towards the village, "It's always nice to ask."

Leon gestured towards a group gather in the middle of the village. "Wonder what's going on there?"

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." She started walking towards the group.

There was a certain cheering as the group talked among themselves. "And we will rise up against this fowl beast and save our beloved and peaceful village!"

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" She asked one of the villagers. "Do you plan on attacking the one responsible for the chaos in your village?"

The male villager nodded, "Yes! We are tired of being harassed by this monster - what's to say last nights attack won't stir up more?!" He cried, a bit agitated that the two before him didn't seem to be on the bandwagon.

Leon's face held a stern frown, "Sir, the Vatican is taking care of it, please just - !"

The man shook his head, "No! We are ending this!"

"Please sir, you'll put yourselves in danger. Do you even know what this creature looks like to begin with?" Scarlet inquired.

The man shook his head, "The fowl beast was large - it looked like a damn wolf, it did!" Leon scratched the back of his neck, "Sounds like some wild animal to me."

"A wolf? Well, I guess we just have to kill it then. However, what about the writing that were on the walls? How would a wolf be able to do that?"

The man waved his hands about, a bit upset. "The thing was possessed - it acted human! It was intelligent, it was no mere beast!"

Leon sighed a bit, "Well, I guess he has a point."

"Alright, we know what it looks like now. I guess we just have to wait for it to strike."

The man shoved Scarlet a bit, "And a woman like you to stop it? Hardly! We're going to get the villagers rounded up and then we're going out to hunt the damned beast!"

Leon put his hands up, "Sir, it's best you and town get inside and get safe - !"

Scarlet stumbled a bit, "Please sir, for your safety and the safety of your village it's best to evacuate. Who knows what this thing is capable of."

The man grunted, obviously not taking the words to heart and intending to go about his ways like he'd planned. "Like Hell, we'll deal with this - the Vatican ain't doing shit for us, never have, never will."

Scarlet sighed, "I just hope you know that you may possibly die today. I guess we have no choice but to help kill this thing with them Leon."

Leon groaned a bit, "The sorry old bastard doesn't want our help, Scarlet." He protested slightly, "I say we pack up our shit and get out of here if they don't need us. We can use the rest of the week for vacation!"

Scarlet frowned, "Whether or not they want our help I don't want to sit around and watch these people die. We have to help them."

Leon grunted and then let out a frustrated whine, "FINE! But let's get it over with - I need a vacation and I certainly don't want it in prison! First time in months I get out of the Vatican's walls and I actually have to do something."

Scarlet smiled, "After we kill this thing we can have that vacation you want so badly. Come on, let's see if we can't find this beast."

Leon rolled his eyes a bit but began to follow her towards the woods. "You know, you don't even know how to aim and shoot a gun right." He rubbed the back of his neck, "Let alone fight bare handed. Didn't Abel bring any weapons?"

"I can shoot a gun! My finger just slipped." She protested, "No, I don't have one. I guess I have to find one. I'll be back." She went back to the village and looked around looking for some sort of weapon. She found a dagger and a pistol. "I hope they don't mind me borrowing these." She ran back to Leon. "I found a dagger and a pistol."

Leon was waiting by a tree, "Oh? That's lucky - I sure hope the villagers don't come looking for them; they're already in a bad mood."

"I hope not either. Let's see if this thing wants to show himself." She stuck the dagger on her side and held the gun in her hand.

Leon leaned against the tree, "No use in doing anything - it's not even night time yet. Pull up a seat, it might be a long wait, Scarlet."

Scarlet sighed and saw a tree that had a low limb. She placed her gun on the ground and climbed up the tree to the low limb. "Much better." She leaned against the trunk and had her legs on the limb itself.

Leon watched her climb up the tree and sit rather cozy on a limb. "What in the Hell are you doing up there? Are you some sort of monkey now?"

She laughed, "You act like you've never climbed a tree before. Besides, it's nice up here."

He gave a short snort, "I climbed them a long while back when I was a kid. Haven't climbed on in a while though... think that limb can hold both of us?"

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah, the limbs nice and thick. Come on monkey boy~"

Leon scoffed a bit and began climbing up the tree as well. Once he got up, he threw his leg over it and sat on top of it. "Well, this is nice. Up in a tree with nothing to do but sit and wait like bait."

"Poor baby." She teased. "I love being in the trees, it reminds me of home. Plus, I just feel at home in nature." She paused, "Wow, that sounded weird didn't it?"

Leon shook his head, "Not at all." He swung his feet for a moment before looking over his shoulder, "What was that?" A soft cracking in the distance to the left caught his attention.

"Is that... Abel?" Abel and Abby were trudging through the woods. Abel looked up at Leon and Scarlet on the tree limb, "Hello again."

Abby tilted her head, "Oh, you guys went for a walk in the woods too?" she asked curiously - she'd told Abel she needed to get out of the sun, so he suggested a deep walk into the woods. It was quite relaxing.

"We found a lead on what is going on in the village. Apparently, it's a wolf-like creature that's causing all the chaos. We're just waiting for night to fall so we can kill it." Scarlet replied back. "A wolf-like creature? That's interesting." Abel stated.

Abby shifted slightly and clutched onto Abel's arm, looking around. "A... w-wolf?" she asked, hesitantly. "That doesn't sound very friendly at all."

"No it doesn't but we still have to kill it." Scarlet replied, "That's very true. Now we wait." Abel added.

Abby looked up at Abel, tugging at his sleeve, "You can't be serious, Abel! I-I mean... That thing must be huge and terrifying if it could cause so much damage! We're all just - Well... you all are just humans, how are you going to go up against something so dangerous?!"

"Calm down Abby. Leon and I have faced a lot of terrifying things. I'm sure we can handle it there's no need to worry." He reassured her.

Abby pouted, "Well, promise me this - if you get hurt, you have to let me take care of you this time. You were really nice to me, so let me repay you."

Leon snickered, "Ohoho, look at that~! Abel's got himself a little girlfriend!"

Abel gave Leon a glare but agreed to Abby wish. "Don't they make the cutest couple?" Scarlet teased.

Abby flustered up a bit, "We're not a couple at all! He's just taking care of me - like he promised!" Abby swore. She pouted a bit, her fingers still clinging to Abel's sleeve. Abby pointed at Letti, "You're one to talk, you've already begun sitting in a tree - NOW COMES KISSING!"

"W-WHAT!? Oh shut your pie hole would you?!" Scarlet pouted with a blush.

Abby crossed her arms and gave a mean smirk. She was going to tease her so bad, her face would be redder than a strawberry for weeks! "Mm... I'm sure you don't have problem doing that, what with your little friend in such a close proximity! Done any little favors for him lately?"

"N-No! I haven't done anything of the sort!" Scarlet protested.

Abby shook her head, "I don't know - I don't trust Mr. Gruff up there." She leaned against Abel slightly, "You know, hanging out with Abel, I've learned that there are two things a guy wants. A full stomach, and a woman to rub it. Have you seen this guy eat? He's like a bottomless pit! We found a nice berry bush, and it's like he ate the leaves and all!"

Scarlet laughed, "Oh my god! That is hilarious!" Abel shrugged, "I get hungry so therefore I eat." Scarlet shook her head, "I guess he's a goat that eats anything and everything."

Abby giggled softly, "Oh, if he's a goat, he sure is a cute one. Stop being so mean Letti, he's just got a big stomach is all. You know, you're going to have to teach me to cook if we're going to be around more often - poor thing is always starvin'!"

Scarlet snickered, "I'll try to teach you. I just don't get how he can eat so much and not get sick. I'd be miserable."

Abby smiled and looked up at Abel, "He's just got a high metabolism!" she reasoned, not entirely sure herself. She poked his stomach through his coat, "What's your secret, Abel?" Leon looked over at Abel, raising a brow - he'd not told her?

"I guess it's genetics. I'm not fully sure." Abel reasoned. He couldn't tell her, not yet anyways.

Abby giggled softly, "One of these days, I'm going to steal your secret and get skinny!" she said wagging her finger at him - though, she'd noticed that her body had slowly begun to thin out. She'd already become slimmer over a night, she was terrified that she'd loose more weight.

"When you do find out his secret you better tell me. I need to know this!"

Abigail laughed a bit, "If I ever get his secret, I'll dedicate my life to spreading the word, hahaha." She walked over and leaned against the tree Scarlet and Leon were perched on, and slipped down onto the ground. "Hm... It's too bright today."

"I don't think so, maybe it's because you like to stay inside a lot." Scarlet suggested. "Welcome to outside where there's animals, grass, and sunlight. THE HORROR." She snickered.

Abby pulled her knees to her chest, "I'm sorry if I don't like being outside then." She felt tired and weak - hungry even.

"Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way. You know I was just teasing you." Scarlet didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

Abby waved her off lazily, "I-it's fine." She said with a slightly tired voice. A heavy thumping was heard in the distant forest. "W-what's that...?"

Scarlet gulped, "I think it's here." She proceeded to climb down from the tree to get her gun. "Keep your guard up." Abel states.

Abby shakily stood up, holding herself against the tree. "Letti, I don't feel so good."

Scarlet gave a concerned look, "Are you sick? Is there anything I can do?"

Abby fell against the tree, weakly. "I... I don't know." She felt that chill that vibrated in her bones - that electric static that paralyzed her to a point.

"Abel! I don't know what's wrong with Abby. She might be having a blood thirst." Scarlet called. "I'll take care of her." He stated. This was bad timing especially since the enemy was close by.

Abby felt arms wrap around her and her body be lifted off the tree, "A-abel?" she whimpered, looking up. "I can walk... please..."

Scarlet's eyes widen, "That's not Abel. Issak, put her down!"

Isaak let out a charming chuckle, "My, am I that goofy looking enough to be mistaken for Mein Herr's younger brother? How droll!"

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but she could barely muster a croak.

Abel aimed a gun at Issak, "Put her down Issak or I'll shoot you in the head."

Isaak tsked, stroking Abby's face. "There, there, darling. You're just hungry aren't you? My, Abel - you certainly should be more aware of your surroundings - something might just eat your face."

"Abel look out!" Scarlet screamed. The huge wolf like creature ran to attack him. He dodged the attack and Issak got away. "Are you alright?" Scarlet asked. He nodded, "I let him get away."

Leon looked over at Abel, "You let him? Fuck Abel, get yourself together and go get that girl! Lady Caterina will have our head!" The wolf snarled rather viciously, looking towards the direction that his master went. "Abel, get the fuck on the move!" Leon yelled at him, blocking the creature's path.

"Alright, you two be careful." Abel ran off to get Abby back. "You're a piece of work aren't you?" Scarlet asked the ugly wolf creature.

Leon looked over at Scarlet, spinning his weapons on his fingers. "Scarlet, go and help Abel - I've got this ugly mutt!" He called to her, assuring her he had this battle down.

"Okay, be careful!" She called as she ran after Abel. He must have gotten way ahead of her. "Damn it. You've got to be kidding me." She stopped to catch her breath.

Abby screeched, finally realizing who was holding her - she began to fidget and try and get loose. "Let me go! Haven't you caused enough trouble, Isaak?!"

Isaak frowned a bit, not letting go of her. "My, you should be more respectable to your master, Abigail."

Scarlet started running again. She heard chattering ahead and saw Issak and Abby. "Issak! Let her go!" She aimed her gun at him.

Isaak hummed, looking over at Scarlet, "My, my, how ungrateful you both are. I gave you a better life here - don't you understand that?" Isaak seemed to be twisting words and covering up plots. Abby didn't want to listen to him at all.

"How is it a better life huh?! We were happy back home!" Scarlet let his words set in. She is happy here. No! She can't let him twist her mind.

Abby grunted, smacking Isaak's chest with a firm hand - though it did little to stop the man holding her, it did cause him to get agitated. "Would you so kindly stop banging on me? I'm really upset with you Abigail - I thought we had something special."

"In your wildest dreams! I won't tell you again, let her go!" Scarlet threatened.

Isaak sighed and motioned with his free hand, "Don't play with me girl - you're being ignorant going up against one of the Order with a mere gun." A shadow came up from the ground and ripped the gun from her hands. Flinging it towards Isaak - who caught it like it was nothing.

Scarlet gasped and grew frightened, "G-Give my gun back!" She didn't know what to do. Her dagger was still with her but what would that do against someone with a gun?

Isaak raised a brow and the promptly aimed it at her shoulder, "No." With that, the gun rang out and a bullet pierced Scarlet's body. Abby's blood curdling screech could be heard for miles, even clouding out the pain and agony of her best friend.

"YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" She cried desperately, clawing at the arm holding her and tugging her body - to no avail, he wouldn't let go and she was too weak to fight.

Scarlet fell to the ground and gripped her shoulder where the bullet pierced her. She pulled her hand away and saw blood on it. "Y-You asshole." She croaked. It hurt like hell.

Abigail grabbed at her friend, but was held back by Isaak, "Let me go, she's bleeding - she could be really hurt!" Abby's face was stained with tears.

Isaak leaned in close to her ear, "And doesn't it smell fantastic? Do you smell that? Do you not lust for her spilled blood? You are very weak my dear..."

Abby shook her head, "Shut up, shut up!"

Scarlet's breathing started to get swallow. Her vision was starting to blur as well, "A-Abby." That's all she could get out. Words wouldn't come from her mouth.

Abby screeched, "SCARLETTTTT!" She cried a bit, scared that her friend was dead. Isaak tsked a bit, "Oh, dear - you shouldn't cry over spilled blood; they're just food for us, you know."

Abel and Leon ran to where they heard the screams. Abel saw Issak with Abby in his arms and Scarlet on the ground bleeding, "What have you done!?" Abel demanded.

Isaak nodded towards the passed out girl on the ground, "Well obviously, I've just shot your little friend. I'll be taking this one back with me - you must know by now Abel that what the Order wishes will be fulfilled, and I want her. Isn't that nice?"

Abby hissed at Isaak, "You fucking ass! I don't want you, so let me the hell go!"

Isaak frowned, "Well, I thought you might be able to help us - I might have to wash your mouth out with some soap first, naughty thing."

"Leon, get Scarlet out of here to get medical attention. I'll deal with Issak." Abel turned back to Issak, "Put her down before this gets ugly."

Leon hurried over to Scarlet and picked her up, "Damn, she's lost a lot of blood..." he ripped his shirt and tied what he could around her injury to try and stop the flow. "I'll... I'll get her back to the plane - you deal with this here!" He called to Abel as he took Scarlet into his arms and began to run back to the plane.

Abby stared at the retreating Leon and then turned her head to Abel, "Abel - please! Just take care of Letti!"

Scarlet shivered as she came to, her eyes barely open, "L-Leon, it hurts." She croaked.

"I will after I get you. Nanomachines: Crusnik 02 - Power Output 40% Activate." Abel changed into his Crusnik form.

Leon shushed her as he got her secure and safe in the plane, "We have to wait on Abel and Abby... Please, just hang on, Scarlet."

Abby's eyes widened and she felt Isaak's breath on her ear, "Do you see what you love? It's a monster... one that preys on what you've become."

Scarlet nodded slowly, "I'm so cold." She whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this Abby." Abel apologized, "It's over Issak."

Leon nodded, "You've lost a lot of blood - you just have to try to stay awake, all right?"

Isaak chuckled, enjoying the pain etched on Abby's face. "My, it seems this form has certainly shocked and terrified your beloved little new addition, hasn't it?"

"I'll try, I'm really sleepy though. Just keep talking to me and I think I'll stay awake." She winced a bit at the pain.

"I won't hurt you Abby, I promise. I didn't know how to tell you."

Leon ran a hand over her face, stroking her hair gently. "I let you get hurt... I'm so very sorry, Scarlet. I'm... so sorry."

Abby shook her head, "Is what he said true... do you eat their kind... Abel please - tell me you don't?"

"I'm going to be okay Leon. Don't blame yourself, I didn't know what I was getting into." She put her hand against his, "I don't know what would've happen if you didn't get there when you did."

Abel sighed, "I can't lie about what I am. I prey on vampires but I will never prey on you."

Leon let his head hang, "I shouldn't have sent you after him." he replied solemnly. "I should have... I should have taken you somewhere safe."

Abby shook her head, "How... how can you do that to people?" she asked, her voice cracking - she'd never feasted on a human, and the idea... scared her. Let alone being devoured by the man she'd come to know as a goof-ball and a... possible love interest.

A low growling came from the bushes. "Ah, I see my driver has finally pulled himself back. We should really be going dear - we have a date we can miss." Isaak chimed - like he was anywhere but in front of killer Crusnik.

Scarlet frowned and put her hand on his cheek, "Look at me. You can't change what has happened but I'm safe now, right here with you. Please don't blame yourself, I'm going to be alright."

"Wait, come back!" Abel called as Issak and Abby escaped. Abel let out a shout of anger and changed back to his human form. He made his way back to the airplane, upset with himself.

Leon closed his eyes, leaning into her hand and touch, "I don't want to loose you too." he said softly, his voice intensely sad. "I've already lost her - I'm not going to loose you too."

"You're not going to loose me." She said rubbing her thumb across his cheek gently, "As long as you are here, I'll be there with you." Scarlet kissed his cheek and hugged him, careful not to hurt herself, "Just don't blame youself, I don't want you carrying that burden." She whispered in his ear.

He held her to him, carefully - trying not to stir up her wounds and make her bleed even more. "I... I remember feeling this way a long time ago - long before when I was younger." He looked at her with slightly lidded eyes, almost as if he was trying to figure her out. "Scarlet... Promise me, that if you pull through - Hell, if? You're going to. I know it. Ah..." he seemed a bit timid in admitting his request.

"Will ya... be my girl - even when I'm in prison? I... I want to know why I feel like this, and I don't think I could ever figure it out without asking you."

Scarlet smiled and nodded, "Of course Leon. I'm... I'm glad you asked. As long as you promise not to blame yourself for me getting hurt, deal?"

Leon nodded hesitantly. "Y-yeah, I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Scarlet replied. By that time, Abel had returned to the plane. "I-I couldn't get her back." Abel said sadly.

Leon grit his teeth, "Damn it... we... we have to get Scarlet back to the Vatican, Abel. We can't let her have this wound like this for hours. She's lost too much blood."

Abel sighed, "Alright, we'll search for Abby after we get medical attention. How are you feeling by the way Scarlet?"

"It hurts but I'm alright, I'm just tired feeling right now." Abel nodded, "We'll be there soon, I wouldn't try going to sleep just yet." He said as he started the plane. She nodded, "Okay."

Leon remained back, holding Scarlet's hand. "You should try and rest... just don't fall asleep right now, all right?"

Scarlet nodded, "Okay." She leaned against him, "God, you're so warm." She chuckled a bit.

Leon gave a soft smile, comforted that she seemed so lighthearted about the situation.

_"... Just don't fall asleep."_


	9. A Sandy Sunset

_This chapter is probably really confusing towards the end. We apologize and we'll work on making them better when we do the next one!_

* * *

Abby was kept by Isaak for a good couple of hours; he spoke to her casually and she listened for the most part - too terrified to speak to him or say anything in regards to what he was talking about. When he'd had enough say to her, the long antique car pulled up on the nearest curb, and the door opened for the young girl. Abby looked over at Isaak, trying to say something more than mere babbling. "T-thank you for letting me come ho - Ah, thank you." She stopped herself, this wasn't her home, but, it was sort of. It was odd to call it that then.

Isaak gave her a charming smile, taking a long drag off his cigar, "Of course. I'm not a terrible man, Abigail, you miss you little friends don't you? I have no trouble in letting my pet roam about... as long as you promise to obey me, I don't mind what you do dearest."

Abby looked away from him, "It's odd to have you call me such tender names - we have no real relationship, this is... business to you and I." Isaak pouted a bit, his bottom lip out-stuck. "We could be if you so wish - " Abby stuck her hand up, "No thank you, Isaak."

Isaak gave a light shrug, "Very well. Keep your mouth shut about what we've spoken about tonight will you? I don't want you to get hurt. And... do be careful. You know how dangerous that crusnik is." Abby nodded slightly. The thought of Abel being so... dangerous still terrified her - and knowing that the Vatican might feed her to him if he got weak scared her more. Isaak informed her of such things... but could she believe them? She had to - at least, she thought she had to.

She got out of the car, and gave a small wave to the man that bestowed her eternal life. "Goodbye Isaak." He gave a slight chuckle as she shut the door, "It's hardly a goodbye, Abigail. Hardly a goodbye."

The car pulled away slowly and then seemingly disappeared into the fog. She turned around and began her walk back to the church she first appeared. The dress and heels that Isaak had shoved her into were rather uncomfortable and all she wanted was to get back into some nice clothes that she enjoyed.

She walked up the steps to the church, her heels clacking as she did. It created such a loud echo in the empty night streets. She got to the doors and put her hand on one, leaning forward and listening for voices.

Abel was pacing back and forth in the hall hoping that maybe, just maybe, Abby would walk through the door. He decided to get some air and clear his mind. Upon opening the door, he saw Abby standing there before his eyes, "A-Abby!? I can't believe it, you're back!"

Abby backed up, nearly falling off the stairs, "A-Abel..." she said softly, her body instantly becoming on the defense. "Please, I'm sorry for everything, just... just don't hurt me."

Abel's smile fell, "I would never hurt you Abby. Please, you have to believe me." He pleaded.

Abby shook her head, "I... I can't get the image of you being a..." she turned her head, she couldn't say that he was a monster. He... looked like one, sure! But, Abel was so nice to her before.

Abel sighed, "I know, I'm a monster Abby. I was born this way and I'm sorry that I scared you. I'm probably scaring you right now but I would never ever hurt you."

Abby began to tear up, "But... you eat people like me!" she cried, "How could you keep this from me Abel, how!?"

"I... I didn't know how to begin to tell you. I wanted to but I didn't know how."

Abby shook her head once more, "You should have told me, Abel. The minute I asked you about yourself - you should have told me! Do you realize... how important that is to me?!"

Abel's eyes were full of guilt and sadness, "I'm so sorry Abby. I just... I didn't want to scare you. You've already been so much and I didn't want to add more to your load."

Abby covered her face with her hands, turned around, and slowly sunk down to the ground, sitting on the top step of the church's steps. "How am I supposed to trust you again, Abel?"

"Abby, I promise that I won't keep anything else from you. I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier. It was a terrible mistake, can you forgive me?"

Abby looked over her shoulder, "I don't know if I can... not yet, Abel. Not now." She replied solemnly, terribly saddened by the events that'd unfolded that day.

"I understand, take all the time you need." He paused, "Do you want to see Scarlet? She's a lot better." Abel thought that changing the subject would lighten her upset mood.

Abby nearly jumped to her feet, "Letti...!? She's... she's not dead?" she asked softly, placing a hand over her heart and turning around. "Is she... is she going to be all right?"

Abel nodded, "She's defiantly not dead. She lost a lot of blood but she's going to be all right. Come on and we'll go see her."

Abby stared at him a moment, "... I'm sorry Abel." she told him softly, "I... I wish that I could just take these two days back and... and start over here. It's all my fault."

"It's okay Abby, what's done is done. Things happen that we can't control. There's no use in blaming yourself over it."

Abby looked at him sadly, "I can't help it. I... I don't know what to do - I don't know how to make things better now. I just want her to be happy. I brought her here, it's my responsibility; and now, she's... hurt."

"Abby, she's going to be fine. Would she want you to put all this blame upon yourself?"

Abby looked down, "I guess not. Please, just... let us go and see her. I'm worried about her more than anything right now." She half lied - she was worried about Abel too, but, her reason for worrying was rather selfish.

Abel nodded and started walking towards Scarlet's room, "This way. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Abby followed Abel quietly through the halls - she was surprised that her change of dress didn't make him curious. She did look rather flashy.

They walked in silence until they reached Scarlet's door, Abel knocked on the door before entering. "Scarlet, are you awake?" Scarlet mumbled a 'Yeah' as they entered the room.

Abby hurried to the girl's side, sitting on her knees on the floor, taking her friend's hand in her own, "Oh Letti... are you all right? I am so... so sorry!"

"It's okay Abby." Her voice was weak and cracking. She reached over and grabbed the little pistol that Leon had left her just in case and put it in Abby's hand. "Do you remember our promise?" She asked softly.

Abby took the gun into her hand - it was small, but she assumed it was filled with bullets made of silver, enough to kill a vampire. "... Yes, Letti. I remember."

Scarlet smiled softly, "Remember it." She closed her eyes slowly and her head turned away from Abby. Scarlet wasn't breathing.

Abby's brows furrowed and she began to shake her friend. "Letti...? Letti!? Abel, you said she was going to be fine!" Abigail cried, looking over her shoulder at him - tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Medicine is a shade of grey Abby. We did everything we could for her. I'm sorry." Abel frowned and hung his head.

Abby shook her head, "You said she'd be fine! YOU SAID SHE WAS ALL RIGHT!" Abby stood up, looking at the gun in her hand. "... I can't live here without her."

"She was fine when I was here last. Abby, I understand that you're upset but you don't need to kill yourself!" He tried to reason with her.

Abby whimpered, "You don't understand! Now that she's gone, I have nothing keeping me here - I don't want to be around liars and myths!" she put the gun to her chin and shut her eyes.

She pulled the trigger...

But there was only a click.

"... What the Hell...?"

Scarlet started giggling, "Got you!" She teased her friend. It was a cruel joke yes, but she was going to be stuck in a hospital bed for a while. She had to have a little laugh.

Abby twitched a bit, looking over at the girl, "You son of a - " She lunged at her friend, grabbing her by the neck, "I'm going to kill you!" she screeched, outraged at the horrid joke.

Scarlet fought against her and pulled her off of her, "But it was funny though, right? Oh come on, I'm gonna be in this hospital bed for a while and I have to have a little fun. I'm sorry, that was mean and I shouldn't have done that."

"Mean!? That was a terrible idea for a joke! You almost made me kill myself, Letti! What if this gun was loaded?!" Abby was clearly upset by the whole scenario.

"I made sure it wasn't loaded before you came in. I was scared it would go off or something. Do you really think I would want a loaded gun beside my head?"

Abby looked at the gun and then rolled her eyes, pointing it at the ceiling, "Well, I guess that's - " A loud ring went off as the gun shot a bullet through the ceiling. Abby looked over at her friend slowly, apparently - there was a bullet left. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Scarlet's eyes widen, "I swear I thought I took every bullet out! Hehe, oops?"

Abby glared at her, "I could be DEAD!" she said waving the gun around - not even thinking it might have more bullets loaded into it. She felt her arm get grabbed and heard a nervous chuckle from Abel.

"Let's put the gun down just in case there is more bullets in it." Abel took the gun from Abby's hand and put it on a table. "I'm sorry, I seriously thought I took all the bullets out of it." Scarlet apologized softly, wincing a bit. Her pain wasn't as bad as before but it still had a bite to it.

Abby glared at her, but the glare softened when she noticed her friend in pain. "See what you've done? You've gone and stirred up the wound... did it hit you badly?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

Scarlet shook her head, "No, they said it didn't hit anything major and I should be fully healed in a week or so. It still hurts though but not as bad as when it first happened."

Abby placed a hand on her friend's. "I was worried that you were dead, Letti. Isaak..." she stopped herself, and then pulled away. He was the cause of all of this - and here she was about to quote him. She looked down at what she was wearing - it was... so glitzy, and glamorous. It wasn't her.

"I'm still here, I'm tougher than I look." Scarlet noticed Abby's attire now, "What on Earth are you wearing?"

Abby sighed a bit and proceeded to tell her of the 'date' she had with Isaak. "The man insisted that I wear this ridiculous get-up. I... Letti, he told me such, scary and... absolutely revolting details."

Scarlet gave a confused expression, "Details? About being a vampire?" She wasn't sure of what she meant that or her medicine was acting up making her a little loopy.

Abby nodded, "Yes." She didn't quite know how to tell her friend that what she also learned, was about Abel and the things that lurked in this day and time, rather than the one they were from.

Scarlet let out a yawn, "Excuse me. I think my medicine is starting to kick in now."

Abby sighed, "Well, all right - I'll let you sleep then. I'll... try and find something to do while you take a nap." Abigail stood up and tucked her friend in, "Sleep well."

Scarlet nodded, "You can tell me everything else later." She closed her eyes and got comfortable. Sleep soon came to her.

The weeks went by and soon, Scarlet found herself feeling much better from her injury. After she'd fallen asleep, she'd forgotten mostly about her promise to listen to her friend's works that she'd learned from Isaak and Abby refused to bring it up unprovoked.

However, it wasn't long until Scarlet noticed how withdrawn Abigail had become. She'd been acting saddened - depressed even. Abby would not tell her why. In the end, it came down to Abby being a vampire - she was lonely, hungry, and most of all - she missed being outside, away from the dark.

"Abby, are you okay? You're acting really depressed. I'm starting to worry."

Abby looked up from her place, sitting on a pew in the church's main entrance. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!" she said with a crooked smile - she wasn't really, but she couldn't talk about how she felt with Letti. No matter how hard she wanted to.

Scarlet raised a brow, "Abby, I can tell when something is wrong. Please, tell me." She pleaded.

Abby shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, Letti. Just leave it be." she said, her voice tired and just utterly melancholy.

Scarlet looked at her, "Alright, if you say nothing's wrong then nothing's wrong." She knew something was up. Abel walked in about that time, "Hi ladies - " He tripped over his own feet and slid across the floor.

Abel slid pretty far, far enough to where he actually hit his nose against Abby's shoe and stopped. "My oh my, if only more men were like Abel - bowing down to the almighty female!" she teased, standing and offering a helping hand. She'd gotten used to the fact that he could kill her at any time - that's not what was bothering her anymore. The fact that she couldn't go outside and play with the children of the town, or talk to shop owners in the daylight... that's what bothered her.

Scarlet took this opportnity to sneak out and maybe find out what was bothering Abby in their room. Abel took Abby's hand and was pulled up, "I technically didn't bow. Curse my two left feet."

Abby raised a brow, "Oh, well. I guess that does rain on my parade a bit - I was hoping I could get you to carry me around in a fancy throne and fetch me my every need." She chuckled a bit, crossing her arms, "But here I have a klutz instead."

Abel pouted, "I can't help my clumsiness."

Scarlet had made her way back to her room. "Come on, there has to be something Abby has that'll give me a clue." She saw a notebook that was glittery on the outside. Scarlet picked it up and started reading what was on the inside. It was Abby's diary.

Abby gave a slight shrug to his comment, "Better a klutz than an egotistical prick." she patted his shoulder. "Ah... where on earth did Letti go?" she asked, looking around. "She was here a second ago."

"I don't know, maybe she went to the bathroom?" Abel suggested.

Scarlet finished reading a passage of Abby's diary. "Now I understand." She whispered to herself. Abby wanted to go out in the sunlight again but she couldn't. "There has to be a way to get her outside." She put the book back from where she found it and started walking back to the room Abby was.

Abby shook her head, "Without saying a word? Something's up - and there's not a doubt in my mind that she's snooping around because I won't tell her what's bothering me. Maybe she won't go looking for - ?" She turned up hearing shoe clacks. "... Letti." she said with a rather nasty glare to the nearby door.

Scarlet walked in the room, "Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, noticing that Abby was glaring at her.

Abby's glare didn't break, "Where did you go?" she asked, her voice a tad intimidating. "Don't tell me you went into my diary again!" Scarlet had a time going through her things when she got seriously curious - including her most private books.

Scarlet laughed nervously, "I just went to... to the bathroom?" She sighed, "Fine! You wouldn't tell me what was up and I wanted to know! Is that so wrong? You were worrying me."

"You invaded my personal privacy, Letti!" Abby argued, putting her hands on her hips, "I don't go around snooping on your phone for personal things, do I?" she said with a frown.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know what was upsetting you." Scarlet apologized. "I just... want to help you." She stated softly.

Abby's shoulders dropped. "Letti... Sometimes, I don't want you to know what's bothering me. It's for the best." she pushed past her friend and started off towards her room saddened. She only hoped that the one page her friend red was the only one - there were things in there that... she didn't want others to see.

Abel seemed a tad curious and upset at the matter, when Abby had left.

Scarlet frowned as she watched her leave. "I didn't mean to pry but is it so wrong to know what's bothering your best friend?" She asked Abel.

"I guess not but I think it's best to let those we love tell us what's on their minds in their on time." He paused, "What exactly is upsetting her?"

Scarlet explained to him that she missed going out since she's a vampire now and can't go in the sunlight. "I wish there was a way that she could go outside."

Abel thought for a moment, "Maybe there is a way."

Scarlet gave a comfused expression, "How?"

"If she can't go out in the day then she can go out by night." Abel started.

"Well yeah, but what are we going to do at night?" Scarlet asked.

"Hm, well the beach is close by. Maybe we could camp down there for the night. Would she like that?" Abel questioned.

Scarlet's eyes widen, "That would be awesome! I'm sure she would like that. So, it's going to be me, you, and Abby?"

Abel nodded, "Yes and we can have Leon come too."

Scarlet smiled, "Yay! This is going to be some much fun! Let's go tell Abby." She started walking towards the door leading back towards their room. When they got there, Scarlet saw Abby sitting on her bed. "Abby! Guess what!?"

Abby was currently sitting at the vanity that was supported in the room by Caterina. The two had taken it upon themselves to get comfy - and they did! The decorated the ritzy room in two styling; though they both seemed to fit perfectly together.

She turned, and it was noticeable that her reflection didn't exactly show in the reflective glass. Her outline was visible, but her details were missing. "What, Letti?" she asked, her voice still annoyed by her friend's talking. "Haven't you caused enough emotional drama today? I just want to be left alone."

"Please Abby! We came up with an idea that can let you go outside!" Scarlet started.

Abby's eyebrows furrowed, "Would you just drop it, Letti!? I don't give a damn what you say - if I go outside in the sun, I'll explode! This isn't a fairy-tale!" She was still angry about Scarlet forcing her into the sun off the plane in one of the previous weeks.

"You're not going out in the sun though! We thought about it and how would you feel about camping at the beach for the night? We can wait until the sun goes down before we go. That sounds fun right?" Scarlet hoped she would agree with the idea. It would be nice for both of them to get outside the Vatican walls for the night.

Abby's shoulders dropped. "... Outside at night?" she asked softly. She'd gone out of course, but... so far away and then staying there? "What... about when the sun comes up?" she asked gently.

"We can get up before the sun rises and get you back here. It'll be fun!"

Abby looked down at her clothes, "... But if we go to the beach, then I'll need a swimming suit." She looked up with a sheepish smile, "I've only ever been to the beach once, haha. I want to swim in the ocean next."

"I think I have one you can use. I've been a few times, so I'm guessing you're agreeing to this?" Scarlet asked with a smile.

Abby rubbed her shoulder, giving a nervous smile. "Well, I mean... if I don't you'll pester me until I do, won't you?"

"Yeah a little bit. I'm so excited! I haven't been to the beach in years!"

Abby scratched her cheek, "So... is anyone else coming with us? I don't expect the Vatican to let us go out so far from headquarters again, without an escort." They were still in trouble from the mission that Scarlet got hurt from.

Scarlet nodded, "Abel and Leon are coming with us. Besides, I'd doubt the Vatican would even let us leave by ourselves anyways." She chuckled a bit.

Abby laughed softly, "I think they think we're a bit more trouble than we're worth. Are you sure that the Cardinal will let us go? I mean, she doesn't seem like the type to lend some AX soldiers just because two girls want to go and party."

Scarlet shrugged, "I don't know. It's just for the night anyways so I don't see a problem with it."

Abby scratched her cheek a bit, "You do realize that the AX is a really important organization, Scarlet? It's... kind of like the government back home's homeland security I guess? They deal with negotiations, right?"

"Huh, I haven't thought about it until now. I guess you're right. Isn't there a Pope too? I mean, this is the Vatican after all."

Abby nodded, "There is. I've been doing a lot of reading while you were asleep - they have such a nice library here; have you explored the building? There is so much to learn," she snapped out of her fantasizing. "Well, I mean, what else do I have to do?"

Scarlet giggled, "I've seen a few places here but I haven't seen everything. I didn't even know they had a library here."

Abby nodded, "It's simply huge! There's also a nice garden and a ballroom of sorts - like for get togethers and events. It's really amazing..." Abby seemed off in a little world of her own when she began to speak of the places she'd explored in the Vatican's headquarters.

"That's cool! You'll have to show me sometime." Scarlet smiled. By that time they heard a knock on the door. It was Abel and Leon. "Alright, we can go for the night." Abel stated. Scarlet gasped, "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"

Abby tilted her head, "Wait, wait - so Lady Caterina just LET you guys have the night off? Not to mention, she let Mr. Delinquent here off for nothing for a night?"

Leon rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, let's not tell her where we're really going? She thinks we're looking out for a disturbance off the coast."

"I don't wanna lie to her!" Scarlet protested, "I really wanna go though." She added softly.

Leon gave a light smile, "Well, what she don't know won't hurt her. It's not like we haven't slid things under the table before..." he mumbled the last part, looking over at a seemingly carefree Abel.

Abel knew what Leon was talking about, "I'm for it if Abby's up to it." Scarlet looked over at Abby with pleading eyes.

Abby sighed and crossed her arms, "You three better not laugh at me when I have a bathing suit on, or so help me - I'll bury you all alive." She said, hinting that she was giving in to Scarlet and Abel's idea.

Scarlet smiled widely, "I won't! Come on, let's get ready. Guys out!" She pushed them out the door and closed it. "Let's see, I have a one piece and a two piece, which one do you want?" Scarlet asked.

Leon looked over his shoulder, "... You think they're packing female things?" He asked Abel, almost in a child-like manner.

Abby rubbed her shoulder, "... Do you think I can pull the two piece off?" she asked softly. She'd become so thin and bony due to her transformation, she could almost see her ribs when she looked in the mirror without a shirt on.

Abel shrugged, "I don't know, I guess so. They are girls after all."

"Yeah! You can wear it if you want, either way you'll look cute." Scarlet smiled and handed her the two piece while grabbed the one piece for herself.

Abby looked down at the swim suit in her hands and sighed, "Do you think I'm stupid, Letti? Like... for liking someone that I can never have?" she asked softly, as not to call attention to the boys outside the door.

Scarlet shook her head, "No, it's like having a crush on a celebrity. Why do you ask?" She questioned as she started putting on her bathing suit.

Abby gave a slight shrug, "I-I dunno. I mean, like... I really like someone, but..." she turned away and began packing the things she needed into a bag, "But he's not really someone that I should love; it's against the rules, and... it's dangerous." From the way she was talking it didn't sound like Abby was in love with someone Scarlet knew, but rather someone she didn't - though, of course, it was quite the opposite.

"Abby I... I think you should follow your heart. If you love the guy then you love him. I'll be there to back you up as long as you're careful okay?"

Abby gave a slight smile, "Thanks Letti. I'll... I'll try and be careful then."

"You're welcome. If this guy you like even thinks about hurting you, just let him know that I have a mean left hook." Scarlet giggled as she finished packing her bag. She put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over her bathing suit. "I think I'm ready." She said as she slipped on her sandals.

Abby was in mid-dressing when she said that, pulling a nice long sweater over her bikini top and just about to tug on some long jeans, "Oh? Well, I'll be sure to let him know then, haha."

Scarlet smiled, "Good, he needs to know it and know it well, haha."

Abigail pulled on her pants and heels, and then grabbed a scrunchie, a hat, and a coat, "Well, I can't be too well protected in case something happens." she said with a slightly nervous smile.

"We'll be fine. You'll be fine. You ready?" Scarlet asked as she hold out a hand for Abby.

Abby gabbed her friend's hand after grabbing her bag, "Yeah, I'm ready." She secretly hoped that this was a good idea - but for some reason, she couldn't help but think it wasn't.

Scarlet opened the door of their room and walked out into the hall to meet the guys, "We're ready." She said cheerfully.

Leon held a hand over her mouth, "Not so loud and chipper will ya? We're sneaking out, not barging around and walking out the front door like we're heading to a party."

"Sorry." Scarlet mumbled against his hand. "This way." Abel said as they walked towards an exit.

They made their way outside and Abby was surprised that there was a car waiting. "I didn't know you could drive Abel."

Leon snorted, "Like he's going to be the one at the wheel! Four eyes can barely pilot a plane." Abby smiled, feeling a little awkward for mentioning it.

"Shotgun!" Scarlet called as she went the passenger side door. "I'm not the best driver." Abel replied.

Leon nodded in agreement, "And... well, last time I drove - I kinda got my license revoked; now it's only for emergencies... ehehe?"

Abby looked around, "Well don't look at me! I... I am the worst possible candidate!"

"Are you serious? Well, I can drive just tell me where to go." Scarlet answered with a sigh.

Abby frowned, "No way, your arm is still in risk of getting injured again and opening up a wound! I'll do it I guess." she said with an air of responsibility in her voice. "Even if it kills us!"

"I think I could handle a little bit of turning a steering wheel, but if you insist. It's not like you're gonna let me do it anyways." She climbed in the back that way one of the guys could be in the front to navigate Abby.

Abby got in after the two guys got in - Abel in the front and Leon in the back - and put on her seat belt before shutting the door. "SO. Everyone needs to buckle up - make sure it's locked tightly."

"I'm buckled and Leon is to. Backseat is a go!" Scarlet chuckled as she put her thumb up. "I'm buckled Abby." Abel added.

Abby nodded, and put her hands on the wheel, then turning on the car, she looked down a bit, "Now... which one of these was the gas again...?"

Scarlet's eyes widened, "Oh my God Abby! It's the one on the right, did you not pay attention in Mr. Allred's driving lesson! I'm going to die." She held her head in her hands. Abel blinked, "Are you sure you should be driving?"

Abby frowned, "It's been a while guys! I just don't like driving is all - Hm... Okay, I think I got it, just hold the break and then pop this stick thingy out of park... a-ah! See! I told you!" The car began to roll a bit forward as she let go of the break, "Aw yiss. Look - I'm doing it!"

Scarlet buried her head in Leon's shoulder, "God, I can't watch. Just tell me when we get there." Abel began telling Abby directions towards the beach.

Abby slowly made their way to the beach, secretly enjoying the way Abel had to reach over and grab the wheel when she made a mistake, or when she almost made a wrong turn. "Ah, this isn't so bad! Look, I'm almost up to about 10 miles per hour now!" The speed limit was about 15 in the roads of the Vatican within the villages and such, but there were no cars on the road to worry about hitting.

"I'm still not looking until we get there." Scarlet mumbled from Leon's shoulder. "You could go a little faster if you wanted Abby." Abel stated.

Abby looked over at him, nearly swerving into a nearby curb, but she managed to keep it straight. "I don't think I'm ready for any faster, haha." She laughed through her teeth a bit at that, keeping her eyes glued to the road.

"Okay, you're doing great whether you go faster or not." Abel complimented.

Abby flustered up a bit, "Really?" she asked with a cute and squeaky voice. Leon shook his head, literally face-palming. "My God, you two are more obvious than two dogs humping."

Scarlet snorted at Leon's remark. Abel blushed, "W-What?!" Abel couldn't think of a comeback.

Abby blinked, "What on earth is he talking about, Abel?" she asked, focused on the road ahead.

Leon rolled his eyes, "Never mind - you both are too dense to ever notice what I meant."

Abel kept quiet. Not fully sure that he knew how to tell Abby anyways. Scarlet giggled, "I have a strange urge to start singing a road trip song. What is wrong with me?" She asked shaking her head.

"If you start singing, I'm going to run this car into the nearest building and kill us all," Abby threatened, glaring at her in the rear-view mirror.

Scarlet put her hands up in defense, "Sorry, I wasn't going to sing the song you hate anyways." She was hinting at one of her favorite songs that Abby despised.

"The last time you said that, you just chose another one that I hated." Abby sighed, looking back at the road, "What turn do I take next, Abel?" she asked curiously, stopping at a cross-road and looking both ways.

Scarlet shrugged. "Take a left and then the beach is just two miles away." Abel explained. "Yes! Almost there." Scarlet cheered a bit in her seat.

Abby frowned, "You sure? I don't think I trust how you're holding that map over there."

Abel blinked, "I'm sure! I've used maps before."

Abby quirked a brow, "What are you? Google Maps now?"

"My god I hope not. Google Maps sucks!" Scarlet stated. "What's Google?" Abel asked.

Abby shook her head, "A world without Google? It's like we're back in the 80's." She said with a slight sigh. "Ah, I see fishing boat lights."

"I told you we were going to the right way." Abel argued.

Abby shushed him, "Oh hush, Google Maps." she waved a hand at him, pulling onto the side of the beach before it got sandy. "Well, here we are."

"Is that my nickname now?" Abel asked as he undid his seat-belt. Scarlet unbuckled her seat-belt and proceeded to get her bag, "Thank you Lord for getting us here alive."

Abby laughed a bit, "Only when you're being the backseat driver - er, side-driver?" She blinked, "Well, direction-er." she replied.

"Do you mean navigator?" Scarlet asked, butting in on their conversation.

Abby frowned, "I like calling him a failed system of direction more - but yes, a navigator."

"Come on, I wanna go swimming!" Scarlet smiled as she opened her door. "Wait for us!" Abel started to get his door open.

Leon followed after Scarlet, making sure she didn't get hurt while Abby stayed behind and waited on Abel. "I'm sorry for being mean to you Abel - it's a reflex, ahah."

Scarlet stood on the shore with her arms spread out. "I love the smell of sea water. It's so refreshing."

"Oh, that's alright Abby."

Leon stood beside her looking out over the waves and nearly set sun, "Yeah? It smells like salt and fish to me." he retorted.

Abby tilted her head, "But I really shouldn't do that to you." Not that she didn't want to make him mad - her teasing could get rather mean.

Scarlet slid off her shorts and shirt, "Oh, lighten up. It is the ocean after all!" She made her way towards the water, "Are you going to join me?"

"I really don't mind. Besides, you're just teasing me right?"

Leon irked, "P-put your clothes back on will you!?" he turned around and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't bring anything to go out into the water like this."

Abby smiled softly, "Yeah, of course. I wouldn't make fun of you for real, I had enough of that in my life-time to know that it doesn't feel good."

Scarlet giggled, "I'm in a bathing suit silly! It's not like I'm naked! Well then you can stay here on the beach then party pooper."

Abel frowned, "People were mean to you? I'm so sorry Abby."

Leon frowned and turned back around, "Well excuse me if I don't want to wear wet clothes all night!" he called at her.

Abby shrugged a bit, "It's all in the past now." Literally, might she add. "Ah, let's go, do you go to the beach often Abel?"

"You can't go in your underwear or something? That's what my brother always did. Whatever, I don't really care." She swam out into the water, deep enough so she could dive.

Abel shook his head, "No not very. It's nice to come here though. It's kind of relaxing."

Leon flustered, "I-I'm not your brother! I'm a grown guy!" He protested, watching her swim off into the ocean. He sighed, and began to take off his coat and pants - there was no way he was going to let her get eaten by something swimming out there.

Abby looked out over the ocean, noticing a flailing Leon and a swimming Scarlet, she felt at peace. "... It's nice isn't it?" She looked over at him, "You want to go swimming?"

Scarlet surfaced and pushed her wet hair out of her face. "Come on party pooper! The water feels great!" She called as she floated in the water.

"It is nice and sure. Let's go." Abel started walking towards the beach.

Leon grumbled a few incoherent words and sauntered over to the water - shivering when it hit his feet. When was the last time he actually did anything remotely fun?

Abby grabbed his arm suddenly, "Abel - " she began, but she caught herself. "... Have you ever liked someone?"

Scarlet swam closer to him with a smirk on her face. She splashed his body with a laugh. "Come and get me~" she swam off.

Abel was caught off guard by her question a bit, "Why yes Abby. Everybody likes someone in this world."

Leon sighed, "Don't go off too far will ya? There's still stuff in the ocean in this time period too - h-hey! Get back here!" he went in up to his knees, shivering at bit. "D-damn it's cold!"

Abby looked at him a bit, biting her lip. "Do you like anyone now? Isaak... told me about you and... the..." she looked to the side, "The MARS project."

"You're no fun Leon." Scarlet pouted but didn't swim out too far away from him.

Abel didn't answer for a moment. He liked Abby sure but did he like her in that way? "I think I like someone yes."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me for not being used to ice cubes in my pants - it feels like it out here!" he rubbed his arms, teeth chattering a bit, "How can you swim in this!?"

Abby gave a soft smile, "Oh? Well... they're lucky - whoever they are." She walked a bit ahead of him, "You coming?"

Scarlet shrugged, "It's called getting used to the water dearie~"

"Yeah!" He called, trailing behind her. If only she knew.

Leon stuck his tongue out at her, "Whatever, you're just jealous because you don't look this hot when it's s-so cold..." he got a chill that went up his spine in mid-sentence. He took a deep breath and dived under the water, hoping it'd calm his chill-bumps.

Abby stopped when her feet touched the sand - she smiled inwardly and kicked off her shoes, digging her toes into the cooling grain.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and watched him go under. "God, if he pulls me under I'm going to kill him." She mumbled to herself.

Abel watched Abby from behind and smiled to himself. He was glad she was enjoying herself, well he hoped she was anyway.

Leon popped up beside her. "BOO." he yelled, almost appearing out of nowhere. It was quite startling if one wasn't expecting it.

Abby began to laugh softly, and then it turned into full blown giggles. "It's the same!"

"AHH!" Scarlet screamed. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" She started a splashing war with him.

"Why wouldn't it be the same?" Abel asked. "Sand is sand Abby."

Leon snorted, getting salt water in his mouth and nose from her little splashing session, "H-hey, I can't do it back because you're a girl!" That and he didn't want to hurt her.

Abby looked over her shoulder, "Because things are so different now - I'm glad that it's the same. Just like the rain!"

Scarlet stopped splashing him, "Yeah you can. It's fair game babe~"

Abel chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He started to take his shoes off so he could feel the sand too.

Leon frowned, and then grabbed her shoulders, pushing her under with one shove. And letting go as soon as he'd done it, "Fair game huh?" he laughed, he was a lot stronger than her.

Abby looked over at him with a slight smile, "I've only been to the beach once... but it was so pretty."

Scarlet squealed as she went under. When she surfaced she pouted, "Okay, maybe not." With that she started to swim away from him.

"Isn't it pretty now?" Abel questioned.

Leon irked, "Hey it was just a joke! Come back!" he said, swimming after her quickly.

Abby smiled sadly, "Yeah, of course... but... I miss home."

Scarlet laughed and stopped swimming, waiting for him to catch up. "I didn't care you pushed me in the water. It was kinda fun!"

"I know you do and that's understandable. After all, there's no place like home right?"

Leon rolled his eyes, "You know, if I keep doing that you might loose some brain cells." He laid back and began to float a bit, "Last time I came to the beach was..." When he had a wife and kid - something that he probably shouldn't talk about, it seemed.

Abby sat next to Abel while he was taking his shoes off, "Abel, I can't go home - if we do find a way, I can't. This is my home now - I... I want to consider it as such. Is that all right - if this is my home too?"

Scarlet looked at him with a confused expression, "Was when? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Abel smiled, "Yeah, if that's what you want. It's your home right as it's mine. I can share." He chuckled.

Leon closed his eyes, "It was when I had the kid with me." He admitted; and considering he'd been in prison a while, that was a long time.

Abby nudged him with her arm, "You better - I've seen you eat, I'm surprised anyone else gets to get any."

"Oh... I bet you had a lot of fun! I remember going to the beach when I was younger." She snorted at a memory. "I was the worst sandcastle builder. I probably still am."

Abel flustered, "I can't help my stomach. Besides, I make sure everyone gets food."

Leon looked over at her, "We can build one while we're here if you want, I'm sure Abby would like that." He was just trying to take their mind of the bad things.

Abby laughed, "Hardly! You're so funny - you're like a bottomless pit!" she poked his stomach with a smile.

Scarlet smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe I'll finally learn to make one look half decent." She giggled as she laid in the water looking up at the sky.

Abel chuckled, "I guess I need to get something to clog the pit don't I?"

Leon looked up as well, "It's pretty dark, you're not scared of some water monster coming up from the deep and eating you?" he asked with a soft chortle.

Abby tilted her head, "Like what? A giant cork?"

"No, not really. I'm not scared of the dark or whatever may be lurking in here. Besides, I have a feeling you would kill it before it could hurt me." Scarlet smiled.

Abel shrugged, "I guess. What else would you use to clog up something?"

Leon laughed, "Maybe I'll just let it get you! That'd be one less problem wouldn't it?" he said with a smirk, winking at her.

Abby bit her lip and then turned, noticing he was looking down to take off his shoe, she leaned down and then sneakily pushed her face in front of his, giving him a slight peck on the lips, "That curve the hunger?"

Scarlet mouth hung wide, "That was mean. It's a good thing I like you or I would've punched you, haha."

Abel blushed a fiery red, "W-What was that for?"

Leon snorted, "Like me? What on earth would you like me for? I'm just a thug with a sexy face." he said with a cocky and smug smile.

Abby gave a light grin, "I wanted to see if I could curve your hunger - I know it's not the same as actually eating me... but it's the thought that counts?"

"If I didn't like you then why would I agree to be your girl? I do recall you asking me that a few weeks ago or have you forgotten?" She asked with a smirk.

"I would never eat you, Abby. Always remember that."

Leon jerked and fell into the water, he got up and began coughing, "A-ah... well, I didn't think you were serious! I mean... I'm... in prison and junk."

Abby placed a caring hand on his face, "... Abel, if you ever needed... wanted to - I... I wouldn't mind it at all." She said softly, her face turning a bit red.

Scarlet giggled, "I'm completely serious." She pointed to her face, "This face wouldn't lie. I don't care if you're in prison."

"Thank you but it won't be necessary, I couldn't hurt you."

Leon frowned, "I got another 900 years, babe. You got a short and long life - why not enjoy it rather than waiting on a caged bird to have it's door opened?"

Abby gave a sad smile, "But... if the time comes and you need it. Please, I'd rather you take my life. I am not doing anyone any good."

"You don't understand do you? I... I don't want anyone else. I... I just want you." She blushed and looked away.

Abel frowned, "What about Scarlet? What would she say about it? Don't say you're not doing anyone good, to me you are."

Leon blinked, taken aback by her honest answer. A part of him didn't understand why he did it, but he took the girl's chin and then leaned down and pecked her lips. "There. Now you can't go running off to another fella. It's kinda like a pinky promise but stronger." He reasoned.

Abby smiled sadly, "One day - I'm going to hurt someone; and... I don't ever want to hurt her. So, if the time comes - please, just... kill me. I don't think I could suffer anymore than hurting Scarlet... or you."

Scarlet touched her lips, that was her first kiss ever. She nodded, "From now on, I'll be forever yours."

"Well, then I guess I have to make sure that you don't hurt anyone, don't I?"

Leon rubbed the back of his neck, his wet hair tangling in his fingers. "Well, at least until one of us dies at least."

Abby sighed a bit, and then gave Abel a sad smile, "You're weird for a monster." she stated poking his nose, "You care too much," she teased.

"Let's hope that'll be a long time away." Scarlet smiled and pecked his lips.

"I didn't know someone could care too much?"

Leon flustered, "H-hey, you're not allowed to do that at random." he protested, not really minding all that much. He just didn't want her to get into trouble.

Abby suddenly hugged him, smooshing her face into his shoulder, "You have a big heart. Thank you."

"You did it to me! It's only far babe."

Abel smiled softly, hugging her back.

"You're welcome."


	10. Shallow Tides

_We're trying a different format - we hope this is easier to read and follow! c:_

* * *

The group chatted a while, speaking of nonsense really because Abby nodded towards the opposite side of the beach, "Why don't you two go have some fun on your own. I need to talk to Abel about something."

Scarlet smiled, "Alright, that's fine with me." She stood up from her sitting position and looked at Leon. "Come on, let's walk down the beach, Leon."

Leon groaned and looked over at her with a pout, "Do we have to? I just got comfy right here. Though, I do have sand in places that it probably shouldn't be... Eeeeh, yeah, let's go." He got up and brushed his pants and clothes off, getting the grains off the cloth.

Scarlet giggled softly and grabbed his hand. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Leon felt a little warm that she wanted to hold his hand - but being a tough guy, he tried to not show is pleasure in the action. "Uhh, what ever you'd like to do I guess." he said with a laugh, as they walked away from the other couple. "You think those two will be all right by themselves?"

"I think they'll be okay. Whatever it was Abby wanted to tell Abel must be for his ears only." Scarlet smiled up at him considering he was about a foot taller than her. "I know what we can do. How about we build a sandcastle?"

"A sandcastle?" Leon inquired, "I haven't made one of those in years - a long time ago with my daughter." Leon gave her a short smile and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. It'll give us a chance to just relax and talk right? Haha!"

Scarlet fist pumped, "Yeah! I haven't built one since I was little so this'll be interesting." She let go of his hand as she sat down in the sand. "Too bad we don't have a bucket haha."

Leon laughed a bit, "We can use our hands. They won't be square or round. But hey, it'll be awesome, I'm sure!" He sat down in the sand, not minding all that much on getting dirty again. "Ha, I feel a lot younger sitting out here with you." He normally didn't address his age, and when he did, he hated being called 'old man' or just 'old' in general.

Scarlet started patting the sand together to make the foundation of her castle. "By the way, exactly how old are you? I'm curious."

Leon irked at her question. He debated on whether or not he should actually tell her. "I'm old enough to be your father, hahahaaa..." his nervous laugh died as quickly as it came.

"You're 57 then? That's how old my dad is." Scarlet giggled.

Leon sweat dropped, "N-not that old. I'm 38." He was a lot older than she was, but what could he say? He liked Esther and Noel - they were two young busty ladies.

"That's good. You're not a complete dinosaur." Scarlet teased, punching his shoulder lightly.

Leon rubbed the shoulder she hit, "Ah, well not as old as Abel, that's for damn sure. God, your girlfriend likes them fossilized doesn't she? First that bastard Isaak, and now the priest? Haha, if I had to say it - I think she likes them old and dangerous."

Scarlet shrugged, "I'm not going to judge. As long as she's careful and she really likes the guy then I don't have a problem with it." Scarlet by now finished the foundation and started working on the walls. "I guess you could be considered dangerous." She looked up at him.

Leon rubbed the back of his neck before leaning over to help with the building of the castle. "Ah, well I guess so. I'm only dangerous around bad guys now, I suppose. No reason to harm most people. Abel on the other hand, sometimes, he just can't control it."

Scarlet looked down, "You don't think he would hurt her, do you? I know Abby was heartbroken after what happened to me. I don't want it to be reversed."

Leon looked down at the sandcastle, not looking her in the eye. "I don't know how vampires and Crusnik relationships work; it doesn't happen too often, if you get my drift."

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah... Let's talk about something else. I'm getting a little depressed."

Leon was quiet a moment before thinking of something. "Oh, I heard you playing last night." he said, looking over at her. "You're really good with your instrument."

Scarlet smiled with a light blush, "My cello? Thanks. I've been playing for nine years now. I didn't know you were listening." Scarlet gets shy about playing in front of people, especially if she doesn't know they're listening in on her practicing.

Leon noticed her blush in the very dark lighting. "Haha, yeah, you sounded really good; it's super deep - like a guys voice, but your a girl. It makes me laugh a bit because it's played so nicely. Does your friend play with you?" he asked, packing down the sand with his large hands so it wouldn't fall. "

Scarlet giggled, "It is kinda funny, isn't it? Yeah, she plays the violin. It sounds more feminine than a cello does. When I was younger, before I started playing, my mom asked me if I wanted to play the violin. I told her no because that was the "normal". I loved the way it sounded, I still do. I don't know, I just like it better than the violin."

"I couldn't see you working with one of those tinier dinky instruments. You're a lot stronger and fuller than those." he admitted without batting an eye. "You don't seem like a feminine person even though you're a girl. I couldn't see you wearing a pink dress in heels, out to dinner in a ritzy restaurant, is what I mean, haha."

Scarlet smiled, "I can't help it. I'm a tomboy. I'll play football or climb a tree before I'll wear a dress or get my nails done. I grew up with three guys so yeah, I'm used to doing nongirl stuff." Scarlet finished one wall of the castle and started working on the one next to it.

Leon chuckled, "Sounds like my kinda girl then. I don't want a chick going out and spending all my cash just to doll herself up for me." he nudged her playfully as he said this. He took it to mean that her friend was the opposite - the frilly girl who liked to go out shopping or go to nice places and have a romantic date. They were complete opposites it seemed. "You're making a nice castle over there."

Scarlet giggled, "Thanks, I like it. Yours looks pretty good too. You build a lot faster than I do."

Leon laughed, "It's probably because I've had a lot of practice. The younger kids at the orphanage like to play with blocks a lot. They like to make castles like these."

"Aww. I love kids. They're just so cute. I'm one of the youngest members of my family so I am the little kid. However, my baby cousin Grace is so adorable. She smiles everytime I talk to her, it's so cute!"

Leon smiled, "Yeah? Kids are pretty damn special ain't they?" he felt a tender connection to kids - he still loved his daughter very much, though he knew not where she was. "Does it bother you... that you can't go back?"

"Yeah they are." Scarlet paused to think about his question, "A little. Okay, maybe a lot. It's weird. I feel at home here but it's like something's missing. I miss seeing my family, friends from school, where I grew up, all of it. But here, I don't miss it that much. I'll find things that remind me of home and I'll be sad for a while but then I'm happy because I have Abby and Abel and..." She smiled at him, "I have you. I don't feel alone with everyone to talk to."

Leon felt a sort of sympathy for her; she didn't have family here. "... What about your friend, and her condition?" he asked gently, "That can't be good to explain to the folks if you two do get a way back home."

Scarlet frowned, "Yeah, I doubt society back home would like a vampire walking around. She'd become a lab rat with the federal government. I would never wish that fate onto her, she's already suffered enough grief. I don't want her to have anymore."

Leon nodded, "Yeah, we're a lot more accepting of race here, even though we don't particularly care for certain species... I don't think people are going to do very much testing on a common Methuselah." he looked at his hands that were covered in wet sand. "... Are you two still going to search for a way home?"

Scarlet sighed, "I don't really know. I would like to go home for a while to see everyone but I like it here. It's complicated."

Leon was silent for a while. "... What if you couldn't come back? Would you still leave?"

Scarlet thought a moment, not completely sure of her answer. "I-I don't know. I haven't thought of it before. I don't want to leave you." Scarlet admitted, the thought of her not seeing Leon anymore broke her heart.

Leon gave a short snort, clapping his hands together to get the sand off. "I mean, you could go back home and find you a guy around your age, kid." he said, patting her head with his rough hands. "I don't know why you'd hang around with a guy like me."

Scarlet pouted, "Maybe I don't wanna guy back home. I like you, end of story."

Leon quirked a brow, "Is that so?" he leaned in really close to her face, their noses almost touching - so close that she could feel his breath mist on her lips. "Then prove it."

Scarlet looked at his lips then back to his eyes. She swallowed and leaned in. Her lips connected to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Leon's lips tugged into a smug smirk - he hadn't expected her to follow through with his devious plan, but, the turn of events was nice. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.

The shallow crashing of the waves was anything less than melodic as the two held one another in a tender embrace.

"What did you want to talk about Abby?" Abel inquired.

Abby was too busy kicking a stone or two away with her feet to pay Abel any mind - she well enough heard him, but the question in her thoughts was best left unsaid until her heart could take the answer.

"Abby? Are you alright?" Abel questioned. He was worried about her.

She turned her head with a simple, "Hm?" She was a bit off in her own thoughts, though she clearly heard his voice. She didn't want to answer him - she wanted to pretend to be clueless. She... felt weird. Hungry, even.

"You've been acting strangely. It's starting to worry me." Abel admitted, frowning.

Abby shied away from him, looking to the side and avoiding eye contact, "There's nothing wrong. Don't worry." she tried to assure him, "I'm just... feeling a little hungry and weak is all."

"I don't have anything with me to help. I'm sorry." Abel didn't fully believe her tale. However, he wasn't going to pester her into telling him what's wrong until she is ready.

Abby sighed and sat down on a rock nearby the little pools from the ocean's waves. "... Abel, I'm so hungry." she said putting her hand to her face in slight pain, "I'm so scared..."

"It's okay to be scared Abby. This is something that takes getting used to." Abel looked away from her. "I'm sorry you had to be dragged through this mess."

"It's not that I'm not used to it... I mean, I'll never get used to being a monster like this. I... I'm scared I'll hurt someone. I just want to be put out of my misery!"

"Abby... You can't live in fear of what will happen before it does. You don't have to be afraid because I'm right here to help you. It's hard I know and it'll never be easy but we'll do it... together."

Abby pulled her hands to her chest, staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Together?! You say that now - but what happens when I can't control it and I kill someone? The Vatican will have you kill me, or I'll kill myself - I can't live knowing that I've murdered an innocent person? You say not to worry until it happens - but I want to prevent it from ever happening and cutting someone's life short because of my idiocity!"

Abel wiped her tears, "I believe that we can prevent you from hurting someone. Please Abby, you have to trust me and believe in yourself. Can you do that?"

Abby slapped his hands away, "Don't touch me... I don't want you to get attached. As soon as the sun comes up, I'm going to just kill myself. It's all I can do... I can't live like this...!"

"What would Scarlet think? Think. How would she take it if her best friend committed suicide? Would you want her to do the same if it was the other way around? Please Abby, don't kill yourself."

Abby glared at him, "Don't you dare use her as a weapon towards me!" she pointed at him with a judgemental finger, "I'm doing it so I don't KILL her! She wouldn't want to hurt me either!"

"You think this is the best option then? To kill yourself so you don't hurt her? What would hurt her more, her living without her best friend for the rest of her life or the possibility of you hurting her? If it was me, it would hurt more to live without my friend." Abel tired to reason with her. He believed that Scarlet would be happier with Abby in her life verses without her.

Abby shook her head, "I woke up last night, and I almost ATE her!" she said covering her face, "I never want to have that feeling or situation ever again... I'm tired of living. It's all my fault we're here. I gave my life just so Isaak wouldn't hurt her... and now here I am trying to do exactly what I was protecting her from!"

"I was just like you. I was scared that I would hurt the ones I loved. I still am afraid. Abby... we can't change what has happened but we can help you. Don't push us away. Don't push me away."

Abby seemed too far set in her ways to care about Abel's logic. "Why the fuck would you help me - aren't you supposed to kill monsters like me?!"

Abel shook his head, "You're not a monster. Not to me. I could never kill you Abby, I care about you too much to do that."

She shook her head, refusing to accept his kind words. "You don't care about me. You're just doing as Lady Caterina has ordered."

"I do Abby! I truly care about you. Look at me, I'm not lying."

Abby shook her head once more, her eyes squeezed shut - trying not to cry (but failing miserably; her tears easily flowed through her lids and down her cheeks). "I don't want to - I don't want to have any other attachments to this world! I... I hate you!"

Abby's words hurt Abel. He frowned, "I don't think you hate me, I think you hate the way you are feeling right now."

Abby whimpered softly, not understanding how she was feeling. She felt alone, and hungry - depressed and anxious. "I just want to die. Why can't you just let me hate you instead of feeling anything else...?"

"Because I don't want you to hate me. Abby, you have to understand that I want the best for you, can't you see that?"

Abby opened her eyes, staring up at him. Her voice was quivering as she spoke. "Why...?" she begged him for an answer, "Why?"

Abel took a moment to answer, "I only want to help you, to be by your side." He whispered under his breath, "Because I think I love you."

Abby blinked a bit, not thinking she heard him correctly. "You... think you love me?" she asked, wanting to clarify that's what he'd said. "Are priests even allowed to love women...?"

Abel blushed, he didn't think she heard that. "I-I don't care! I can't help the way I feel about you Abby."

Abby did hear him, thanks to her hyper sensitive ears from being a vampire. Abby looked down, becoming rather shy and timid; she still wanted to end her painful existance of being a vampire... but Abel was making her task rather hard to accomplish.

"How do I know you're not lying to me? I doubt you're really in love with me. After all, I'm not pretty like other girls or very smart. Not only that, it'll get you in trouble. So you're probably lying so I won't kill myself."

Abel frowned, "Abby, you're beautiful and plenty smart. Do you want proof that I'm not lying?"

Abby hesitated, but then frowned and nodded firmly. "Yes! If it's not good proof, I won't leave when the sun comes up." she threatened - though it seemed childish, she honestly did not believe Abel. After the event in the forest, she was rather... pushed back from him, and didn't trust him as easily.

Abel was hesitant of what he wanted to do. He gathered his courage, leaned down and kissed her. "Please Abby, please believe that I'm not lying. I want to protect you."

Abby's hand couldn't have reacted faster. She didn't even think - she backhanded the poor priest (hard enough to make him stagger). "THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ABEL?"

Abel held his cheek, "Showing you that I'm not lying! I care about you more than you know Abby. You're on my mind all the time. I hate when you're upset. I love it when you smile. It's cute when you freak about owls. All the little things about you I love."

Abby's face couldn't have gone more red even if she was angry. "... You didn't have to steal my first kiss to prove it." she said facepalming. Though, his notions were rather sweet, she found Abel's actions to be brash and sudden. It startled her. "I'm sorry for slapping you. You scared me."

Abby's face couldn't have gone more red even if she was angry. "... You didn't have to steal my first kiss to prove it." she said face palming. Though, his notions were rather sweet, she found Abel's actions to be brash and sudden. It startled her. "I'm sorry for slapping you. You scared me."

"I-uh, I'm sorry. It's okay, I think I deserved it." Abel gave a nervous laugh.

Abby gave him a slight smile as she sighed. She patted his shoulder, "It's okay. I know you meant well. I guess this means you're going to have to make sure I don't go on a rampage anytime soon. You owe me." She said, referring to his kiss.

Abel smiled, "I'll make sure of that. What now?" He rubbed his shoulder in an awkward manner, unsure what they would talk about next.

Abby gave a slight laugh and punched his shoulder in a playful manner. "Come on goof-ball, let's just walk along the beach a while. Do you still have turtles this far into the future? We might could try and find some or go and look at tide pool. "

Abel nodded, "We still have turtles, I don't know if they'll be any around but it wouldn't hurt to look."

Abby seemed excited at the thought of seeing a few baby turtles. "They're not as cute as owls, but baby sea turtles are soooooo adorable!"

Abel chucked at her excitement, "They are cute, come on let's see if we can't find some." He began walking down the beach but waited for her to catch up with him.

Abby trotted up beside him. She was still quite set on suicide, but she felt hesitant after Abel's kiss.

"Have you ever seen turtles hatch before?" Abel questioned, breaking the silence.

Abby shook her head, "Never. Well, I've seen them hatch on T.V. but that's it. My friend has seen them before. What about you Abel? Surely with you being older, you have. "

Abel shook his head, "No, I haven't seen the hatching of turtles before. What's a T.V?"

"I can't say that I have." Abel noticed something up ahead on their path. "What's that?" He asked pointing in front of them.

Abby noticed some rather tiny, fast crawling sea dwellers hurrying across the sand. "TURTLES!"

Abel smiled, "Let's go look at them!" He began walking towards the little creatures that were hatched only moments before they arrived.

Abby instantly dropped down to the turtles, wanting to help each and everyone of them (even though she wasn't supposed to)!

"Aren't we supposed to let them get to the water on their own?"

Abby pouted, looking over her shoulder. "But Abel, they're just babies. "

"I know Abby, we'll make sure they'll get in the water safe but let's them make this journey on their own. I guess it's like a right of passage for them."

Abby's hands were already scooping up a few of the stragglers. "FUCK YOU ABEL! THEY ONLY BABIES - THEY HAVE DREAMS!"

"I know you want to help them Abby but this is something they need to do on their own."

Abby frowned. "I don't care. I'm helping the tiniest ones so they'll be the strongest in the ocean when they grow up. "

Abel sighed, "I guess I can't stop you. Let's just make sure they get there safely, yeah?"

Abby's smile returned. "Yeah! Ah here, hold this one, so u can make sure I don't miss one. "

Abel carefully took the baby turtle into his hand, trying not to hurt the fragile creature. He smiled at it, "You're a cute little fellow."

Abby smiled, holding a few of them carefully in her hands and arms. "I wonder if you had kids, if they'd be cute like these turtles. "

Abel blushed lightly, "I haven't thought about having kids so I don't know."

"Would you have kids with me?" She asked, teasing him.

Abel blushed a deeper shade of red, "I-I-I-I, why the sudden question!?"

Abby shrugged a bit. "I want kids some day, I just thought I'd ask since you've proclaimed your love, hahaha. "

Abel sighed, "I don't know about having kids yet." His blush was still present on his face.

Abby laughed, "Not anytime soon. I was just curious. "

Abel chucked, "Curiosity killed the cat."

Abel gave a confused expression, "A bird?"

Abby nodded, "I'd be a bird. Not a cat, if I was an animal. "

"Okay... It was just an expression but you're a bird."

Abby walked over to him, turtles still in hand. "If I'm a bird, are you a bird too?"

"Um, I guess so. If you want to be one." He said with a shrug.

Abby laughed. "Well it'd be weird if you were some other species!"

Abel laughed also, "Yeah I guess you're right. Come on, let's put these little babies in the ocean."

Abby nodded, "I wonder if their mother thinks about them...?" She thought aloud as she walked over to the ocean, letting one by one swim into the dark waters.

Abel let his little turtle go, "I'm sure she does and hopes for their safe return home." He said with a smile.

Abby let the last one go reluctantly. "... Do you miss your mother?" Abby did not know Abel didn't ever have a real mother - but of course, she missed her mother.

"I've never really had a real mother to be honest. I bet you miss yours a lot, don't you?" He asked gently, he didn't want to upset her.

Abby's eyes turned towards the sea. "I shouldn't talk about it when you... Well, I do. I really do. " she didn't feel right saying she missed her mother when Abel didn't have one.

"I bet she thinks about you. No matter how far you are apart, we still look at the same moon and sky as she does, don't you think so?"

Abby gave a small smile. "It's the same rain. It has to be the same sky. "

Abel smiled, "Then I know she's thinking about you. Should we go check on Leon and Scarlet? We've been gone a while."

Abby looked over her shoulder at the way they came. "Ah, yeah. They're probably fucking by now. "

Abel's eyes grew wide, "Let's hope they're not doing that!"

Abby shrugged, "If he wants to tap that, and she lets him, it wouldn't be right to be a cockblock. "

"You're not afraid to say anything, aren't you? Let's just go check on them, okay?"

"Not really. If I had a limitation on speech, I'd be a rather dull person," she replied.

"That's a good thing then." Abel smiled, "Come on, let's go see what they're up to."

Abby followed behind him, not minding the simple awkwardness she brought. They had to walk a long way to find Leon and Scarlet practical snogging on the beach.

Abel covered his eyes, "Guys please!" Scarlet squealed as she got broke the kiss with Leon along with a massive blush on her face, "How long have you guys been standing there!?"

Abby had her arms crossed and a rather smug look on her face. "I don't know. How long have you two been swapping spit?"

"I-I don't know!" Scarlet covered her face, trying to shake off the embarrassment though it wasn't really working.

Leon didn't seem all too embarrassed. "So you guys finished your quickie and decided to join in on our little private session?" He countered Abby's comment.

Abel blushed, "No! We came to check on you guys." Scarlet uncovered her face, though she still had a bit of a blush, "Well, we're okay. Now what?"

Abby began to cackle a bit, laughing at a dirty, witty comment lingering in her head.

Leon sweat dropped, "Is she okay?"

"Oh god, I bet she thought of something bad and she's debating whether she should say it or not. Prepare yourselves." Scarlet warned.

Abby held up her hand, "I... I can't say it." she laughed out. "Ahhh, just ignore me." she said crossing her arms again and smiling at them both. "Well, it seems we've all gone through a lot tonight. Eye opening scenarios and lots of sexual innuendos... It's been a good night, yo."

Scarlet laughed, "Don't try to be a gangsta, it's not working. You're just to white and nerdy."

Abby adjusted her glasses a bit and laughed, "Yeah, I am glowing in the dark aren't I? Haha!" She blinked a bit, and turned, noticing a slice of light shimmering over the horizon. "... The sun's coming up..."

"We should get going right? Abby doesn't need to be in the sunlight." Scarlet asked Abel. He nodded, "Let's make our way back."

As they began to turn and leave, Abby didn't make a move to go. Her eyes were rather fixated on the rising sun. She hadn't seen the sun rise in so long. "... Just a few more moments. Please." The silent tears that began to trickle down her cheeks was louder than her soft, cracking voice.

Scarlet walked over to Abby and held her hand. She didn't say a word and just let her presence comfort her.

Abby's eyes closed and she bit her lip. "I never... thought that I'd miss it." she told Letti gently, tightening her grip on her hand.

"I miss being human... so much, Letti."


	11. Tender Sunrises

"I know you do Abby. I know it's going to be hard for you and I'll never understand but I'll try to, okay?"

Abby stayed quiet a while before looking over at Scarlet. "What happens when I stay the same and you grow older, Letti? I don't want to be without you forever. "

"We'll just live out our lives until then. Always remember that you're never alone. I'm always with you, even if you can't see me." Scarlet smiled.

Abby didn't seem comforted by her words, no matter how charming they seemed. "I'll have to die too then. I don't think I could live in this world without someone who understands me. "

"Maybe with time Abel will come to understand you. Don't end your life because of me, please?"

Abby have her a slight smile, "You wouldn't know if you're dead, silly. "

"Pft, I'd come and haunt your dreams and all that ghost stuff, haha." Scarlet smiled.

Abby shook her head, hiding her obvious smile and laugh. "Okay, I'll try to live for a little while then. Um, Letti?" Abby began, asking permission to propose a suggestion.

"Alright. What is it Abby?" Scarlet questioned.

Abby took a deep breath and let it out. "I think we should get different rooms."

"Wh-What? Why?!" Scarlet inquired, upset at Abby's remark.

Abby looked ashamed as she began to speak, "A few days ago, I woke up in the middle of the night... and I wanted to hurt you. I never have felt so awful - I wanted to die because of it. Please, don't hate me because I've become a monster."

"Oh Abby, I could never hate you. If you want to have separate rooms then I'm okay with it. I'm not upset with you, you just want to do what's best for both of us."

Abby turned and gave her a tight hug. "I'm sorry I ever became this. I was only trying to protect you. I've made things so bad. It's my fault were trapped here and vampires want us dead."

Scarlet hugged her back, "Hey, it's not your fault. Everything's alright, as long as we have each other we'll be okay."

Abby nodded, "All right. I'll try. I'll be strong. Ah, where did the guys wander off to?"

Scarlet looked behind her, "Um, I have no idea. Maybe they went back to the car?"

Abby seconded that notion. "We should head back, the sun is getting pretty dangerous."

"Yeah, let's go. They're waiting on us."

As they walked back to the car, Abby could already feel the burning sensation of death creeping on her heels. "L-Letti, it hurts..." She whimpered out without even thinking.

"Come on! I'm not having you burn to a crisp!" She grabbed her hand and began running towards their vehicle.

Abby hurled as they ran up a rather large hill. Her friend easily scaled it, but being a weak jello-legged chick, she nearly tripped face first into the sand. "It's too steep!" She whined, even though the hill wasn't TOO steep for someone to climb.

"No it's not! Come onnn!" Scarlet pulled Abby up the hill. "See?! Let's go."

Abby's whines were still heard as she dragged her to the car. "Are you driving?" She asked Scarlet as they approached the vehicle.

"Yeah, it'll be faster than you're granny driving." Scarlet teased lightly.

Abby waved her hand, "I can't drive in the sunlight. I don't have anything to cover up with either..."

"Here." Scarlet handed her her hoodie, "I was afraid I would get cold but that should cover you up." She climbed in the drivers seat with Leon in the front. "Guys ready to go?"

Abby slipped in back and sat next to Abel. She put on her seat belt and accidentally brushed her hand against his. "Ah, sorry!"

Abel smiled, "It's okay Abby."

"Do you know how to get back?" Scarlet asked Leon, "I wasn't exactly watching on the way here."

Leon nodded, "Yeah, I'll guide you. No worries. I don't think either of them are capable of finding themselves out of a paper bag... Besides that, they're both bidding off back there."

Abby pouted, but rubbed her eyes tiredly. She hadn't slept in a long while. "Hmm..." Abel's shoulder was looking mighty comfy right about then.

Scarlet started the car, laughing. "That's so mean but really funny."

"If you're tired you can lean on my shoulder. I don't mind." Abel said with a smile.

Leon gave a shrug, "I was right though. " Abby rolled her eyes, but complied to Abel's offer and laid most if her side onto him and pulling the hoodies hood over her head to block out anything that might harm her.

"Isn't there a turn up soon?" Scarlet asked as they headed down the road. Abel wrapped his arm around her to make sure she didn't slide out of the seat.

Abby felt the shift of Abel's arm around her body, but she kept her eyes closed, red faced, and made no move to change her position.

Leon looked around and hummed a bit, "I think it's just around this corner. "

"Okay!" Scarlet hummed a little tune to herself. She looked in the rear view mirror, "Don't look now but the two of them are getting comfy back there." She said quietly as she turned the corner.

Leon looked in the rear view mirror out if habit and shook his head - he knew Abel was already dozing. The priest had a habit of falling asleep anywhere it was warm or remotely comfortable. "Least they aren't getting all lovey-dovey back there. They're pretty chilled compared to us, ain't they Scarlet?"

Scarlet blushed, "Y-Yeah." She began playing with her earlobe like she does when she's embarrassed or nervous.

Leon chuckled at this, and teased her about keeping both hands on the wheel and staying focused rather than thinking dirty thoughts.

Scarlet pouted, "I know what to do! You're embarrassing me is all."

Leon waved his hand nonchalantly, "No need to get flustered over little old me. Heh, those two." Abby had easily nodded off and Abel had simply laid his head atop hers to be more comfortable. "Cute, aren't they?"

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah. I've always wanted that to happen to me. Falling asleep together that is."

Leon looked over at her, "I'd stay awake to make sure you fell asleep though. Tch, I think about too much to fall asleep too fast. "

"Oh? What do you think about?" Scarlet asked, generally curious.

Leon lowered his eyes and sighed, "Bad things I've done. " he admitted to her, "Not much else you can think about in prison, right?"

"You could think about happier things, like nature, children playing, or..." She lowered her voice, "Me."

Leon exhaled through his nostrils. "I can't help what comes into my head, Scarlet. I try to think more positively, but it always bed in a bad manner."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

Leon gave her a half hearted smile. "I know. Don't worry about me, I'm a lot tougher than I seem. "

"Really? I thought you were a big, soft teddy bear that I could cuddle up with." Scarlet teased.

Leon gave her a thumbs up, "Sure thing babe!"

Scarlet giggled, "Somebody's gotta keep me warm at night. It's so much colder here than it is at home."

Leon tsked, "I thought you had Abigail?"

"Uh, yeah about that, she asked for us to have separate rooms. She's afraid she'll try to hurt me while I'm asleep."

Leon frowned a bit. Abel would have to report her status to Caterina... But would he? "Is that so?"

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah and I understand that, she's just worried about me."

Leon understood that, and he made no motion to say more on the subject. "Take the right up here. "

"Okay." Scarlet turned on the turn signal and made the right turn. She began humming to herself.

Leon looked over at her, the dim light of the street lights and the rising sun made her look even more gorgeous in his eyes. "What are you humming?"

Scarlet smiled, "One of my favorite songs, it's called Criminal. It's pretty catchy."

Leon snickered, "With me in the car? Are you asking for trouble, babe?"

Scarlet shrugged, "It was the first song that popped in my head."

Leon shook his head, chuckling. "You're something else, that's for sure. "

Scarlet giggled, "One of the many things you love about me, hehe." She pushed her hair back that was falling in her face.

Leon looked around, "It should be the next left."

"Woo! We are here~" Scarlet sang as she made the left. She looked in the rearview mirror at the two sleeping in the backseat, "They are just too cute, too bad we have to wake them up."

Leon waved for her to be quiet. "Just wake up the lazy priest, he can carry her. "

"Okay." She said quietly as she parked the car. Scarlet open the passenger door on Abel's side and shook him, "Abel, wake up we're here." Abel yawned as he woke up. "Come on, let's get Abby inside. You have to carry her." Scarlet told him as she back away from the doorway. Abel nodded, "Alright." He slid out carefully with Abby in his arms, making sure that she was covered.

Abby flinched when Abel picked her up, she'd fallen into a deeper sleep than she'd wanted. But, she clung to him in a daze, not sure of who picked her up or where they were taking her. "Mama...?"

"No Abby, it's Abel. We're back at the Vatican."

Abby rubbed her eye tiredly, "Mm... So soon?" she asked, her eyes barely open as she tried to scan her surroundings as he walked. "Why are you carrying me...?"

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." He said as he carried her down the quiet halls of the Vatican.

Abby looked up at him with tired eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, rather innocently actually (coming from a nearly grown woman, it sounded almost child-like!).

"Uhh, I guess? You don't want to stay with Scarlet?" Abel asked.

"I told her about that night a few days ago." She told Abel. "And... we agreed to get separate rooms so I didn't harm her in any way."

Abel nodded, "Okay, it's probably for the best."

Abby remained silent as Abel carried her along to his room. She looked over her shoulder and back, "Where did Scarlet go off to?"

Scarlet yawned as she walked down the hall to her room, "I'm not used to pulling all nighters."

Leon looked down at her, his arms behind his head as he walked her to her room. "Yeah? Haha, I'd imagine you and Abby staying up all night chatting. Don't girls like to do that kinda stuff frequently?"

"Yeah but not until the crack of dawn. I'll usually go to bed about midnight or one. I need my sleep, haha."

Leon laughed, "What, do you turn into some kind of beast or what? I can't imagine you being scary with little to no sleep." Though, nothing really scared Leon too much anymore to begin with.

Scarlet laughed, "Oh trust me, you don't want to see me with two hours of sleep and on a coffee high. I get really weird and hyper."

"No worse than Abel, I'm sure," Leon snorted. He stopped when they reached her room. "I guess this is where we part ways for a while... I don't know when I'll get to see you again. I have a mission in the morning - but after that, I'll probably be sent back to my little cage."

Scarlet swallowed a lump in her throat, "I-I don't want you to go." Scarlet replied sadly, hugging him while burying her head in his chest.

Leon put a strong hand on her head, "I don't have a say in the matter Scarlet. If I could stay, I would..." he told her softly, letting her know that he'd think of her often when he was gone.

Scarlet nodded, trying not to let tears fall, "Just, one thing before you have to go."

Leon looked down at her, "Yeah? What is it?" he asked, quirking a brow in question at her.

"K-Kiss me?" Scarlet asked with a blush.

Leon gave a slight snort, "Is that all? You're a funny chick." Though his comment seemed brash and crude, he leaned down and took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger, capturing her lips against his and giving her the simple kiss she wished for.

Scarlet smiled, "Thank you. You be careful on your mission, okay?" She put her finger on his chest, "I don't wanna hear that my tough guy was hurt in action."

Leon's smile couldn't get any more smug. "Tch! You act like a little bit of action could hurt me - you have way too many doubts babe!"

Scarlet giggled, "I can't help it, I worry about people I care about."

"Worry about Abby for now - I can handle myself. I'd watch her around Abel, the man's a huge pervert you know."

"Pft, and you're not?" She nudged him playfully.

Leon could merely laugh, "Yeah, but I'm not a closet pervert!"

Abby looked up at Abel, "I'm sure they're fine, right?"

Abel nodded, "I'm sure they're okay. Leon likes her a lot, I can tell and she likes him."

Abby snorted a bit, "Obviously - I doubt they'd been sucking faces if they didn't like one another. Letti isn't one to go off with a guy and do suggestive things without particular reason."

"Well, we're here." He said as they came to his bedroom door. Abel turned the knob with one hand while holding Abby in the other.

Abby held her arms around his neck now, "Are you sure you don't mind me staying in here until I can get a room to myself?"

Abel smiled, "I don't mind Abby as long as you're comfortable."

Abby stared at him a moment as he walked into his room and sat her down on the bed gently. She looked around - it was familiar from the first nights of her at the Vatican's HQ. "... Are you going to rape me or something? You seem a bit too chill right now."

Abel blushed a deep red, "W-What!? No, I would never!" He stammered.

Abby raised a brow, "You're a closet pervert aren't you? You're probably going to grope my tits in my sleep or something." she teased him, though it didn't really sound all that light and teasing.

"I'm not going to do that!" He protested

Abby got up and got close to his face, "I bet you picture me naked late at night while you're snacking don't you?"

Abel shook his head furiously, "No I don't!"

Abby raised a brow, "Maybe you should be! I demand you do so from now on." she said crossing her arms and nodding. "Every time you put something in your mouth."

Abel's eyes went wide and rolled in the back of his head, causing him to fall on the floor.

Abby couldn't have dropped to the floor to help him quicker, "Oh my God! I am so sorry Abel, I was only kidding! Oh God, wake up." she fanned his face with her hand. It was pretty funny though - the amount of red that went to his face was incredible.

Abel laid there unconscious for about a minute before coming to again, "Was that really necessary?" He said quietly.

Abby stopped fanning him and gave a slight smile. "I was curious how far I could get before you passed out - I can only imagine what would happen if I decided to kiss you in public."

"Uh..." Abel didn't know what to say to that. He was thinking about her kissing him. Would she ever?

Abby noticed a blank look in his eyes - and she leaned down placing her lips against his in a tender kiss. She didn't make it long, but she made it as lengthy as she could to get her point across.

Abel blushed a fiery red, "W-What was that for?"

Abby gave a soft shrug, "Payback." she said with a simple smile - her face holding a slight blush with her actions. "What? I thought you liked me?"

"I do! I just... I didn't think you would kiss me back."

Abby placed a finger on his lips. "You'll scare the magic away if you keep talking." She told him with a gentle smile. The phrase was childish... but it was meaningful.

Abel smiled against her finger while remaining quiet.

Abby returned the smile, "Let's get some rest, Abel. It's been a long day."


	12. Childish Intent

The next morning, the girls were saddened to find that the two men they we're find of were going off on a mission and would not be back for approximately two weeks. Though, they hid it well, they were very bored throughout the absence of them.

Abby and Scarlet made due with what they could. Reading, singing random songs or making music together with their instruments. Currently, the day the two men were to return, they were outside playing a made up game of basketball using a water bottle and a bucket they had placed up higher on a ledge. They didn't have a ball and tossing the plastic bottle into the pale was the closest thing they had to a sport other than running.

They'd just got done tossing it back and forth between them when Abby heard her name being called by a familiar voice, she looked over her shoulder, bottle in hand. She was excited to see Abel waving a bit at her, Leon walking rather causally beside him. "About time you guys for back!" She called happily.

Scarlet gasped, "LEON!" She ran over to him and jumped in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

At first Leon was startled, but then he began to laugh, holding her while she clinger. "I take it you really missed me!"

Abby wasn't so enthusiastic, but she went over to Abel and lolled him over, checking his face and hands to make sure he hadn't gotten hurt on his trip.

Scarlet nodded, "Two weeks is a long time to wait." She put her forehead against his. "I missed you so much."

"Did you miss me Abby?" Abel asked as she observed him.

Leon held her easily in his arms, though he was entirely tired from the trip. "Yeah? Seems like yesterday I left. Haha, I guess it seems like forever since you're the girl right? All I had to do was think about you and time passed faster."

Abby pouted, "Of course did." She stopped her childish inspection and looked up at him with a rather heavy blush. "I am not going to jump on you, I know your noodle arms could not hold me. But you could lean down and kiss my cheek, you dork."

Scarlet giggled, "It seemed that way. I'm just glad you're back and that you thought about me." She made a cute face as she rubbed her nose against his.

Abel chuckled and did as he was asked with a blush, "I'm stronger than I look you know."

Abby smiled, "I'm not risking it. I already tripped once today. I don't want to end up getting dropped as well."

Leon chuckled a bit at the girls actions. "What happens when I'm gone for months at a time? This was just two weeks."

"Are you okay!? What did you trip over?" Abel asked, concerned.

Scarlet pouted, "I don't know. I'll have to learn to be strong, won't I?"

Leon smiled. "I think you're already pretty strong. You just don't realize it. "

Abby tried to smile. "Well, I missed a step and I just tripped. It is all right. I do it all the time. I'm just a super klutz."

Scarlet smiled, "I try." She pecked his lips. "Now that is something I'll miss doing when you leave for months at a time."

"Aww, it's okay. You're like me, haha." Abel smiled. "I'm glad you're okay though."

Abby gave a slight smile, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad one! Hahaha!"

Leon put his forehead against hers, "Normally I don't act this lovey in front of others. Feel lucky you're the exception."

Abel shrugged, "What do you think?" Abel asked, looking down at her.

Scarlet giggled softly, "I know I'm lucky." Her light blue eyes stared into his brown ones.

Leon looked at her with tired eyes, "I know this reunion is a sweet one, but babe, my arms are killing me. I gotta take a nap before heading back to the prison tonight."

Abby shrugged, "Well, chances are - if we walk down stairs together, we'll fall together. I can only imagine a little derpy child of ours tumbling over every fucking thing in sight."

Scarlet nodded, "Okay but I wanna go with you. I want to cherish every moment I have with you."

Abel blushed at the thought of having kids, "We'll just have to be careful when walking down stairs, haha."

Abby laughed, "Well, I think we should be careful about everything in general! I feel a breeze and it just blows me over. I'm pretty weak physcially."

Leon sat the girl down and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm just going to lay down for a little while. Maybe get something to eat." he looked at her curiously, "Don't you have more important things to do?"

"We'll just have to buff you up, won't we?" Abel teased.

Scarlet laughed, "Me and Abby were throwing a plastic bottle into a bucket. I think I can squeeze you into my schedule. Plus, I wanna be with you for a while."

Leon snickered. "Bottle tossing into a bucket? Haha, you two must have been so freakin' bored to end up doing that shit while we were gone."

Abby pouted. "You're one to talk! You're skinny enough to get snapped in half. Though... I don't think I've ever seen your body naked - so who knows what the fuck are under those priest robes."

Scarlet shrugged, "It's just like basketball just not with a ball. We gotta entertain ourselves somehow."

"I'm hiding my skin. I don't particularly like showing off my body."

Abby got closer to him and practically leaned on his body looking up at him, "Would you show it off to me?" she asked him, her voice completely innocent.

Leon looked over at the other two - hearing what Abby said made him rather uncomfortable. Thinking of Abel naked... well, that didn't sit right with the other man. "Um... we should leave."

Abel's eyes went wide, "W-What!?"

Scarlet nodded, "Okay, let's go." She entwined her small hand with his larger one and walked inside.

Leon hurriedly walked the girl away, not wanting to hear anything more of the conversation Abel was having with Abby. It gave him the chills.

Abby chuckled, putting her hands in his coat and touching his hip bones and waist, "Oh come on, no one's watching!"

"S-Stop it." Abel demanded, blushing.

Abby starred up at him with heavily lidded eyes, and said in a rather charming voice. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine " she said, not letting go of his skinny hips.

"Since when did you get super perverted?" Abel asked.

Abby frowned, "What's so perverted about showing each other our tummies?" she asked, seriously. She began to laugh, "Oh my God! You're so sick! We're in the middle of a church, I'm not going to ask to see your dick - that's so gross! You're the pervert!"

Abel blushed, "I'm not a pervert!"

Abby shook her head, "That proves it! True perverts always deny their nature - not only that, you have such a dirty mind! What else would I have been talking about, you weird man!"

"I'm not the only weird one here!" Abel protested, "You never specially said you wanted to see my stomach."

Abby wagged her finger. "And only a pervert would instantly think of something nasty!" she chimed. She was teasing him mostly, but it was rather funny to watch him get all flustered. "I bet you wanted to see my tits or something."

Abel shook his head furiously, "N-No! Stop teasing me." He pouted.

Abby grabbed his hands suddenly and placed them on her chest - wanting to see the ultimate reaction of what would happen; Abel got so easily flushed about these things, and to watch him faint over something so stupid would truly make her day. "Now that you've touched them, is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Pervert Priest?"

Abel moved his hands away faster than lightening away from her chest, "N-No, I don't need anything." He said blushing twenty shades of red, raging like a fire on his face.

Abby laughed, enjoying his embarrassment. "Well, if you don't need anything - how about showing me your tummy then!"

Abel sighed, "If I show my stomach will you stop teasing me?"

Abby thought a moment, "It's not a sure fire thing - but I might ease up a tad, hah."

Abel groaned, "Fine, it's better than nothing I guess." He undid his shirt a bit. "Ta-da."

Abby couldn't have reacted quicker, she leaned down and put her lips against his tummy and blew onto it, almost like she would a kid's. "Pffffft~ ? "

Abel laughed, "Oh my god! Stop! That tickles!"

Abby giggled, holding onto him and continuing the rather ridiculous action. "It's payback!" She reasoned.

Abel continued laughing, "Stop!" He whined. "I'm not a little kid!"

Abby pulled away when he said that. She knew limits and offending him wasn't something she was aiming for. "...I'm sorry."

Abel calmed down his laughter, "It's okay Abby."

Abby pushed past him, a bit upset her little plan of acting silly was taken too literally and made him feel like she was babying him. In all honesty though, she enjoyed babying others. It's a thing that had become a natural to her. Taking care of those around her, treating them like kids, and making silly advances. She'd checked him earlier like a mother would, for bruises or cuts; and now this - why couldn't she just act more mature and normal for once?

Abel frowned, "Wait Abby, come back! What did I do?" He asked as he went to catch up with her.

Abby turned her head away from him, "I'm sorry if I treat you like a child. I can't help it." she said sternly, not turning to face him.

"Hey, it's okay. It was kinda cute." He replied honestly.

Abby grit her teeth, "I have a mother complex! It's not cute - it's embarrassing and causes a lot of problems! I can't help I have it!"

"I think it's cute. It makes you, you. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I don't want to treat the guy I like, like my son or some shit! It's fucking weird, Abel! But... I can't help it!"

Abel chuckled a bit, "You're just too adorable, you know that?"

Abby turned and glared at Abel, "What? Do you want me to treat you like a child?!"

"I'm saying, I don't want you to change because of me. Be yourself, that's all I ask of you."

Abby's eyes began to cloud over with wet and misty tears. "... Abel..." she said softly, hugging him at random. "I don't want to hear you complain when I spoon feed you on habit..." She said sniffling, though her face had a smile apparent on it.

Abel hugged her back, petting her hair. "I'll try not to complain, okay? Please, don't cry."

Abby sniffed, "I can't help it, I'm so happy." she said, looking up at him - though her eyes were pricking with tears.

Abel smiled, "I'm glad you're happy." He wiped her cheek as one tear slipped down her face.

Abby placed her hand on top of his, "Don't wipe the happy ones away... they become stars. Didn't you know that?" She asked with a simple smile.

Abel shook his head, "No I didn't. Well, I guess we have to let them join their brothers and sisters in the sky, don't we?"

Abby nodded, closing her eyes and her smile still brightly set on her lips. Though the girl seemed ultimately childish and a heavy dreamer, at the end of the day - though she was now a vampire - she was ultimately still human inside; and that's all that mattered, it seemed.

As Leon and Scarlet walked towards the kitchen, Leon couldn't help but comment on the scene they'd left. "Well, that was ultimately awkward."

"Yeah... just a little bit." Scarlet shuttered a bit.

Leon shook his head, "That's the most flustered I've ever seen Abel. Your friend sure knows how to pull at his strings. He's usually either collected or clumsy - I've never seen him loose both sides and just become dumbfounded."

"Abby is just good at digging inside someone and finding ways to embarrass people, haha."

Leon chuckled, "Oh? And what is your special talent then, Miss Scarlet?"

Scarlet thought for a moment, "Uh... I can make people laugh and make people smile if that counts as a special talent."

"You don't get into people's heads and shit like that then, like your friend? I thought you two had super powers, hah."

"Haha no. We're not Wonder Woman or whatever. Just teenage girls living it up."

Leon laughed, "Living it up so hard, that you decided to travel over a thousand years into the future and shack up with older guys?"

Scarlet winked at him, "You know it! That was more like an accident of sorts but it was a good accident cause then I would've met you."

Leon shook his head, "You two are so weird. I couldn't ever imagine you in this time period if you weren't here." When they arrived at the kitchen, Leon offered to make her something. "I'm not the best cook, but I do know that I can make something simple."

"You know I could make you something. Not to toot my own horn but my food's pretty tasty~" She sang, wiggling her eyebrows.

Leon snorted, "Whatever you want to do babe, I was just offering to make you something rather than the other way around."

"I know but you're tired so I'll make you something this time how about that?" She said kissing his cheek. "What would you like?"

Leon sat down at the table and kicked back a bit, "Anything would be fine - I'm even all right with a sandwich or something."

"One sandwich coming up." She said as she did a little dance getting the ingredients.

Leon watched her, it'd been so long since he'd felt... well, love in a sense. The first time he'd felt it, he was sure was a long while back. The only other love he felt was for his daughter - but this love towards Scarlet... was different.

Scarlet finished the sandwich and pecked his lips. "One sandwich for my baby." She handed it to and sat in front of him.

Leon thanked her, but it was rather unenthusiastic and indifferent. She was so loving towards him in such a short time - it was starting to scare him in a way.

Scarlet gave a confused look, "Are you okay? You seem...confused or something."

Leon sighed, "You're acting like you're my wife. It's starting to freak me out."

Scarlet giggled, "I can't help that I wanna take care of someone I love. Is that so wrong?"

Leon put his hand to his face. "It's not a good thing, let's put it that way."

"Why is it not a good thing?" Scarlet asked, somewhat hurt.

Leon looked at her through his fingers, "If you don't recall I did kill my wife. I don't ever want to think about that while I'm with you."

Scarlet swallowed, "I can't change what you did but that's not going to stop my feelings towards you." Scarlet wiped away a falling tear, "If you're trying to push me away it's not going to work. I-I love you."

Leon noticed her crying and groaned, "I'm not trying to push you away, please - stop crying." he asked, reaching across the table and taking her hand, "I... just want you to chill on the lovey stuff for a bit. It's getting a bit overwhelming for me."

Scarlet nodded, "Okay. I'm sorry, it's just... I've never been in love before. I've never felt this way before about anyone." She admitted with a blush.

Leon couldn't say the same thing, obviously. So, he remained quiet for a bit. "I know - just... try and hold back a bit more, all right?" he offered, patting her hand gently.

"Okay, you're just so tempting though." She said with a giggle.

Leon waved his hand, "Not so tempting that you can't hold back. I'm trying my damn best to do so myself."

"I'm tempting?" Scarlet asked, she couldn't really see herself as tempting. Maybe it was just a girl thing where she's self-conscious about herself.

Leon tsked, "More so than the devil." he said with a matter-of-fact tone. "If I had it my way, you'd probably be on the table rather than this sandwich." he snickered, being a big pervert like he was known for.

Scarlet blushed a fire red and bit her lip, "I didn't think I could be that tempting."

Leon laughed, "Any girl can be that tempting. It just depends on taste."

"I guess I'm your taste than if you want me on this table so badly." Scarlet smirked a bit, leaning on her hand.

"Yeah, you're spunky enough."


End file.
